If you stayed, this wouldn't have happened
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Takes place at the valley of the end. After sasuke leaves...Only Zetsu takes Naruto to the Akatsuki.yaoi ItaNaru, PeinNaru, ONESIDED SasuNaru!THREESOMES! mentions of OroSasu and KabuSasu. more or less onesided MadaIta and MadaPein.
1. Tell me why?

_FOR RED_

_Why do you do this?  
__Your actions make me sick.  
__Why don't you understand?  
__I tell you everything you want to hear.  
__You've programmed me to do so.  
__I hate loving you.  
__Yet I love hating you.  
__Your tear me apart and watch me bleed.  
__Your pour your sadness and hatred into me.  
__What am I to you?  
__Am I just a cloth you use to clean yourself?  
__Am I just an object?  
__To you I'll never be a person.  
__Why?  
__Am I not good enough to make you truly love me?  
__Am I disposable?  
__You threaten to leave me.  
__But then you turn around and force your unrequited love on me.  
__I hate your problems.  
__Yet I will always help you fix them.  
__Please leave don't me.  
__I need you.  
__But you hurt me..  
__One day I will destroy you.  
__Your emotions and negativity affect me more than you think.  
__One day I will leave you.  
__And probably never come back._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is a more or less what if fanfic only its ItaNaru. The poem at the beginning will not be the beginning of ever chapter but I thought it was appropriate for this theme. You can flame my poem...I need criticism for it. This takes place at the Valley of the End. Naruto's PV**.

" Why?" I muttered.

I can't believe Sasuke would do such a thing. He left me here. Dying and bloody. Why can't you understand that I love you? I feel my body shift, it isn't me moving it. I hear two familiar voices and one that's not so familiar. Kakashi is yelling but I can't make out the words. I feel my body being put down gently. I can feel Pakkun's body next to me. He isn't protecting me, just watching me to make sure I'm ok.

I hear a hard thud and Pakkun running away. Foot steps coming closer yet I can't move...

" Looks like the Copy Ninja and his mutt weren't so hard to defeat." He said picking me up. " We think Leader-sama will be very happy with our contribution at the meeting."

I had no idea how long we had traveled before the man stopped. Something about where we had stopped bugged me. I had no idea why but it did.

" Leader-sama, we've captured and secured the Nine Tail Jinchuriki." The man said.

" Hmmm...Zetsu-san we weren't going to capture for another three years." Leader-sama said.

" We know Leader-sama but why not use the Fox Jinchuriki? We can keep him at the lair with us so we'll know where he is at all times and we can use him to capture and seal other demon easier."

" So you were thinking ahead huh...I like your plan." Leader-sama said. " Bring him to us as soon as possible Zetsu-san."

" Yes Leader-sama." Zetsu said.

" Now onto other business," He said, " Orochimaru has gained the Sharingan. Itachi your little brother."

" Don't worry Sasuke isn't the type that would be used." Itachi said.

" Good, meeting adjourned." Leader-sama said disappearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on a hard flat surface. I had NO idea where I was or what was going on. The only thing I knew was that this situation was making me feel uncomfortable.

" So your finally awake huh Jinchuriki?" Leader-sama asked.

I tilted my head in the direction of the voice and opened my eyes. He was heavily pierced and had orange hair, the smirk on his face grew wider as I discovered my surroundings. I was in the Akatsuki's clutches.

" No worries Fox Jinchuriki, we won't harm you. Unless you disobey us." Leader-sama said.

I turned my head away from him and looked at all the eyes that were staring at me. I felt like I was a caged animal on display. My first thought was to try to escape, it was easily forgotten. There were to many Akatsuki members to chase after me and I had no idea how bad my body was injured. I lie there awhile thinking. There was absolutely no doubt that they were going to kill me and take the Kyuubi.

" Why wait for me to wake up to take the Kyuubi?" I asked. " You could have taken it by now."

" Because," Leader-sama explained, " We're saving you. The Akatsuki doesn't have anyone who is currently hosting a demon. We want you to join us. Then after you've helped us seal the other six demons we'll seal you."

" What makes you think I'll join you?" I asked.

" You'll join because you don't want to sit in a cold dark cell until we seal you." he said.

He was right. I sighed.

" I'm assuming that means I have no other choice and I'll join you?" He asked, stroking my face.

I nodded.

" But there is something else you have to do first." He said.

" What?" I asked.

He smirked. I go that, this-is-going-to-end-badly, feeling in the pit of my stomach. He pulled out a giant metal circle.

" This Jinchuriki is an obedience collar." He said, " If your bad, it will shock you. All the Akatsuki members can control this feature of the collar."

Leader-sama pulled me into his lap and slid the collar around my throat. When it clamped shut I gasped in pain. Blood trickled down my neck.

" Don't worry Jinchuriki this will only happen if the collar is put on. The needles go inside your body to deliver a better shock." Leader-sama explained.

I felt everything go cold and black. Leader-sama held me firmly in his lap.

" What should we do with him now, un?" Deidara asked.

" Wait till he wakes up again, I'll assign him a team and we'll go from there." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER...(after the time skip)**

I woke up. I heard soft snoring, Itachi was still asleep. I guess I could make it to the shower without him noticing or waking up. I moved stealthily to the bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped inside the shower. The water fell at a steady temperature on my body, but then it turned hotter. I looked over at the temperature settings and saw the shower curtain sway. I back up slightly and bumped into Itachi. His erection poked me.

" Uhhh...Gomenasai about waking you." I muttered.

" Its ok." He whispered wrapping his arms around my neck. " You'll make it up to me."

I blushed. He pulled me closer to him so his erection would rub against my butt.

" Do you mean repay you with my body?" I asked, trying not to make my voice crack.

I could feel his smirk.

" Yes." he said.

I blushed even more. His hands made their way down to my length. I wasn't hard so he ran his hands up and down my length. I began to pant as he began to squeeze and rub harder. I moaned loudly. Itachi got on his knees and flipped me around. He kissed the tip of my erection. The blush on my face was turning scarlet red. He licked from my tip to the base, kissing my balls. I was in pure bliss. Itachi grabbed my erection and fully engulfed it. His head bobbed up and down. I grabbed his long black hair and moaned. I came hard when he began to grate his teeth against me. Itachi removed me from his mouth.

" I believe its my turn." He said with a smirk.

He thrusted three fingers into my mouth. I began to suck on them, getting them nice and wet. I licked them provocatively, teasing the Uchiha. He pulled them out of my mouth roughly. I looked at him, his eyes were completely hazed over with lust. While I was distracted by his eyes Itachi moved his hand to my entrance and slid the first finger in. I thrust myself back onto the invading finger, and Itachi slid the second one inside. He began to scissor my tight heat. I whimpered and the sensation. Then the final finger was added. Itachi thrusted his fingers in and out of me, looking for my prostate. When he found it, I almost screamed.

" OH YES THERE!" I moaned.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice to hit the same spot. He hit it for a few minutes and then he pulled his finger all the way out. I was about to protest but Itachi pulled me down to the bottom of the shower and laid me down. He looked at me. His lips fell on top of mine and I moaned. He slipped his erection inside of me. I winced and Itachi kissed the tears out of my eyes. He sucked the crook of my neck. He began to thrust his erection in and out. He was looking for my prostate again. He always found it fast.

" Uhhh..." I moaned as he hit my prostate.

Itachi rammed my prostate again and again.

" ITACHI PLEASE!!! HARDER!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara grimaced.

" Looks like Naruto and Itachi are awake." Sasori said.

" I couldn't tell." Deidara said sarcastically. " There lucky Leader-sama isn't here. He would ring Itachi's neck if he knew what Naruto was doing behind his back."

Sasori nodded.

" If Leader-sama didn't keep Naruto on such a short leash we wouldn't have this problem." Sasori muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My prostate was being slammed so hard I was crying in sheer pleasure. Itachi moaned hard as I squeezed his erection with my inner walls.

" Itachi please! Make me cum!" I yelled.

His thrusts were much faster and harder. I let out a hard moan and came. Itachi followed close after, thrusting into me to ride out the orgasm. He held me tight in his arms.

" I love you Naru."

" I loves you too ITA!" I yelled as the shower water turned ice cold.

Itachi pulled us out of the shower.

" COLD!!" I yelled.

Itachi shivered.

" That's why I say no shower sex."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHA SHOWER SEX. Hmmm maybe mentions of other pairing in later chaps...maybe the onesided kind o-0

Naruto: What's with the poem at the beginning?  
Me: It'll make more sense in late chapters.  
Naruto: Those are like my true feelings for Sasuke when I was at the valley huh?  
Me: Yes and no.  
Naruto?  
Me: Actually I was going to that poem to get into honors English next year and it also fit the mood. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA


	2. When he comes home

**Woo here's the second chapter!!!! I hope you enjoy it. Naruto's PV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left my room with Itachi following me. Leader-sama was coming back today and that means Itachi and I won't be together for a while. Oh well, its only natural that I return to my place in Leader-sama's bed. We walked into the meeting room and saw Deidara and Sasori waiting patiently. Kisame was talking to Hidan and Kakuzu. Zetsu's body emerged out of the ground and took a seat. Itachi and I sat at our assigned places. The doors opened revealing Leader-sama and Konan.

" Alright people settle down, the meeting has started." Leader-sama said sitting at the very end of the table, in between Konan and myself.

Leader-sama looked at me and winked. I knew what was coming tonight, or should I say who.( Just in case you don't get it, that was a dirty Naruto is going to cum because of Leader-sama joke.)

" Deidara and Sasori have successfully captured the three tailed demon," Leader-sama said. " Very good work."

He droned on like that for what seemed like hours. When the meeting was finally over everyone got up to leave. I stood up.

" Wait Naruto-kun. I need to talk to you in private." he said.

I sat back down, everyone else left. Leader-sama pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

" Did you miss me?" He asked. " I missed you."

" I always miss you Leader-sama." I said teasingly.

" Naruto, call me Pein. I think it's sexy when you do."

I rubbed myself against Leader-sama.

" Fine, I missed you...Pein." I said, running my finger across his lips.

He smirked and cupped my face in his hands. His lips gently touched mine. The last time Leader-sama and I kissed, our lip piercings got caught together. It was very awkward when Konan had to pull us apart. I noticed Leader-sama didn't have his lip ring in today. That's good, I want a deep kiss.

He nibbled my bottom lip, I gasped and gave him entrance into my mouth. His pierced tongue pushed against mine. His tongue coaxed mine into submission. He pushed me against the table. Leader-sama got on top of me and deepened the kiss. I was moaning and writhing under him. He broke the kiss.

" Naruto-kun, stop that, your making my situation worse." Leader-sama whispered, his piercings tickling my ear.

I bucked up, rubbing our groins together, making myself moan harshly. Leader-sama gasped, and put his hands firmly on my hips.

" Not here." He said.

I whimpered.

" I know...We'll do it, but we have to get to my bedroom." He said huskily.

I'm always happy when Leader-sama and I can have sex. He does it SOO well. But I we never do it often because of our missions. That's why Itachi and I have sex a lot. He's always conveniently located. Of course Leader-sama hates it when Itachi and I have sex. In fact he told me if he found out the Itachi and I were screwing around behind his back again, he would kill the Uchiha.

Leader-sama picked me up and moved us to the door. He opened it and looked around. At light speed, Leader-sama moved us to his room. He basically me on the bed and mounted me.

" I'm going to enjoy this." Leader-sama said nibbling my earlobe.

Leader-sama kissed and sucked from my ear to my neck, leaving a nice red hickey. I moaned as he nibbled my neck. His hand reached out and grabbed my obedience collar. His ring slipped into the necessary spot and unlocked the collar. He placed it on the bedside table. I began to rub where the collar was. It felt good to comfort the abused skin. Leader-sama grabbed my wrists and began to kiss and lick my bruised and sore skin. I groaned. He pinned my wrists above my head and smirked. Leader-sama preformed a few hand signs and sealed my wrists above my head. I was actually lucky I wasn't wearing my cloak. It would have been a pain in the ass to get off. Leader-sama pulled out a kunai and perfectly cut my fishnet shirt in half. I frowned.

" What? I can just get you another one." He said pulling the tattered remains off of me.

" That's not the point." I said, " I want to be able to keep a shirt longer than one month before you rip it off me during foreplay."

Leader-sama rolled his eyes and kissed my neck once more. He kissed down my chest to my nipples. He bit them gently. I shook with pleasure. Leader-sama moved from my nipple, he kissed, sucked and licked to my naval. I shuddered. His tongue licked the seal. I'm not sure why, but he always licked that spot. It felt good. I closed my eyes and moaned. I could feel Leader-sama's hands unbuttoning my pants. He pulled them down with a bit of a struggle. He hated my tight pants, but he loved the way my ass looked in them.

Once he had gotten them off, I opened my eyes. Leader-sama was looking at my boxers then he looked back up at me.

" What? I don't go commando everyday." I protested.

Leader-sama shrugged and pulled them off. I gasped as cold air hit my erection. He wrapped his hand around it and tugged. I bucked up into his hand.

" You better not do that when I'm deep throating you. I'll be pissed."

I nodded. His hand ran up and down my erection, smearing the pre-cum on Leader-sama's hand and fingers. After a few motions he lifted his hand and lick the pre-cum. He sucked on his fingers provocatively, torturing me. He looked at me.

" Do you want it?" He asked huskily.

I nodded fiercely.

" With your words." He said.

" Please Leader-sama, I want it!"

He coughed, I rolled my eyes.

" Fine." I said, " Please, Pein."

He smiled, lowering his mouth on my cock. I gasped gently as he licked the slit. He nipped the head, sending a shiver down my spine. I moaned and bucked up. Leader-sama held my hips down firmly, and looked up at me.

" No bucking allowed." He said.

His mouth returned to my erection, which was now painfully at attention. Leader-sama fully engulfed me. His hot mouth surrounded me, making me moan hard. His head bobbed up and down, teeth gently pushing against my erection. I came hard into his mouth.

" You came early." He said, " That means I get to ride you harder."

I grimaced.

" No!! Leader-sama, NOT AGAIN!!" I complained as he pulled out the lube.

" I'm afraid its already too late," He said coating his fingers in lube. " Just relax."

I began to struggle as his fingers got closer.

" NOOOO!!!" I yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 HOURS LATER o-0;

Leader-sama finally came inside of me. I was so exhausted, I almost fell asleep during. Which was a bad thing to do when your partners with Leader-sama. He pulled out and flopped down beside me.

" Your as tight as the first day I took you." Leader-sama said pushing the dampened hair out of my face.

I kissed his lips and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DREAM/FLASHBACK_

_I lay there, snakes pinning me to the ground. Sasuke was standing next to me, watching. I wasn't sure why I was so interesting to him, but at that moment I was._

_" Naruto.." He almost whispered. " Its been almost a year and a half since I've seen you."_

_I looked away from him. He wasn't pleased at my reaction and kneeled down. He grabbed my face harshly, I was afraid he would break my cheek bone._

_" Its rude to look away from a person when they're talking." Sasuke said, biting my earlobe. " Maybe I should give you a lesson in manors?"_

_He dropped my face. Another snake appeared and bite my neck. I gasped in pain. Sasuke slammed his mouth down on mine, concealing my cries. His tongue roughly rubbed mine. I bite down on it, drawing blood. He pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth. He slapped my face hard._

_" Bet you thought that was fucking funny, huh?" Sasuke asked, as more blood dripped from his mouth._

_He pulled a kunai out of his pouch and slowly cut my face, I winced. He pulled my face close to his and he licked and suck the blood, smearing his blood on my face. He forced me to kiss him again. Our blood had mixed in his mouth and it tasted like metal, pure metal. He broke the kiss and a trail of blood and saliva connected our lips._

_" See? Things are better when you cooperate." He said wiping away the blood._

_I looked at him._

_" What do you plan to do know Sasuke?" I asked, venom dripping from my words. " Are you going to kill me like you promised?"_

_" No." He said, " I'm going to keep you alive, but I'm going to scar you."_

_I was confused. How could he scar me? Sasuke shifted and a snake appeared. It slithered down my torso and into my pants. I blushed a deep red color. The snake slid itself inside me, making me gasp in surprise. When I opened my mouth to gasp, another snake forced itself in. Sasuke watched in pure lust as the snakes had their way with me. Sasuke pulled my pants off and looked at my dripping cock. He looked back at me and then lowered his mouth on me. He sucked and licked, causing me to tear up. I had so much frustration built up but it had no where to go, but Sasuke's mouth. I came hard._

_"Naruto, I've never wanted you more." Sasuke said pulling out the snakes._

_He position himself and entered me. I didn't feel anything. I was numb to the rape._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped and sat up. Leader-sama shifted and looked over at me.

" Naruto-kun." He said, " What's wrong? Did you have that dream again?"

I nodded and he sighed. He grabbed my body and held it close to him.

" I promise that I will kill the Uchiha brat for what he has done to you." Leader-sama said.

" I know." I said snuggling closer to him. " I know."

I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_" Uchiha Sasuke's death might be closer than you think, Naruto-kun. I have a surprise for you in the morning."_ Leader-sama thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...I wonder what Leader-sama's surprise will be? Perhaps we'll find out in the next chapter.  
P.S. When Sasuke raped Naruto that was DURING the time skip.

Me: Sasuke is such a DICK.  
Naruto: I got raped by a snake and Sasuke?  
Me: Brings me back to the Sasuke can be a dick point.  
Naruto: Yeah!!!! Do you have a secret snake fetis?  
Me: NO! But I have seen snake porn before -shudder- it made me laugh Naruto: o-0 Me: THIS IS A DISGUSTED NARU-CHAN AND HITOKO-SAMA


	3. WHY AM I SO DAMN EVIL?

my dear fans!  
i'm sorry about my long ass absence but i'm afraid you will have to wait a bit longer!  
my internet and keyboard are broken and my mom can't get it fixed at this moment!  
SOOOOO i'm stuck with NO fast internet or working key board!  
IN FACT i can't even check my email!  
PRAY FOR MY RETURN TO THE WORLD I LOVE SOOOOO MUCH!!

PS!  
I Managed to get caught up in the naruto manga.  
I'm pisssed to say ITACHI UCHIHA MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS.  
DEAD!  
I HATE Sasuke.  
i might have to write an orosasu fic to releave my pain!!!!!!!

well until i get a new keyboard.  
THIS IS HITOKOSAMA 


	4. Pein's Plan and Sakura's Past

**Good god its been awhile. About a month. BUT I've done it. HERE'S THE THRID CHAPTER MY PETS! Naruto's PV**

--

I woke up in leader-sama's bed. The room still held the scent of sex and sweat. I looked over at the empty half of the bed. Leader-sama has got to be around here somewhere. I heard a slight rustle and looked over at the bathroom. He walked out, bare ass naked and grabbed some fresh clothes from his closet.

" Glad to see your finally awake Naruto-kun." He said with a smirk.

I scoffed and stretched my aching muscles. He was a bit TOO rough last night. I got out of the bed and grabbed what was left of my clothes.

" Why do you always end up destroying my things?" I asked sliding my pants on.

I heard him chuckle slightly.

" Because your clothes get in the way of what I'm doing." He replied. " Oh and by the way you have a mission today. A mission with me."

I gulped. Whenever Leader-sama and I had a mission together it always ended with me bound to something and leader-sama sticking naughty things inside me. Oh god, last time was SOO wrong.

" Don't worry Naruto-kun we won't be traveling by ourselves, even though that's how I prefer things but oh well."

I sighed. Thank god.

" So who is coming with us?" I asked. " And what exactly are we doing?"

Leader-sama threw another fish net shirt my way and I slipped over my torso.

" Itachi. And it's a recovery mission."

My heart skipped a beat. Itachi? Why Itachi! I had to act nonchalant about this otherwise leader-sama would catch onto me again.

" What are we recovering?"

I could feel the smirk grace leader-sama's pierced features.

" We're going to retrieve Orochimaru's ring." He said pulling on his shirt.

I took a long breathe. I was going to have to see Sasuke again? NO! I can't see him. Especially after what happened last time.

" What's wrong Naruto-kun? Nervous about seeing Sasuke?" Leader-sama asked.

My breathe caught in my throat. I wasn't nervous, I was scared.

" Don't be scared Jinchuriki, this time I will protect you."

I nodded. Leader-sama came up behind me and kissed my pulse.

--

**IN OROCHIMARU'S LAIR! Sasuke's PV**

I was extremely bored with my surroundings at this point. Kabuto wasn't as fun to fuck anymore and Orochimaru always though he would get his way with me. Like hell he could. I feel some what empty when I don't see him. Well I guess he's more empty than I am. I loved the look on his face when I fucked him the last time. I could cum my pants right now just thinking about that sad, sweet, little face. So full of innocence and hatred. Dare I say I almost miss him. No, I will never say that. I don't miss him, I only lust over him. When I next see my tortured little blond, I will make him scream my name to the high heavens.

" Sasuke-kun you seem somewhat distant today." Orochimaru said moving to embrace me from behind.

" Really? I hadn't noticed." I said with a rather bored tone.

I never recoiled at his touches. The lust he had amused me. So I went with it.

" Is something on your mind?" Orochimaru asked, licking the shell of my ear.

I smirked.

" What am I usually thinking about?" I asked.

I could feel his grip tighten slightly.

" I see." He said, the annoyed tune in his voice made me smile. " What does he have that I don't."

" Vulnerability."

He let go of me and turned around.

" Training will begin whenever you're ready,"

I loved playing with Orochimaru's ego. It made me feel powerful that I could make a grown man want to cry because I hurt his feelings. I smirked and followed Orochimaru out of the room.

--

**BACK AT THE AKATSUKI!**

Itachi was informed about the mission and we were about to set out to find the rat bastard Orochimaru's ring. Someone knocked on my door. It was Itachi, and I let him in.

" Hi Itachi. What's up?" I asked.

He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. His breathing was slightly labored and his eyes were full of lust. He kissed my lips gently.

" I really wish it was just me and you on this mission we're about to go on." He muttered into the crook of my neck.

I nodded, becoming a bit aroused. Right as me and Itachi were about to get it on, there was a knock that was followed up by a voice.

" Naruto-kun go find Itachi, we're leaving."

" Ok Leader-sama!" I said squirming out of Itachi's grip.

When I heard footsteps leading away from my room, I got off my bed and looked at a rather pissed Uchiha.

" You heard the man," I said with a smile, " Time to go!"

Itachi got off my bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his hot breath tickle the back of my neck. He kissed my neck gently, trying not to leave a mark.

" Remind Leader-sama to put your collar back on." He murmured.

I scoffed as Itachi let go of my waist. I turned around and began to pout. Like hell I would remind him. Itachi chuckled and cupped my face, he brought his face closer to mine and nibbled my lips, until my pout disappeared.

" Come on, Leader-sama is impatient." Itachi said removing his hands from my face.

I followed him to the other area of the lair. The fresh air ravished my nostrils. We spotted Leader-sama sitting in a tree, waiting for us to come to him.

" Took you two damn near long enough." He said jumping out of the tree.

" Gomenasai Leader-sama." I said looking cute.

Leader-sama smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. He threw it to me and I almost fell over. HE REMEMBERED MY COLLAR! Man, its not like I would have tried to escape!

" Put it on." He muttered.

I scoffed and placed the heavy metal ring around my throat. It clamped shut and that oh so familiar pain hit my neck. I gave a visible wince but shook it off. I have felt more painful things.

" Now then, ready to go?" Leader-sama asked.

Itachi and I both nodded. I knew both of them had separate reasons for being so enthralled about this. But one reason was the same in both cases, both of them wanted to this SO badly. I knew that they both wanted to kill Sasuke. But Itachi wanted something from Sasuke, where as Leader-sama just wanted to kill. He liked to see people in pain.

We set off into the thick woods that surrounded Amegakure. Orochimaru was about one day away if we hurried. But we weren't. So we might even stop to stay at an inn! Cause I hate sleeping outside.

--

**IN KOHONA!**

" Sakura this is your two new teammates Sai and Tenchi. They will assist you in retrieving Sasuke and Naruto." Tsunade said waving the two boys inside.

" Hello, I'm Sai." The boy with black hair said.

" And I'm Tenchi." The boy with red hair said. " Pleasure to meet you.."

" Oh right I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said with a slight blush.

Tenchi smiled at her.

" Alright we have confirmation that the Akatsuki is going after Orochimaru to get his ring. We also think that this might be an attempt to kill Sasuke. Your job is to intercept them and bring Sasuke back. And find the location of Naruto." Tsunade explained.

" What if Naruto-kun is with the Akatsuki?" Sai asked.

" Then we don't have to go after him. Everyone clear?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone nodded.

" No, wait." Sakura said, " Who will be the Jonin coming with us?"

" Its me of course."

Everyone turned so they could see outside the window that Tsunade was sitting in front of.

" KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled, " Your out of the hospital?"

" Yes. I recovered just in time to go with you."

Sakura smiled, but it soon turned into a scowl. She remembered perfectly how Kakashi got into the hospital.

--

**...EWW SAKURA'S FLASHBACK**

We were on our way to save Gaara, when we were interrupted by the Akatsuki. Gai's team was fight with Kisame, where as our team was fighting with Itachi and some unknown member. He didn't take off the hat that covered most of his face, maybe it was to keep his identity secret, but I wanted to see the bastard that killed Naruto.

" Take this!" I yelled trying to hit him with my extremely powerful fists.

I missed for about the fourth time. His reflexes are really incredible. I saw him in mid-air and I got to the nearest tree and up rooted it. I smacked him with it. He hit the ground hard, then I saw his hat slowly fall. I walked over to him and gasped.

" Naruto!" I screamed and fell to his side. " I'm so sorry."

I hugged him and he sat up. I felt the tears stream down my face. My fears of his dead, lifeless corpse are soon forgotten.

" Sakura-chan I still see your weak." He said, his voice full ice.

I stopped to look at him. His face was stoic, there was nothing in his eyes. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

" Why?" I murmured. " WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK! Please Naruto, help us kill Itachi and save Gaara. Come back to home."

" No." He said, " My place is here, it is only natural that I sacrifice myself to the Akatsuki. Why not help them and be treated better than just waiting to die anyway?"

I began to sob harder. My body can't move when he stood up to leave. That's when I picked up on what's actually happening. I saw the Rasengan spiraling in his hand. In a split second my life flashes in front of me and I felt a pressure knock me out of the way.

I snapped out of my delirium and saw Kakashi crumbled form against a broken tree.

" Come Naruto, we must leave these two for the vultures." Itachi said smugly.

Naruto rushed to his side and they disappeared.

If it weren't for my medical training, Kakashi would have died.

--

**END**!

" Alright, now that everything is clear, GO!" Tsunade said.

The four ninjas disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Make me proud Sakura."

--

Me: Kakashi isn't dead! Hurray!  
Naruto: Man, I got evil.  
Me: I can't believe I was nice to SAKURA! EWWW.  
Naruto: Sasuke and Orochimaru have a thing...lol  
Me: REVENGE, he killed meh Tachi!  
Sasuke: I'm going to cut my ear off.  
Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**WOOO chapter 4!! I think! HURRAY! Naruto's PV  
--**

We traveled through the thick forest for what seemed like hours. I knew that we had been moving for over a day but it the trail never got any shorter. Leader-sama had let us stop a few times to cover our trail and to get fresh water but nothing extravagant. I leaped forward and stopped. Itachi and Pein dropped at my sides.

" Do you guys smell that?" I asked.

They both took deep breathes through their noses.

" Yes," Leader-sama said, " It smells like rotting flesh."

" Do you think this area might be a body dump zone?" Itachi asked, with a disgusted tone.

" I wouldn't doubt it. Orochimaru's hide-out is around here somewhere." Leader-sama said.

" We should keep moving," I said, " the farther we go the more familiar the area looks."

They nodded. I jumped off the tree and went deeper into enemy territory. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. There was no other presence lurking around that I could sense but something didn't seem right about it all.

" So the Akatsuki is coming after me are they?" Orochimaru said smirking.

" The Akatsuki?" Kabuto asked fixing his glasses, " They must want something from you. Perhaps your ring?"

" Or they might have come to kill Sasuke." the snake man said, " I know Itachi and the leader don't approve of the boy."

" Well we're going to have one hell of a fight on our hands." the medic said.

" Yes," The snake man said. " Let's hurry back. I know a way we can get there before them."  
--

**KOHONA'S NINJAS!**

The last few day had been difficult. They had tried to capture Kabuto to force out the location of Orochimaru's lair but it didn't work. And now Sai had gone with the bastard snake sannin. The whole plan was falling apart at the seams.

" What do you propose we do about this?" Tenchi asked. " Sai is a backstabber, we have no idea where were going, and Kakashi is injured because he fought with Orochimaru."

" Calm down Tenchi-kun. If Pakkun can follow Sai's scent we'll be able to find where Orochimaru is. Plus I've almost fully healed Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said increasing her chakra flow.

Kakashi twitched slightly and opened his eyes. The pink hair girl stopped her treatment and helped her sensei into a sitting position.

" Are you alright Kakashi-san?" Tenchi asked as he dropped to his knees.

" I'll be ok. Thanks for healing me Sakura." Kakashi said, holding his wound.

" Kakashi-sensei don't move too much." Sakura said, " Maybe we should take you back to the village."

" I'm fine Sakura." Kakashi said getting on his feet. " Don't worry I'll be able to help you."

Tenchi and Sakura both nodded and stood up. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and sliced his finger. He threw together some hand signs and Pakkun appeared. Sakura opened her kunai holster and pulled out a scrap of Sai's shirt. She put it in front of the dog's sensitive nose.

" Pakkun has a the scent of one of our teammates, can you find him?" The pink hair girl asked.

The dog sniffed it slightly and began to smell the air around him.

" I've got something." Pakkun announced. " It's not your teammate, but you know him."

They were stunned. Could it be Sasuke's scent that Pakkun smelled? Or maybe Kabuto's or that bastard Orochimaru's?

" Its Naruto. There's no mistaking it." The dog said.

The air in Sakura's lungs refused to leave. He was here somewhere? Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the vacant look in Naruto beautiful blue eyes. Would they have to fight him again? How would she deal with another defeat? Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes but she refused to show weakness in front of her new teammate. She breathed in deep and got a hold of herself.

" Sakura are you alright?" Tenchi asked trying to comfort the girl.

" Where is Naruto's scent coming from?" Kakashi asked.

" It's coming from two places, which means he came through here." The dog said moving towards a tree. " The scent is strongest from this area which means he was headed this way. Also there are two people with him, one I identified as Itachi Uchiha, the other I have no clue."

" Should we go after Naruto?" Tenchi asked. " Or should we go after Sai and Orochimaru?"

" It doesn't matter. We already know that they have been sent to kill retrieve Orochimaru's ring. We just have to follow them to get what we want."

" The scent is starting to disappear, we need to go soon." Pakkun said.

Everyone nodded. The dog jumped onto a tree and began to follow the trail. The three humans followed closely after. This time they would not fail to bring Sasuke and Naruto back. Maybe.  
--

I could hear faint screams and smell blood. This was it. Orochimaru's hideout. Leader-sama broke the barrier around the base and kicked the door in. Itachi stepped and gave us the ok to follow. I walked in and was immediately attacked by the fowl smell. No one but me seemed to be effected. I covered my nose and gave a disgusted look.

" What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

" I think my nose might be too sensitive. The smell of this place is horrid." I muttered.

Leader-sama chuckled.

" Stop breathing through your nose fox boy." Pein said with an amused tone. " We can track Orochimaru even without your powerful nose. Itachi use the trackers' scroll and Orochimarus' blood "

I nodded. Itachi pulled out a scroll, he opened it and ran Orochimaru's blood across it. The Uchiha threw preformed a few hand signs, and read the scroll. A look of triumph graced the man's features.

" It looks like the snake bastard is only about 30 meters ahead of us." Itachi said with a smirk, " We can catch up to him in at least three minutes."

Leader-sama smirked and took off running. I commanded my legs and they propelled my body forward. Itachi was right behind me. Our clash with Orochimaru was coming soon. I felt the adrenalin pumping in my veins. This victory would be so sweet. And everyone knows how long I would savor it.  
--

The ninjas from Kohona slowly approached the hide-out. They looked the door that had been kicked in. Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

" There is no Gen jutsu barrier surrounding this door. Its safe, but don't for even a second, drop your guard." The masked ninja said, " Orochimaru is no spring chicken, don't let him scare you or take advantage of your fears."

" We know Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. " And this time we won't fail."

Tenchi nodded. Even though he had no real connection to the others, he would do his best to retrieve them.

" Lets move out. I can smell Naruto and his companions. They were just here." Pakkun said. " Orochimaru is close as well."

The ninjas took off.  
--

**Sasuke's PV**

When Orochimaru brought back this lame ass recruit I felt as if I would vomit. He had the nerve to talk about the stupid bitch Sakura in front of me. I would have killed the retarded nin if that snake bastard hadn't have grabbed my arm at the last minute. Then right after I calmed down Orochimaru told me my brother, the leader of the Akatsuki and Naruto were about to attack us. If Kabuto was holding me, I would have killed the snake man.

" They should be here any minute." Orochimaru said, getting out of my range.

" I like how you tell me this now instead of a few minutes ago when you first introduced me to fag boy." I said, trying to struggle out of Kabuto's grip.

" But Sasuke, it would have ruined your good mood." The snake bastard said sarcastically. " And we all know that your always in such a good mood."

I rolled my eyes. The medical nin put me down.

" Now, now, save your energy for the Akatsuki." Kabuto said fixing his glasses. " They will be a handful."

" Yeah, but I can take them." I said. " I'm determined."

I knew that they both knew why I was determined. It wasn't because of Itachi or the thrill of fighting someone as strong as the Akatsuki leader. It was because if I won I would be able to keep my little blond as a sex pet. The thought of Naruto as a sex pet made my pants tighter. I couldn't wait to fight my little fox again. Dominating him sounded like so much fun. I couldn't control the smirk on my face, I was just so excited.  
--

My heart began to pound in my chest. I knew how close to Orochimaru we were. In a few minutes we would be upon him. My stomach began to turn. What if Sasuke was there? If he beats me again will he rape me? Leader-sama looked at me. He knew that I was afraid of this outcome of this fight.

" Don't worry Kitsune." he said. " I'll snap the Uchiha in half if he tries to hurt you."

" Yes, and I'll put him through years of mental torture." Itachi said with a smirk.

The three of us rounded a corner. We entered a large room. In the middle of the room stood Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Leader-sama could handle the snake bastard and Itachi could handle the medic. But I wasn't sure if I could win against the younger Uchiha.

" Well, well, if it isn't the Akatsuki." Orochimaru said with a smirk. " What brings you here."

" We have come to take back our ring." Leader-sama said.

Orochimaru, wasting not time, sent a snake out to rip out leader-sama's throat. He grabbed the snake with relative ease and snapped it in half.

" You didn't start without us did you?" A voice from behind us said.

I turned around. It was Kakashi, Sakura, and some red haired guy. Had they followed us? Then another door was blasted open. A random black haired boy walked into the room.

" Hey did you miss me?" The guy asked.

" Sai?!" Sakura gasped.

He moved quickly move to them.

" I would never betray you." He said with a smile.

" It looks like we have a remote challenge." Leader-sama said. " So are we going to stand here and look pretty or are we going to fight each other?"  
--

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE KUNG FU FIGHTING!!**

**Me: Damnit.  
Naruto: what?  
Me: The part were you asked leader-sama and Itachi if they smelled something.  
Naruto: Yeah? What about it.  
Me: I should have had a funny fart joke or something  
Naruto: Are you secretly a guy or something?  
Me: -checks between legs- NOPE. Why do you ask?  
Naruto: Cause only a guy would say something like that.  
Me: Hmmm whatever. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA AND NARUTO!!**

**- for all my other fanfic fans that have been waiting for sequels to fox and the prince, and Naruto has Family...I will be updating them after I finish the What If fanfic. Which should be in about a month or-**


	6. Prepare for trouble!

**WOOP CHAPTER LIKE 5! Party time Naruto's PV --**

I couldn't believe it, everyone was there. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke. Fate was conspiring against me, I swear it. This wasn't just a horrible coincidence. I knew some force was pulling us together, and a different force was pulling us apart. A few moments passed where no words were spoken. I think everyone was in slight shock about what was going on here. Leader-sama broke the awkward silence.

" So Sasuke how do you feel about your brother having sex with Naruto?" He asked.

Well no one ever said leader-sama had consideration for people's feelings. Whether the person was on his side or not. The look on Sasuke's face changed from cocky to down right pissed. The younger always had an extremely protective side for me. Even though he never showed it to me when he forced sex on me and beat the shit out of me.

" You bastard." Sasuke said clenching his fists.

Orochimaru smirked, loving the betrayal that had been revealed. Leader-sama cracked a big smile and began to laugh.

" It gets so much worse Uchiha-bitch." Leader-sama said walking over to me. I looked over at him, the panic in my chest began to build. I knew things were going to get so much worse before it gets better. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. His lips were pressed down onto mine. It was brief meaningless kiss but it was enough to make Sasuke charge, his Chidori flaring.

" SASUKE YOU FOOL!" Orochimaru yelled.

I could tell he wasn't listening to his master. Then for some reason I felt the familiar shape of Sasuke's name escape my lips.

" SASUKE STOP! HE'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed, instantly I covered my mouth.

The Uchiha stopped in his tracks and smirked. Itachi looked over at me in disbelief. Kakashi ran out and tried to punch Sasuke but the Uchiha was able to move in time. Leader-sama began to grit his teeth, Sasuke was almost close enough to fall into his trap.

" Looks like Naruto still has some love for me after all." Sasuke said, his cockiness returning.

Leader-sama shot me a glare and I shuddered. He would make me pay for that later. A presence came up behind me, it was Sakura, she almost landed a devastating punch but I was able to jump out of the way. While I was up in the air Sasuke managed to sneak up behind me and snake his arms around my waist. We landed on the ground and I struggled to get out of his grip.

" If you think I'm letting go your wrong." Sasuke whispered into my ear, " Never again will I let go of you."

Sakura cracked her knuckles and fiercely punched the ground. The tiled floors easily crumbled under her massive strength. Sasuke barely was able to move us in time.

" Looks like Sakura isn't that weak little girl anymore." Sasuke said landing on a piece of the floor.

--

Itachi flung Kabuto into the wall. The medical nin was no match for Itachi's brute strength.

" Give it up four eyes. You can't ever compare to me." Itachi said punching Kabuto in the stomach.

The med-nin coughed up blood. Tenchi threw a kunai, it barely missed the older Uchiha. Sai opened one of his scrolls and an ink drawing came to life and tried to smash Itachi. Several paper bombs landed on the ink causing it to explode and turn into useless puddles.

" Even if its three on one, your combined efforts aren't enough." The Uchiha said calmly.

_" Damn,"_ Sai thought, _" My drawing are useless against him."_

Tenchi glared at the calm man. He would pay for all the crimes he committed. The red head threw together a few hand signs.

" CRYSTAL ICE FORMATION!" He yelled as large shards of ice shot out of the floor. The dust cleared and Itachi was perched on the top of the largest shard.

" I hope you didn't expect that, that attack would actually work." He said, " With my Sharingan I can see everything."

" YOU BASTARD." Kabuto yelled, the chakra in his hand fully ready for the kill.

--

Leader-sama kicked Kakashi and sent him flying into the wall. Orochimaru just laughed.

" Do you think that I will be defeat by you?" The snake bastard asked.

The heavily pierced one just smirked. Orochimaru started to get annoyed by leader-sama's smug attitude.

" That depends, do you think that you can withstand my Rinnegan?" Leader-sama asked. " Cause the last time I check no one but Naruto could."

" Are you insulting my skill level?" Orochimaru asked angrily. " I will kill you and destroy your worthless organization!"

The snake bastard ran towards him. Leader-sama activated his Rinnegan and his fat body appeared taking the blow from Orochimaru without any complaints. The sannin glared at the body before him.

" So it is true that you can summon bodies with your eyes." Orochimaru said spitting out his Kusanagi sword. " But no matter, as soon as I kill you, I'll figure out your bloodline trait and use it to my advantage."

The blade swiftly sliced through the air trying to hit either of Leader-sama's bodies. After a few more swings and continuous misses the snake bastard began to get frustrated. Kakashi got up, fighting the pain he felt in his now broken ribs, and watched Leader-sama simply push Orochimaru's last nerve.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!! FIGHT ME!" The sannin said slashing the air. That was it, the last straw. Orochimaru began to transform into his true form. If leader-sama was drinking something he would have spit it all over the place. The damn snake bastard actually turned into a giant snake!

" Of course I have to fight the one that turns into a giant ass snake." Leader-sama muttered.

Orochimaru slammed his massive body down. Leader-sama moved and watched as the snake man create giant craters in the floor. Kakashi stayed motionless against the wall, there was no possible way he could even last a minute with the dangerous nin. A blood curdling scream made everyone turn to Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha was clutching his dick and vomiting. Sakura's mouth was seriously about to fall off because it was open so wide. I actually couldn't believe it either, I had just kicked Sasuke in the balls. The younger Uchiha got onto his knees and sent a blood chilling glare my way.

" I'll fucking make you pay for that Naruto!" He yelled getting onto his feet. His body shook with pain but he bared through it.

" NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT," Sakura yelled, her fist packed with chakra. Sasuke caught her fist and threw her across the room. Sakura's body smashed into Kakashi, both fell unconscious.

Sasuke began to laugh. " Now there's no one who will help you. Understand this and only this," The amusement in Sasuke's voice faded. " YOU ARE MINE, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE, NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO OR WHO YOU FUCK YOU'LL ALWAYS COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME."

His words struck my heart like daggers. I couldn't breathe, he was right, there was no way I could escape him. Sasuke moved closer to me, my body was completely frozen. The Uchiha reached out and gently cupped my face, my eyes began to burn as tears fell down my cheeks. His finger caught one of my tears and he brought it to his tongue. Sasuke always loved to make me cry, he said my tears were sweet and delicious.

" Naruto! Don't listen to him!" Itachi yelled. " You've come to far to let him crush like that! You know that your stronger than that!"

I took a long breath and calmed myself. Itachi was right, I came here to crush Sasuke not let him crush me. I smacked the Uchiha's hand away from my face. I would never let his touch me ever again.

" So Itachi's shallow words gave you strength, eh?" Sasuke said with a glare, " No matter. Soon enough you'll be on your knees begging me to forgive everything you've done to betray me."

I gritted my teeth. There was only one technique I could use to stop him, but it would burden me with its demanding chakra requirement. Oh well, this was not the place to magically pull a new technique out of my ass. I shut my eyes and opened them quickly. My newly acquired Rinnegan flooded my vision. Mine was different than Leader-sama's, it could come and go as I wished. And I could make multiple bodies of myself, I didn't have to fight someone and take their body. Leader-sama thinks that my eyes are much more powerful than his own.

I felt a shadow loom over me. At that moment I wish I wouldn't have looked up to see Orochimaru's giant body about to crush me. Pushing as much chakra as possible through my body I prepared for him to fall on me.

--

**IS NARUTO GOING TO BE CRUSHED AND KILLED BY THE SNAKE BASTARD? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Naruto: We are all gathered here today to honor the memory of Hitoko-sama. We will truly miss her putting us together and making us yaoi for ramen. Me: Naruto, what the hell are you doing?  
Naruto: ... HITOKO-SAMA YOUR ALIVE!  
Itachi: -tackles- I missed you!! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED  
Me: I was only gone for like 2 months.  
Sasuke: That's still a hell of a long time!  
Me: Well I'll make it up to you guys. This is HITOKO-SAMA!  
Sasuke: Hitoko-sama will be starting the new chapters of the family fic soon. LOOK OUT FOR THEM**


	7. Partical Failures

**YAY CHAPTER LIKE 6 IS HERE!! WOOP! ENJOY IT!! NARUTO'S PV**

**--**

There was no way that Orochimaru could kill me with such an attack. His large body slammed down, but it didn't make a crater this time. I tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and used it to my advantage. The chakra created multiple giant hands that caught the snake. The red chakra gripped around his new body and threw it. He slammed into a wall, the massive force used crushed it and sent the snake bastard flying out into the hallway. He turned back into his human form and fumbled back into the room with us. Orochimaru glared at me. I hissed at him and the chakra around me began to grow, more and more poured out because of my anger. Sasuke had seen me like this before and it didn't phase him at all. He simply backed up to a safe distance away from me and held his ground. I sent a large wave of chakra at the younger Uchiha. He had trouble dodging it and when it came back the chakra gripped him and tossed his body into the floor with extreme force. Little did I know that he had activated his curse mark. He survived the blow and got up onto his feet. Sasuke looked so strange when he was using his curse mark.

" Hehehe. Looks like we're going to have a repeat of last time we fought like this, huh Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smirk. I glared daggers at him and he just lunged forward. He was fast, very fast. His fist connected with my face and it sent me flying. I was able to stop myself before I hit a wall. More of the red chakra leaked out and I was being to loose myself control. If I went to four tails, everything would be done for. My body had got to be pushing at least three tails. I needed to get over to Leader-sama so he could seal the Kyuubi's chakra again. Sasuke ran over to me and wrapped his hand around my throat. He chuckled and the Chidori spread all over his body. Of course I was shocked by it and my body went completely numb. The younger Uchiha let the curse mark fade to normal. He pulled me close to him and he kissed my forehead. I hated that Sasuke was taking advantage of my weakened state, even the Kyuubi's chakra had dissipated. A low grunt left my lips when Sasuke let go of my neck and dropped my body into his arms. I felt udder disgust when he pulled my face up and kissed me harshly on the lips. He smiled a bit and hugged me tight. I let out a hiss and he just ignored it. The Uchiha smirked and I could feel his hand dropping lower. My breath caught in my throat. Was he going to rape me in front of everyone? Suddenly his hand stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. He did have a heart after all. I looked up and saw why he had stopped. Itachi was standing right behind him, a kunai at his throat.

" Itachi." I whimpered. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. He wouldn't let Sasuke hurt me. The older Uchiha pressed the blade into the soft flesh on his brother's neck. Blood trickled from the wound and some of it landed on my cloak. The younger just stood there and didn't do anything about it. That wasn't like Sasuke at all…Unless he was planning something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Orochimaru sneak up behind Itachi. His Kusanagi sword drawn and ready to slice through the older's neck. I was about to say something when Leader-sama slammed into the snake bastard. Orochimaru hit the wall beside him and slid down it. The younger Uchiha didn't seem very pleased that his master had failed him. Kabuto ran over to the snake and began healing him. Both of the Akatsuki members ignored them. They were too preoccupied with Sasuke. I looked over at Pein, the look in his eyes were of pure hatred. He summoned another one of his bodies. I recognized this one as the summoning one. It had much longer hair and was capable of summoning a verity of monsters. I assumed he summoned that body so he could crush the younger Uchiha with a beast. But I was wrong. He did summon a beast, however, the monster went after Orochimaru and Kabuto. Its massive limbs came crashing down onto the spot they were sitting in. The dust cleared and no bodies were seen. Sasuke smirked and I noticed something was caressing my legs. The younger Uchiha was scooped me up into his arms. He was also able to move away from his brother without getting hurt.

" Orochimaru, Kabuto. Lets get out of here!" Sasuke yelled running out of the room. Damnit I was still paralyzed and couldn't do anything to stop the Uchiha. I was so useless when he was around, I couldn't do anything right. He always got to me. He pulled me tighter into his chest and ran faster. The snake bastard and his little follower were right behind us. Itachi and Pein right on their tails. They wouldn't give me up without a fight. I could tell Leader-sama was pissed. He had dropped his guard for less than a minute and Sasuke managed to capture and escape with me. The younger Uchiha seemed to be running for nothing until he let something explode. And this was a massive explosion. It took out a good 200 yards of the base. He jumped up and landed on the exposed ground that was above the ruined base. Sasuke turned around and stared down at Itachi and Pein. I wished that my body could move. I knew if they couldn't save me now, I would be DOOMED.

" STOP SASUKE!" Sakura yelled jumping high into the air. Her fist connected with the earth and it just crumbled underneath her strength. In the confusion he dropped me. This made me kinda glad that Sakura woke up from her little beat down. I landed on my knees, I had actually fallen back into the base. Leader-sama ran to my side and helped me up. I was out of the Uchiha's grip once more. Eventually Kakashi and the rest of his squad showed up. Did they all get knocked out? That's pretty weak if you ask me. The younger Uchiha raised his hand and everyone stared up at him. What was he going to do? Orochimaru grabbed his arm from behind and I stared up in awe that the snake bastard would be so daring.

" Sasuke that jutsu will kill Naruto too, you know." The snake said tightening his grip on the Uchiha's arm. " And we all know that you wouldn't want him to die."

" Well if we can salvage his body we can just resurrect him, right?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Orochimaru stared blankly at the Uchiha.

" Sasuke if Orochimaru told you something you should actually listen to him." Kabuto said. " You're being to bold. A jutsu like that wouldn't leave anything and then you would be fucked."

Sasuke lowered his arm and shook his arm to make Orochimaru release the appendage. They just stared down at us and they're bodies started to disappear. " Until next time. MY Naruto." He said with a bone chilling smirk. I looked over at Leader-sama. He sighed. Mission failed. We didn't not kill Orochimaru or Sasuke. Damnit. Then one of Pein's bodies appeared he was holding a old severed hand with an Akatsuki ring on it. So that's Orochimaru's original hand? He must of kept it so he could feel nostalgic when he looked at his failures. Itachi sighed and looked at that hand with a far off gaze. Was he the one who removed the it? I wasn't sure but I'd ask him about it later. Pein handed me the ring and tossed the hand aside. I slid it onto my left pinky finger. We began to move out when Sakura grabbed my arm. She pulled me into her chest and let out a choked cry.

" Please Naruto, come back to the village." She sobbed. " We all miss you so much!"

" No. I'm not going back there. My place is with the Akatsuki." I said pulling against her iron strong grip. She only tightened up and cried more.

" Why! WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK?!" She yelled, " I don't wanna live with failing to bring you back a second time! PLEASE!! Come home!"

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled back. I had, had it with her. " Do you enjoy being hurt or something? Why do you chase after me so? Do you like to set yourself up for failure? Haven't you thought about how I feel about this? I DON'T WANT TO BE RESCUED!! Listen Sakura I don't want to be taken back to a place where I'm treated like a monster, I know that you don't truly care about me. And don't even act like I'm wrong. The real reason you want me to come back with you is so that I can go find Sasuke for you cause you seem to fail at bringing him back as well."

" Wow and I thought I was cold hearted." Pein said with a chuckle. Itachi just stared at us. I removed myself from her grip and she fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't control her sobs. Absolutely pathetic.

" Sakura." I muttered. She looked up at me, hope stained her blotchy eyes. " You're pathetic. And quite annoying. I can see why Sasuke doesn't like you. It makes almost perfect sense to me now." I pulled a few kunai out of my holster. I knew she wouldn't dodge them. I tossed them at her when all of a sudden that red haired guy jumped in the way and took the damage for her. Like I cared, they could all die. I turned on my heel and walked to Itachi and Pein. Leader-sama, I could tell, was proud of me for completely severing my bonds with them. We disappeared in a gust of leaves.

--

**EW Sakura's PV! -washes self after saying that-**

Why had Tenchi sacrificed himself like that? I crawled over to him and started to use my medical nin jutsu. All the wounds were very deep and in vital spots. Naruto really was trying to kill me. Damnit, this wasn't working there was WAY too much blood pouring out of his body. If Tsunade was here she would be able to save him but I'm…not strong like she is. I pulled back from him, it was already too late to save him. Too much of his blood had been spilled.

" Sakura." He whimpered. " I'm sorry that Naruto has changed so much and that he has hurt you so much but I know you can get him back." He shut his eyes and coughed up blood. It hit my face and my eyes widened in shock. I've never seen anyone die before. Tears welled up in my eyes again. I failed him like I've failed everyone else. Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder and I got up. Tenchi had fallen here because of my stupidity. Sai looked longingly at me and it looked like he didn't understand my sadness. But at this moment I didn't care. I only wanted to get Naruto and Sasuke back.

--

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! **

**Naruto: Damn I told her off.  
Me: you know you should listen to yourself.  
Naruto: huh?  
Me: I mean that's probably how Sasuke feels about you and Sakura chasing him all the damn time. It gets kinda annoying  
Naruto: Oh. Yeah its is an annoying plot thing.  
Me: Yeah cause its been going on for like everness!  
Naruto: Mhmm. Well Please review!! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS HER GOING!  
Me: YEP THIS IS HITOKO-SAMA!!**


	8. The Punishment and stress relief

**WOOO CHAPTER 7!! QUICK WARNING! There will be OroSasuKabu and PeinNaruIta in this chapter. That's right 2 threesomes! But that's for a bit of stress relief for my dear fans xD…oh and these will be my first attempts at threesomes so don't be mean and tell me that they suck…it will hurt my soul. Enjoy. First PeinNaruIta then OroSasuKabu…Regular PV--**

Naruto rubbed his sore body. Damn Sasuke and his Chidori. The jutsu had paralyzed his muscles and now they were sore. He sighed and laid down on his bed. The blonde was so glad when Leader-sama decided that they would stay at an Inn tonight, even though he was being a cheapo and only rented one room with two beds. Oh well he was perfectly content with the conditions. He put his hands behind his head and sighed. Pein was still mad about the whole Sasuke thing and Naruto knew that he was cooking up a punishment for that. If he had let the younger Uchiha get a bit closer then he would have gotten caught in Pein's Rinnegan and he would never have to worry about the bastard ever again. Itachi was sitting on the bed next to the blonde, he looked bored as he stared up the ceiling. Naruto was tempted, leader-sama was taking a shower and the younger knew if he was careful, he would be able to kiss the Uchiha and not get busted. The blonde licked his lips and started to move towards the man. Then the bathroom door opened and Pein stepped out. The small blonde stared at Leader-sama. He wasn't wearing a shirt and water droplets were slowly descending down his torso. Naruto blushed slightly, it was a very sensual sight. Pein saw that his blonde was staring, the lust in his eyes was very alluring. But damnit he wouldn't try anything with the Uchiha in the room. Or would he? Indeed Pein had thought of a punishment for his dear little Jinchuriki.

Leader-sama sighed and walked over to the bed the youngest nin was on. He laid down on the bed next to the blonde and cuddled him in his arms. Itachi glanced over at the couple and he felt a pang of jealousy. He wished he could hold Naruto like that, but Pein was around and it would way to dangerous. The Uchiha scoffed and folded his arms. The blonde knew that Itachi was going to get mad but hell, he couldn't resist Leader-sama when he was being all sexy. Pein smirked at his little blonde. He removed the collar from Naruto's neck and he let out a sigh of relief. The blonde rubbed his sore skin and the oldest nin grabbed his wrists and began kissing the flesh. The younger moaned and tilted his head to give better access to his neck. Leader-sama stopped.

" Naruto-kun, we still haven't discussed your punishment about what happened earlier." Pein said with a smirk. His hand raise up and chakra restraints held down the blonde's wrists. The younger squirmed under the chakra. Leader-sama stood up and walked over to the Uchiha on the other bed. Itachi opened his mouth to ask what has going on but he was silenced by the heavily pierced man's lips. He used the smaller nin's shock as an advantage and slipped his tongue inside. Itachi moaned into the kiss. Leader-sama smirked and broke the kiss. It made the Uchiha whimper at the loss of contact. He lifted his body slightly off the bed, but Pein pushed him back down and began sucking on the pulse of the younger nin's neck. Naruto shifted uneasily as he watch his lovers. It was a bit too much to bare, he was craving to be touched like Itachi. The blonde tried to turn away from the erotic sight but the chakra bonds held him firmly in place. He let a whimper escape his lips. Pein looked over at Naruto and smirked. The oldest man removed the Uchiha's shirt and licked the soft, pink nipples he found there. He switched in between the two nubs making sure that they were not only hard, but almost to sensitive to touch. Leader-sama kissed down Itachi's chest and licked the soft skin on his naval. The heavily pierced one undid the buttons on the Uchiha's pants with his teeth. He removed the pesky clothing, leaving the younger completely nude. Cold air hit the Uchiha's erection and he shuddered. Pein smirked at Itachi's cock. His tongue snaked out and gently licked the slit, then he lowered his mouth onto the head and started to suck it. Itachi moaned and ran his fingers into Pein's red hair.

" Itachi, Pein." Naruto whimpered, " Please, I can't take it much more. I need you to fuck me." Leader-sama looked over at his little blonde and shook his head. The youngest nin struggled against his bonds more and tried to go over to his lovers. The heavily pierced one ignore his blonde's cries and went back to work on Itachi. The older's mouth completely engulfed the Uchiha. Itachi threw his head back and moaned. Leader-sama pushed as much as he could down his throat and began to hum around the boy. Torturing him with how good it felt. Pein slid three fingers into the Uchiha's mouth. He sucked on the intruding fingers, making sure they were completely covered in saliva. Leader-sama pulled them out of the younger's mouth and began to tease his entrance. Itachi moaned as the first finger was put in, then he felt two more enter. Giving his no time to prepare himself for the stretching. The Uchiha winced as the digits were thrusted in and out. Pein thrusted them in deeper and hit the other's prostate. The younger nin let out a choked cry of pleasure and came into Leader-sama's waiting mouth. The heavily pierced one smirked and pulled the fingers out. He unbuttoned his pants and positioned himself to enter the Uchiha. In one swift thrust Pein was inside the boy. The older let out a moan and thrust into Itachi again. The younger let out a harsh moan and pushed back onto the intruding cock. Leader-sama took it as a good sign and began to set a steady pace with the Uchiha. The boy's arms wrapped around his neck and he let out a moan right next to the older's ear. This fueled the thrusts and they became much harder. Itachi dug his nails into leader-sama's back, leaving red crests when he flatten his palms.

" Leader-sama!" Itachi cried as his prostate was getting slammed. Pein groaned as the Uchiha clamped his muscles around his cock. The older thrust faster into the boy, his climax coming soon. Leader-sama's hand reached out and wrapped around Itachi's weeping cock. Pein stroked the younger in time with his thrusts. In no time the Uchiha had cum, once again. The added tightness of the Uchiha made Leader-sama cum into Itachi's tight heat. They lay together for a moment. Exhausted but then they turned there attention to the tortured blonde laying trapped on the other bed.

" Hmm I think he's suffered enough. What do you say Itachi? Are you up for a little fun with our dear little blonde?" Pein asked nipping at the boy's ear. The Uchiha nodded fiercely and Leader-sama pulled out. " Good." Both of them moved over to Naruto. He was still bonded to the bed and wasn't going anywhere. The heavily pierced man cupped the blonde's face and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Itachi whimpered and began to lick the bruised flesh on the blonde's neck. Pein lifted his lips off Naruto's and started to lick the other side of the blonde's neck. Naruto moaned and tilted his head back so both men could get better access. Leader-sama pulled away from the flesh and released the chakra bonds. Instantly, the blonde's lips connected with the Uchiha's in a lustful kiss. The heavily pierced one smirked as he watched his two ukes take liberties with each other. Itachi knocked Naruto back down onto the bed and began removing all the clothes covering his body. The Uchiha began licking and biting all the visible skin on the younger's body. Pein grabbed onto Itachi's hips and began licking his entrance. The Sharingan user moaned and pushed his body back to get a better feeling. Naruto whimpered as he watched Itachi get more pleasure than he was. The Uchiha lowered his mouth onto the blonde's erection and began sucking it. Itachi was about to stick three fingers into Naruto's mouth when Pein grabbed his arm.

" No Uchiha. If you're going to take him, you'll take him dry. It's part of his punishment." He said letting go of his arm.

" I understand." Naruto said. Itachi looked up at the blonde.

" You sure about this? It'll hurt more." The Uchiha said, concern in his voice. Leader-sama smirked.

" No worries, I've taken him dry before and I'm bigger than you. It won't hurt him as much as you think." He said sliding a finger into the Uchiha. Itachi moaned. Leader-sama, being impatient, slid the other two fingers inside. Naruto watched as he was being stretched. He wished he could be prepared a little before he was going to be entered but that would go against something that Pein said, and you never want to disobey him. Itachi groaned as the fingers were removed, Pein pulled Naruto up from under the Uchiha. Leader-sama held Naruto for a moment. His mouth moved close to the blonde's ear.

" I wanna see you ride him." Pein whispered so only Naruto could hear him. The blonde blushed but nodded. Leader-sama flipped Itachi onto his back and Naruto crawled over the Uchiha and straddled his hips. The heavily pierced one positioned himself at Itachi's entrance. As soon as Naruto thrusted himself down onto Itachi's erection, Pein thrust into the Uchiha. The blonde moaned and slammed himself back down. Leader-sama's thrusts were steady and hard making the Uchiha moan. Itachi bucked up, making his erection go deeper into Naruto's tight ass. The blonde whimpered with pleasure and rod the Uchiha mercilessly. Pein groaned as Itachi clenched his muscles. He gripped the younger male's hips harder and began to slam into him without any hesitation. The Uchiha moaned loudly as Naruto began to move faster, up and down on his hard cock. The blonde placed his hands on Itachi's chest, to help steady himself. Leader-sama angled the Uchiha's body more so he would have the perfect access to Itachi's prostate. When it was hit head on Itachi arched up sending his cock deep into Naruto. The blonde cried with pleasure as his sweet spot was hit head on. Pein began to pant when his thrust became faster. The pleasure was about to send him over the edge. Naruto was continuing to slam himself down onto Itachi's hard cock. The blonde threw his head back and moaned as he came onto the Uchiha's stomach. With the increased tightness of Naruto's ass, Itachi came hard. Pein moaned as his cock was squeezed off. He came inside the Uchiha for a second time.

The three men lay exhausted. Itachi was on the brink of unconsciousness and Leader-sama was cuddling Naruto into his chest. Pein looked down at the Uchiha. He was quite satisfied with what happened tonight and would make a mental note to do it again. The blonde in his arms cuddled up more and gave a content sigh. Itachi, by this time, had passed out. He had cum three times, after all. Pein let Naruto down and then he scooped the Uchiha up into his arms. Leader-sama returned Itachi to his bed and even tucked him in and gave his a good night kiss on the fore head. He laid back down with his blonde.

" So Naruto-kun. I am not done with your punishment." He announced wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist when he was about to escape.

" But Pein you already punished me twice!" Naruto said struggling to get out of the older's iron grip.

" Yes but both of those times, basically Itachi was the one who was punishing you, not me. So I thought I'd give you what you had coming." He said tightening his grip. There was no way the blonde would be able to get away.

" We'll wake up Itachi if we do that!" The blonde protested. Leader-sama licked the shell of his ear.

" Well if he wakes up, he can join us again." Pein said, " Struggle and complain all you want. It doesn't bother me."

" You are seriously pure evil." Naruto said, giving up.

--

**OK FIRST THREESOME DONE!! NOW THE NEXT ONE!!**

--

Sasuke was pissed. He had, once again, failed to bring his blonde back with him. It frustrated him to no end. He just barely let Naruto slip through his fingers. The Uchiha began to grit his teeth and slammed his fists into his mattress. His nails dug into the flesh on his palms, they began to bleed but Sasuke didn't care. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Kabuto and Orochimaru entered his room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" What do you two want?" He asked the pair. The snake man smirked and walked over to the boy. He sat down on the bed next to him.

" well Sasuke-kun we knew that you were upset about the Naruto thing so we came here to cheer you up." Orochimaru said, pulling the Uchiha into a violent kiss. Sasuke happily opened his mouth letting the inhuman tongue slip in. Kabuto got onto the other side of the Uchiha and began sucking on his curse mark. The boy moaned and broke his kiss with Orochimaru. Both of the older men latched their mouths to Sasuke's soft neck. The Uchiha hissed with pleasure when the medic bravely bit the mark. The snake bastard started to remove Sasuke's shirt, he brought his head down to bite the Uchiha's nipples. His hands traveled lower and the unbuttoned his pants, in one swift motion Sasuke's pants and boxers were lying on the floor. Kabuto moved behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the boy's legs and arms, the medic rested his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He locked him in body bind. The Uchiha's semi erect member was now placed in plain view and it made Sasuke flush when Orochimaru licked his lips. His tongue snaked out and wrapped itself around Sasuke. The Uchiha moaned and tried to buck up but Kabuto's grip was to strong. The snake man tightened the wrap and pulled his tongue up and down. Kabuto grabbed Sasuke's nipples and began to pinch them hard. The Uchiha threw his head back and moaned. Orochimaru smirked and lowered his head. His mouth fully engulfed the boy, and he had no trouble pulling the Uchiha deep in his throat. Snakes don't have gag reflexes. Sasuke moaned when Orochimaru's throat began to vibrate around his cock.

The snake looked up and Kabuto who nodded. He let Sasuke go and Orochimaru stopped sucking. The Uchiha whimpered at the loss and glared at both men. The medic removed his clothes and so did the snake man. Sasuke still glared at them until he saw Kabuto lay back down. The Uchiha smirked and began to 69 the medic. Sasuke sucked Kabuto in. The medic moaned when Sasuke playfully nipped at his balls. Orochimaru smirked and went over to Sasuke's ass. His tongue snaked out and licked the Uchiha's entrance. Sasuke moaned, the vibrations sent pleasure waves down the medic's spine. Kabuto sucked in more of Sasuke and stuffed him farther down his throat. He hummed around the boy. Not satisfied with Sasuke's reaction Orochimaru slid his tongue inside, without any warning. The Uchiha cried in pleasure, making Kabuto's cock slid deeper into his mouth. He choked on it but he relaxed his throat, the medic's cock was fully engulfed now and Sasuke was moaning, sending non stop pleasure down Kabuto's spine. The Uchiha moaned when Orochimaru began to thrust his tongue in and out. The snake man pulled his tongue all the way out and got onto his knees. He lifted Sasuke off Kabuto and the medic got onto his knees as well.

" Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said as he placed the Uchiha in between himself and Kabuto. " I want to see you take care of Kabuto." Sasuke nodded and slid The medic's cock between his lips. As soon as the cock entered Sasuke's mouth, Orochimaru thrusted into the Uchiha. Kabuto moaned and grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's black hair. The Uchiha licked the slit and nibbled on the head. The snake bastard was pounding Sasuke without mercy. His cock rammed head on into the Uchiha's prostate, sending him over the edge. Sasuke came onto the bed. The added tightness of the Uchiha made Orochimaru moan. Sasuke moaned and sucked Kabuto harder. The medic came into the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke milked the man for all he was worth. Orochimaru smirked and slammed into Sasuke once more. The boy moaned loudly and thrusted back onto the invading cock. The snake man smirked and secretly summoned a snake. The serpent slid his way into the medic's unprepared entrance. Kabuto threw his head back and moaned. Orochimaru thrusted harder into Sasuke. The Uchiha clutched the bed and let out a silent scream. The medic watch the erotic sight before him, he pretended it his master penetrating him, not the snake. The Uchiha moaned more when Orochimaru thrusted faster, before he knew it Sasuke had cum again. The snake man thrusted harder. He thrusted one last time before he released into the Uchiha. The snake inside Kabuto thrusted into the man until it made him cum a second time. The three men lay on Sasuke's bed, exhausted.

Sasuke sighed and rolled onto his side. He wished Naruto was here so he could have fucked him senseless. But he could wait, he had before.

--

**OK ALL DONE WITH THE SMUT!! Hope you liked them..**

**Naruto: Why 2 threesomes?  
Me: Normally I would answer you but I got Pein here to do it.  
Pein: You see Naruto-kun she put 2 in there to show how we relieve stress or to show how we punish naughty boys like you. -tackles Naruto and rapes him-****Me: KYAAA!! This is Hitoko-sama!! **


	9. Nightmares and Secrets

**HEHE Sorry about the wait but here it is the next chapter. I hope you ENJOY IT!! Naruto's PV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After that wonderful night with Itachi and leader-sama, I got up to stretch my sore body. I heard a slight tapping sound against the window and paid no attention to it because there was a tree outside, and I've been known to over react to stuff like that ever since Sasuke would sneak into my house when I was asleep. The tapping did remind me of him but I knew as long as I was with Pein and Itachi I was safe. Maybe. I looked over at the window and my heart skipped a beat. Sasuke? Had he followed us? How much had he seen?

His fingers tapped louder against the glass like when he used to get annoyed with me when I wouldn't open the window right away. I stepped back and a scream caught in my throat when Sasuke pushed the unlocked window open. He smirked at me and walked over to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and another hand clamped over my mouth.

" _You are mine, you will always be mine! No matter where you go or who you fuck, you'll always come crawling back to me!" _Sasuke's words pounded against my skull. He would always come for me. I could never truly escape him.

Before I knew what was happening Sasuke had picked me up and was taking me out of the room. Itachi and Pein wouldn't wake up and save me. It was just like a scene from my worst nightmare. The younger Uchiha jumped out the window and clutched me tightly. He wouldn't accidentally drop me this time. No this time he wouldn't let me leave. My eyes widened, I knew what I had to do. I had to fight him off, no matter how useless it might be. I cupped his face gently and he smirked like he thought I was going to finally yield to him, fat chance. The hand quickly turned into a fist and I pulled it back to smash it into his temple. Sasuke dropped me as soon as my fist hit his face. Angrily, he walked over to me and pinned to me the ground. I struggled under him, unfortunately I knew he liked it. He always liked it when I would squirm and struggle. He slammed his mouth down on mine and bit my bottom lip hard, making it bleed. I gasped in pain and he slipped his tongue inside. He was especially cruel during kissing, always leaving my lips bruised, cracked, and bloody.

" Naruto, we've both been waiting for such a long time, that I decided we will skip the preliminaries and go straight for the main event." He said as drops of my blood stained his lips. I gulped and tried to scream or move but I found that my body wouldn't obey my brain's commands. Our clothes were removed without so much as a word uttered from my lips. His erection slid into my unprepared entrance, my breath hitched and I winced. It hurt so much. I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there. The pain never subsided. Sasuke's thrusts became rougher, he was going to cum soon. After a few more shallow thrusts his hot juices filled me.

"NARUTO!" A familiar voice called, I felt a strong stinging sensation against my hand and suddenly my whole body jerked upwards.

I opened my eyes and took a long breath. Pein was laying next to me, he looked very annoyed and had a large red mark on his face like he had been…uh oh. I swallowed and quickly tried to run out of the bed. His hand reached out and grabbed my arm before I could escape. He pulled me against his chest and sighed.

" Naruto, did you find it necessary to punch me in the face while you slept?" He asked. His grip on me was tightening. I cringed.

" I'm sorry Pein I was having a nightmare and I punched Sasuke and I didn't know I hit you! I swear!" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't punish me.

He grip loosened and I could feel his breath caress my ear. " Another dream about him? I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Leader-sama kissed my forehead and released me. He got out of bed and started to get dressed. He threw my clothes on the bed, hey they weren't actually destroyed this time! Itachi walked, more like limped, out of the bathroom. I could tell he wouldn't be able to walk for a few days.

" Come on Naruto get dressed. We're leaving." Pein said throwing Itachi's clothes at him. The older Uchiha was dressed in a flash, even though every time he took a step he would wince. I threw my clothes on and headed for the door but then I turned back to see Pein standing right behind me, collar in hand. I sighed and let him slid it around my neck. Damn collar with its pain. Leader-sama smirked and picked Itachi up bridal-style. The Uchiha blushed and tried to argue but he was met by a glare. He shut his mouth and wrapped him arms around Pein's neck. He really did not want to be dropped. I opened the door and stepped into the crisp morning air. It had rained last night making the air smell clean almost new. Pein stepped out with Itachi squirming to find a better position in his arms. I smiled to myself. I never thought I would see something like this ever. I jumped off the railing and started running. Itachi just looked at Leader-sama and shook his head. Pein smirked and repeated what I just did, Itachi yelped. He tighten his grip and buried his face into the older man's neck. They caught up to me in no time.

" Wow look at how much fun Itachi is having!" I said with a chuckle, he glared at me. Leader-sama smirked and started moving faster.

" Only a few more hours Itachi!" Pein said kissing part of Itachi's exposed neck. The Uchiha relaxed a little bit and turned so he could see what was happening. I wanted to laugh so bad but I knew Itachi would get angry and send me into the Tsukuyomi. Suddenly Pein stopped, I slowed to a halt and turned around. The look on his face wasn't pleased. Itachi looked confused.

" What is it?" He asked. Leader-sama frowned and then shook his head. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. He started up again, faster this time. Something must have gone wrong at headquarters or maybe we were being followed? I wasn't sure and Pein's silence was eerie. I mean he was normally a quiet person but usually he would talk to us when something was going down. When we finally got into the cover of the forest Pein stopped again and placed Itachi on the ground. He winced and leaned his body against a tree. Leader-sama looked over at me.

" Naruto take Itachi back to the base. I have some unfinished business to take care of." He said. I blinked and nodded. No use fighting with him. I walked over to Itachi and knelt down slightly. He got on my back, it was easier to carry him piggy-back. Itachi softly licked the shell of my ear when leader-sama turned away from us. He let out a large sigh and walked over to me, his lips connected to mine in a sweet, meaningful kiss. His hand stroked my face and he gestured for us to leave and I did. He waved once and I stopped looking back.

Pein stood there in silence for a moment. But he quickly turned and glared towards a near-by tree. A man walked out from behind it and smirked. Leader-sama's hands clenched into fists.

" What do you want Tobi?" He asked, angrily.

" You don't have to call me Tobi now, the Kyuubi is out of earshot and Itachi already knows who I am. As to why I am here, well I think you already know." The man replied.

" Alright Madara, why couldn't we talk this over at the base? In private?" He asked through clenched teeth. Madara smirked wider. He walked over to Pein and ran his across his back.

" Pein, Pein, Pein, you know how much I love to torment you! Besides, this time it couldn't wait. How long?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

" Two more." Pein replied. " Two more Jinchuriki and then we can seal the Kyuubi. Though I just don't see why we can't just keep him as a member, he's completely loyal to me and I know he'll destroy Kohona…"

Leader-sama was silenced by a solitary finger against his lips. He knew not to argue with Madara, but he was so attached to that he couldn't help it. The shadowy man pushed Pein against a tree and gripped his throat.

" You forget that the Kyuubi is mine. I am the only one who will have that power, so I suggest you get remember that he is only a sacrifice. He is the container we have to destroy, I told you not to fall in love with him but you did anyway and now you will suffer with your poor judgment." Madara said. His face got closer to Pein's they're lips locked for a devastating moment and then they broke apart. " Don't forget your place. It will always be under me."

Madara dropped him and slowly walked off. " If you hurry you'll be able to catch up to them."

Pein nodded and started running. He didn't want to think, it would only make his heart ache. The shadowy man sighed and slipped his mask back over his face.

-------------------

**Me: WOOOO!! Finished. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Itachi : -glares- Why did you give me a limp and not Naruto?!**

**Naruto: -hides behind me- Calm down**

** Me: He's going to kill me isn't he?**

**Naruto: Yeah…RUN!!**

**Me/Naruto: -Runs away-**

**Itachi: DAMNIT GET BACK HERE! I have a limp its not fair! This was Hitoko-sama.**


	10. A Lover's Hatred and New Teammates

**WOO NEXT CHAPTER OF EXCITEMENT AND WONDER!! Sasuke's PV…**

**---------------------**

I laid in my bed with Kabuto cuddling up to me. How I wished it was Naruto. Orochimaru had already got up and gave me his usual smack on the ass 'good morning'. Bastard. The running water of my shower was a reminder that he was in the room next to me, and how he thought that he had such a tight grip on me. I smirked, oh if only Orochimaru knew what I had planned for such a pathetic being as himself. If only. Kabuto leaned up to me and our lips smashed together in a small kiss. Now I didn't mind the medical nin very much, he kinda reminded me of Naruto only less adorable. Kabuto stretched and got out of my bed. I folded my arms and placed them behind my head. Eventually those two would get out of here and I could take a shower alone. I really wasn't in the mood for getting felt up while I washed the dried sweat and cum off my body.

" Well Sasuke, until next time." Kabuto said blowing me a kiss. I smirked a little bit. One down, one more to go. The medic left my room and slammed my door shut as soon as Orochimaru stepped out of the bathroom. He was smirking at me as he dried his long black hair. I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and he slinked over to where I lay. His hand reached out and slowly made its way down into the blanket that covered my naked body. His hand gripped my dick. I wasn't hard and I didn't plan on becoming so. His smirk dissipated when his stroking didn't make me react. The look on his face was priceless. I took a mental picture and added it to all the others I had taken of his disappointment.

" I bet if I were Naruto-kun you would be hard." He muttered hatefully. I only smiled. Of course I would be hard, willing was the best it was. Even though I did love to torture and force him to do things, the sex we had when he was willing always was the best. Him moaning my name and arching in pleasure instead of pain. Yes always the best. No one could compare to him. Orochimaru stood up and redressed. He opened my door and took one step out.

" Sasuke your training will happen at around 10. Don't be late or I will make you run laps until midnight." And without missing a beat he left my sight. I sighed and got up, at least I pissed him off. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Knowing Orochimaru, most of the hot water would be gone and the most I could get was a quick five minute shower. It would be good enough for now. I stepped into the water and ran my fingers through my hair. After a moment I added shampoo to the mix and washed it out. The water was beginning to cool and I just started to scrub off the grime. Right before the water turned ice cold I was done. Reaching for the other towel I stepped out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed the door knob. The door flew open revealing a very flustered Kabuto.

" Sasuke-kun! Its Orochimaru-sama, his body is failing him! I need you to help me to get him into his room." He said while pushing out the door in a rush. This could not have gone better if I planned it. I smirked to myself as we picked up my fallen 'master' and carried him to his room.

-------------

**TO KOHONA! Sakura's PV **

It had almost been a week since I last saw Naruto and Sasuke. I really didn't know what to do about this anymore. We had told Tsunade what had happened to Tenchi and how Naruto still refused to come back. This made her very upset, she missed the idiot almost as much as I did. I felt so bad that my healing abilities didn't save Kakashi from another visit to the hospital. His ribs were very badly broken and splintered. Sai came out relatively fine, only few scraps and bruises. Currently we were waiting for our new team mate and Jonin who would accompany us. Tsunade tapped her fingers against her desk, she was on her third bottle of sake and she said she still felt the sting in her heart. The door swung open and two people walked in. Tsunade looked up and waved at the people. One was a girl, she looked about our age, had red hair that hung around her shoulders and her eyes were a soft brown, she was actually pretty cute. The other was a man, who had brown hair and large black eyes.

" Sakura, Sai. " Tsunade began, " These are your new team members, Botan and Yamato."

The girl named Botan looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. She scoffed and flipped her hair. " You don't expect me to be in a team with…THEM, do you? I mean they're no where close to my skill level, in fact this mission isn't even that hard!"

Everyone's morale was killed by one statement from her mouth. I smiled bitterly at her. What a bitch. She smiled back at me, I knew it was fake and then she started to glare which made me start to glare. Tsunade watched us mentally fighting and sighed. I knew I shouldn't be fighting with her but I just couldn't help it, I mean she was just so cocky, and did she even know that this mission was important? Her face softened and she started to smirk a little. God she was really getting to me. She might even be worse than Ino. Sai didn't even seem to be phased by her at all, maybe it's the way he was trained when he was in ROOT. But even he is know for being a bit of a smart ass. I walked over to her and ignored her smirk.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I think you don't understand what kind of mission this is, we're hunting down dangerous criminals and if you think this should be taken lightly, maybe you should go home where you won't break a nail." I said, pulling my fist back. I was close enough to where she wouldn't be able to dodge it easily but suddenly my fist was blocked by something soft and sharp…Really sharp. I looked at my fist and it was locked up by long strains of hair. Botan brought her hand up by my face and let me see how the hairs wrapped around her fingers and extended outwards. It was a lot like how the puppet masters used chakra strings.

" You know Haruno-san." She said cockiness lacing her voice, " You have pretty hair. I hope you don't mind if I take it."

Just like that a large wooden plank pushed Botan back against the wall farthest from us. Her hair strings cut deeply into my hand and I was bleed moderately bad. The hair must have been as strong as steel and sharp as a freshly sharpened sword. Something slicing through my face brought me out of my thoughts. Strains of hair shot out of her hand and thickened, if they were as strong as steel they would easily able to pierce through flesh. The man called Yamato jumped in front of me and took the blow, I flinched and shut my eyes. When I felt no blood splatter I opened my eyes again. The hairs had stopped just centimeters from Yamato's chest. Botan laughed a very sinister laugh, then she suddenly stopped and looked at me.

" Aw little girl thinks she's tough just because she trained with Tsunade-sama. Well listen hear pinky, your physical strength won't save you from me and my hair. The strongest shinobi fall at my feet when I fight, don't think I won't be able to kill you." She said coolly. " Also don't think that I don't understand how important this mission is. Personally, I think I could do this by myself but no I was assigned a crappy little team and.."

" Enough Botan!" Tsunade boomed. Her words stopped and she just shrugged. I saw Sai gulp and I didn't blame him. Botan pulled out a brush and pulled it through her hair a few times. How vain is she? She looked up at me and smirked.

" Vain enough." She replied. My heart skipped a beat. Botan could read my thoughts? She nodded.

" Well I guess that you've already figure out that Botan can read minds, huh Sakura." Sai said. " That's not even the beginning of what she can do. We were in ROOT together, she's only brought out for very important matters. She is not to be toyed with. SHE WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL ANYONE SHE THINKS IS USELESS!"

I swallowed hard. Not even the beginning? What is she? She only smiled at me. Yamato crossed his arms and stiffened. Why the hell did Tsunade add such a dangerous member to the team?

" Sakura," Tsunade said, " Don't fight with her. Sai is right about her. The only reason she's going with you this time is because the Akatsuki and Orochimaru have become far to dangerous for a normal four man cell. She might be the only way that we will ever get Naruto and Sasuke back. And as soon as her mission is done, she will be put back under lockdown. Until then Yamato will be the only one who will be able to withstand her attacks and be control her actions so no one will die."

Was she really the only way we could get Sasuke and Naruto back? I saw a twinkle in her eyes. A murderous gleam. I wanted to scream and run away but I think it would give her satisfaction to see me squirm in fear. My skin crawled. I don't think I'm going to live through this.

--------

**ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED!! WOOO.**

**Naruto: What's up with the scary badass?**

**Me: Eh I think I made her a little too strong **

**Naruto: I'll say. I mean she's much stronger than anyone who would be in this show. **

**Me: What about a demon? **

**Naruto: Are you foreshadowing something?**

**Me: Ehh I think so, but I haven't decided**

**Naruto : Great. Well Until Next Time! THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!**


	11. Of Fear and Tears

**NEXT CHAPTER WOOOO -does the victory dance- Naruto's PV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

I drummed my fingers impatiently against Itachi's bed side table. Where the hell was leader-sama?! I knew he stopped because he had 'unfinished business' but he was taking SO much longer than I had ever expected. Itachi repeatedly assured me that he was fine but running a bit late. My heart ached. What if he wasn't fine? What if he got hurt and now he's bleeding to death? What if he was KILLED?! I clamped my hands over my ears to keep the voices in my head from telling me such lies. The older Uchiha turned over to face me, his arms stretched out and pulled me against his chest. He petted my hair and kissed my temple. I nuzzled his chest and sighed. Leader-sama was ok, and I knew it. I just worry to much. And with that my mind went blank enough to sleep.

I awoke when I heard soft whispers and feet creaking against the floor . My eyes fluttered open and I saw a man I've never seen before. Itachi was standing by him and his fists were clenched at his sides, he glanced at me slightly and sighed softly. The man smirked and ran a hand down the Uchiha's cheek but swiftly grabbed his pale throat. I closed my eyes and turned over. It was so hard to calm my breathing but I managed. Seeing it was one thing but hearing it was another.

" Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough, ne Itachi?" The man said, " Allow me to say it again, you have to end it with him! You've gotten far to attached to him and what will you do when he dies right in front of you? It is his destiny to die and yet you still picked to love him. You truly are a fool."

" Madara, I…" Itachi was silenced with a wet smacking sound. Were they kissing? I was to shocked to look and personally I really didn't want to. I clenched the sheets with my free hand. Madara…who is that? Is he a member? My mind raced. When Leader-Sama gets home I'll ask him. A sudden, painful slam brings me out of my thoughts. I fought the urge to roll over and see what happened, but soon the urge died when I heard Itachi moan. So they were going to have sex right next to me? Super.

" Please Madara.." Itachi begged, " Not now, what if Naruto wakes up?"

At least Itachi doesn't want me to watch him get fucked. How considerate. I heard another thud and then eerie silence. Was it possible that Itachi was killed for rebuking Madara? Now I was too frightened to turn and look. I heard the sounds of bodies shifting and the door opening.

" As you wish Itachi." Madara said softly shutting the door. I immediately rolled over. Itachi braced against the wall. He looked so scared, which was so strange because he NEVER showed any emotion. My heart began to race, who was that guy? And why didn't Itachi fight back? The Uchiha turned his face to the side and looked over at me. He knew I was awake, it was obvious. He slowly made his way over to me and sat down on the bed. His hands slowly made their way into my hair and he ruffled it gently. It wasn't like him to act like this, it made me nervous like he was going to do something. There was a knock on Itachi's door but the Uchiha didn't get up to answer it, he sat there in silence as the person on the other side of the door knocked louder, and more impatiently. Eventually, the person got annoyed and just ended up opening it. Leader-sama quietly stepped into Itachi's room. The Uchiha didn't even look up but his hand did stop moving.

" Did something happen while I was gone?" Pein asked, " You look pale Itachi. You sick or something?"

He just shook his head. Leader-sama raised an eyebrow, and looked questioningly at me. I got off Itachi's bed and his arm reached out and snatched my wrist. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me deeply. Then as quick as he grabbed me, he let go. Leader-sama seized my hand and pulled me to his side. Itachi laid down on his bed and turned over, not waiting to watch us leave. As soon as Pein closed the door he looked at me with a confused look. I snuggled into his chest and shook my head. He hugged me tightly. It was almost like he knew why Itachi was upset. Did he? I gulped and decided now would be the time to ask who Madara is.

" Leader-sama…who is Madara?" He grip on me suddenly tightened. His hand grabbed my chin and pulled my face up so I could look him in the eyes. He had a strange expression, like he was in pain.

" Madara is…well the REAL leader of the Akatsuki. He's the one who orders me around. He finds me very useful because of my jutsu so he put me in more or less second-command." He replied. The real leader? I didn't understand…So the man I've been calling Leader-sama isn't really the leader at all? Does that mean once they were done sealing all the demons, he would kill Pein? I didn't want to think anymore. My head hurt and all of this was really confusing. Pein ran his hand through my hair and gripped it roughly, he brought his face down on mine and our lips melted together. This would be the perfect way to forget. I opened my mouth against his and he slipped his tongue inside. I bit down on it slightly and he moaned quietly. His hand slipped into my shirt and he began to pinch my nipples.

" HEY LOOK DEIDARA-SEMPAI, LEADER-SAMA AND NARUTO-KUN ARE DOING IT IN THE HALLWAY!" Tobi yelled waving his in the air. Deidara stepped over to where Tobi was standing and grabbed his arm.

" Don't bother them, un. Leader-sama will never let you become a member if you do." Deidara said annoyed.

" OHHHHH! Your so wise Sempai!" Tobi said as he was being dragged away. God I hated Tobi. Leader-sama sighed and pulled his hand out of my shirt. He looked at me sadly and gently cupped my face in his hand.

" I guess Madara won't leave me alone about this." Pein said. I blinked. Was Tobi…Madara? It would make sense but I wasn't sure. I opened my mouth to say something but he put a finger to my lips. He only nodded once. I looked down at my feet, and Pein pulled my face back up to his. I looked deep into his eyes. Something told me, he was hurting.

" He doesn't want me to be with you or Itachi, does he?" I asked quietly. He pulled me into another tight hug. I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my cheek. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I held back my the rest of my tears, I knew they wouldn't solve anything. Leader-sama didn't want to let me go, so he gripped me tighter.

" Tell me it won't hurt." Pein muttered.

" What?" I asked.

" When I have to kill you. Tell me it won't hurt." He replied. He pulled me even tighter to his body, I could barely breathe now but I wouldn't care if I died now because I would die in his safe, loving arms.

" No promises." I muttered back. He smiled a little at that. I would never forget such a sweet, yet sad smile. I could feel the tears again and this time I would let them fall. No one could stop them. Then he suddenly let me go and started to pull me down the hallway. He threw me into his room and shut the door without entering. I heard a click and knew he had locked me in.

" I won't let you die!" He yelled through the door, " Because I love you Naruto. Now don't try anything to escape, I'm going to go talk to Madara."

My breathe caught in my throat and I slammed my body against the door. He ignored me and walked down the hallway to what could be certain death.

" PEIN!! NO, COME BACK!" I screamed, no avail.

------

**Angst!! WOO. I wonder what will happen to Leader-sama? I guess we'll have to wait 'til the next chapter.**

**Naruto: AW MAN! It was just starting to get good!  
****Me: I know, I hate myself for this  
****Naruto : So how did the viewers respond to Botan?  
****Me: -smiles- just as I had hoped. NO ONE LIKES HER, but at the same time they enjoy Sakura's fear.  
****Botan: What were you saying Hitoko-sama?  
****Me:….OH MY GOD WHO LET HER IN HERE!?! RUN FOR IT!  
****Naruto/me: FUCKING RUN!! -runs screaming-  
****Botan: weirdos. Please Review. **


	12. Hours and Unstoppable Destiny

**HURRAY NEXT CHAPTER! SOMEONE GET ME SOME BUTTER CAUSE I'M ON A ROLL. Naruto's PV**

**Naruto: Wow that was really gay  
****Me : you know what! Your really gay!**

**------**

Hours. Hours upon hours. Waiting for him to come back. Hours of hearing the never ending ticks of leader-sama's clock. Hours of laying on his bed waiting for him to burst through the door, covered in blood, telling me everything would be ok. Hours of staring at the white washed ceiling in his room. Hours of pain thinking about all the thing that could have happened to him. Hours of his name ringing in my head. And the always fun hours of pure boredom. My eyes got heavy with sleep and my head fell to the side. I quickly raised it up again. This was NO time for sleep. But before I knew it I was sleeping.

" _Are you afraid of me Naruto-kun?" Leader-sama asked, as he softly cupped my cheek._

_Was he being serious? Of course I was afraid of him! I mean he's been trying to kill me since I got here! I pulled away from him. I've noticed he has a low tolerance for defiance. His hand gripped my face. With any slight movement he could easily crush my skull. I gulped and he lessened his hold. The look in his eyes told me he wanted an answer._

" _Yes! I'm afraid of you!" I yelled and he threw me to the ground. I landed on my face but I dared not to get up._

" _Good. You must always fear pain Naruto-kun. Pain is a reaction, it tells us we are alive. Pain is a wondrous thing, you understand this don't you?" Leader-sama said. All I could do was nod. " Pain can start and end wars. You should embrace and loath it. It should be worshiped and feared."_

" _Just like you." I spat. He smiled at me. " Is that why you call yourself as such? And tell people that you are a god?" _

" _It looks like you've caught on, ne Naruto-kun." He said pulling me into his lap. He brushed the hair out of my face and gently traced my cheek with his thumb. There were lies in his touches. He didn't want to be gentle with me. He just wanted pure self satisfaction. _

" _Are you going to get on with it or can I leave?" I asked. His lips pressed together in a thin line. Leader-sama stared at my face looking for answers. His Rinnegan bore deeply into my soul and I could feel my body slipping slowly. He grabbed onto my hips and held tightly, I knew what was going to come soon. There was a sting in my lip and ears. It'll be over soon. Once the chakra receptor were placed in I wouldn't have to worry about it any longer._

" _Its not working." Leader-sama said, and he was right cause I felt my body returning to me. But for some reason I still felt different. " Hmm well I guess there was a change. You have the Rinnegan, but I wonder if its different from mine." _

_My eyes burned so much. They could see so much more clearly. I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them. Red. All I could see was red. I touched the skin under my eyes, blood was running out! All the blood vessels in my eyes broke! Leader-sama grabbed my wrists so I wouldn't keep touching the blood. _

" _Simply amazing." He muttered, " You can create the bodies yourself, you don't have to take them when they die." _

_I looked around the room and saw two other people. Well it was more like two other Narutos. Only one was a girl, but the guy one looked exactly like me. _

" _Personalities, most likely. Emotions may cause different appearances. I also think that you'll be able to make your Rinnegan fade." Leader-sama explained. I felt sick and my head slumped against his shoulder. " Use this gift in extreme cases of emergency." _

_I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. _

I woke with a start. Nothing had changed. Pein was still gone, I was still alone in a boring room, and I was still worried. But what was with that dream? Maybe too much time in this room. This room where everything bad started happening to me. I got off Leader-sama's bed and grabbed the door knob. I knew he told me not to try and escape but he had been gone so long that something must have happened.

---

**TO LEADER-SAMA!! BWAH!!**

My heart raced as I approached 'Tobi.' I knew Deidara had no clue as to what was really happening and I planned to keep it that way. My hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to face me. All this time that I've known him, touching him in even a slight manor makes my nerves fray. The chakra he emits is so powerful! Its hard to withstand.

" Tobi-san, I must speak with you. In private." I murmured. He tilted his head, keeping up with his persona. I pulled him along and he waved at Deidara. The blonde didn't give a second glance. I heard Madara chuckle, what was so funny?

" I see you've come to try and reason with me." He said with malice. " Well soon you'll be as obedient as Itachi, sitting at my feet like a good dog. He did, however, refuse my advances today. But you'll do."

" Is it even possible for you not to think about sex with someone for two seconds?" I asked. He replied with a laugh.

" Oh this little lecture coming from the man who was molesting the Jinchuriki in the hallway." Madara said, he pulled away from my hand. But he wasted no time pulling us into his room. His fist harshly squeezed my windpipe, I let out a choked cry and dropped me. I rubbed my neck and looked up at Madara, he just stood impassively. He sat down on the bed behind him and gestured for me to come closer. I sat in between his legs and sighed.

" Now tell me what you wish." He said. I really just wanted to run now, he had me trapped under his thumb, like he wanted. " Are you mute now? Dear Pein, explain to me why you wish for him."

" I..I..love.." I stammered. I really didn't WANT to say that I loved Naruto because Madara would run me through with reasons why I shouldn't have fallen in love with him.

" You know, your love, as well as Itachi's love is killing him." Madara said, " And its killing you as well. Let him be, and you will be able to live through the burden that is killing Naruto. Your love is suffocating him, tricking him into thinking that he will be at your side forever. The same goes for Itachi, but he is more of a fool that you Pein. Even since Itachi lost Sasuke, he's hunted for someone who will love, admire, and fear him. Just like a brother. Itachi loves for all the wrong reasons because he is confused, like now he wishes to kill Sasuke when we could use him for the greater good. Do not be a fool Pein. I have higher expectations for you. I've told you before Pein…it is Naruto's destiny to die, no one can change that."

My mouth opened but it slammed shut. All the words I could say, wouldn't come to my aid. I thought about Naruto, laying dead in my arms. His eyes still open, mouth agape from screaming.

" NO!" I screamed, Madara jumped, " I can change Naruto's destiny. I HAVE THE POWER!"

Just as soon as I had gotten up, Madara pounced on me. I slammed into the floor and my head ached. He looked down at me like a predator cornering its prey. My head spun and I had no idea what was happening. It was no doubt that I was suffering a concussion. His hand reached up and it pulled away his mask. He looked…so old! I've viewed his face so many times but every time it's the same reaction. What did I expect? He was around and in fighting condition when the first Hokage was in his prime.

He lowered his face to where our lips could touch. He smirked and I growled at him. His fist connected with my stomach and I whined. He sealed my cries with his tongue. I refused to kiss him back, but soon my body gave in. He pulled away from me and got onto his knees.

" I don't feel like fucking you, but I am hard. Take care of it will you? Oh and if you bite me, you will feel pain like you have never felt before." Madara said unbuttoning his pants. He sat back down on the bed and I, once again, got in between his legs. My hand shook as I reached out for his erection. My fingers gently rubbed it and he hissed softly, fueling me to touch him more. I licked the head and he bucked against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and sucked on the tip, giving it a simple lick to drive him mad.

His hand grabbed the back of my head. Fingers locking against my scalp. He pushed my head down and he choked me with his erection. I pulled up so I would stop gagging on its massive size. He groaned and tried to buck up into my mouth, but my hands firmly held his hips in place. Lifting my head off more, I began to stroke his balls. It was strange to think of something so warm and soft belonged to a man so hard and cold. He moaned and grabbed both sides of my head. He pulled out and swiftly pushed his erection back in. he was fucking my face, and god it was making me so hard.

Madara stopped when he was about to climax. " Hurry up and finish it." He commanded. I engulfed his whole erection and began to deep throat him. His grip on my hair tightened. A good sign he was going to cum soon. I moved my mouth of his erection and he whimpered. I started sucking and licking his balls. He threw his head back and moaned when I started to gently nibble on them. Licking his dick from base to tip made his whole body go into mini convulsion. I kissed the tip one last time and he came against my lips. My eyes drifted up to meet his and I licked the cum off my lips. Madara moved his face closer to mine to lick off everything I missed.

" Gets better every time." He said, " Now Pein, leave me."

I got off my knees and did as I was told. I walked all the way back to my room and stopped in front of the door. It was so hard to gather my nerve when on the other side of this door laid Naruto. The one person's destiny I couldn't change. The one person I wanted to save, but couldn't. The only person I ever loved. My hand rested on the door knob but I couldn't twist it, I was frozen to the spot. Then I heard something that did make me move.

" RASENGAN!" I heard him yell, the door exploded in a million pieces and he calmly stepped out of the room. He looked up at me and ran over. " Leader-sama I was so worried, you'd been gone for so long!"

" Two hours isn't that long." I replied. He hugged me around the waist and I pulled him along.

" Where are we going?" He asked as I walked down the hall. I ruffled his hair.

" I need to talk to Itachi about something."

-------

**ALRIGH ALL DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Wonder what Pein's going to talk to Itachi about? You'll have to wait 'til next time.**

**Me: Ugh I couldn't do it!! I just could make Pein uke to Madara.  
Naruto: That would have been weird. Cause they are both total semes.  
****Me: Indeed they are  
****Botan**** : Hey Hitoko-Sama I failed to notice I was in this chapter. WHEN AM I GOING TO BE IN THIS THING AGAIN?!!  
****Me: Soon Botan soon! I promise!! Gahh she's so scary  
Naruto**** : I wonder how she found us in Costa Rica  
Me : It was Sasuke, I told him where we we're hiding  
Sasuke : She beat the shit out of me to get that Info  
Me: shut up Sasuke. No one cares. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! I'll reach 100 reviews with your help. WHO KNOWS YOU COULD BE LUCKY 100!! WOOoOoOO**

**VOTE ON MY POLE BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND I NEED IMPUT ON WHAT MY NEXT PROJECT SHOULD BE :D  
Naruto: you already have so much to do! MORE WORK YOU MAKE FOR YOURSELF.  
Me: Shut up Naruto! TIS FOR THE FANS!**


	13. Pervert taggin along and Deception

**WOoOoOoOoO!! The next chapter. I know that you guys probably want more of Pein, Naruto, and Itachi but to fit with the plot I want I need to include character I wish I could kick in the balls. -cough- Sasuke -cough-**

**Sasuke: I heard that!Me: I don't care, you pansy. -runs-**

**Sakura's PV first then it'll switch to Sasuke's ------------------------------------------**

Tsunade folded her hands and stared at Botan, I was really hoping that my master would tell her to go home and not to help us on this mission. I didn't trust her in the slightest bit. And how were we supposed to know if she wasn't planning on killing Sasuke or Naruto once she found them, I really doubt the two of them fighting together would be able to stop her. Tsunade opened her mouth and just as soon as she was going to speak the door was busted in, Jiraiya stood on the other side. My master's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

" What the hell do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, very angry that he had interrupted out meeting. " It better be good."

" Well flatsy, I was wondering if I could go with them. I mean I want Naruto back more than words can say." He said, " Even though I don't really care about Sasuke all that much, but I can keep Orochimaru busy while they fight the little Uchiha."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, a habit she developed when she was thinking hard. She looked over at the white haired man and nodded. " Alright Jiraiya you can go with them." Tsunade said, " It would probably be much easier to control Botan with you there. Don't make me regret this decision. Anyway, back to what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted…Avoid as much fighting as possible, we all know Botan can handle more battles in less time than the rest of you, understand?

We all nodded our heads in agreement. I looked over at Botan, red hairs still connected to her fingers. It made me wonder if she ever relaxed, I mean she didn't need to keep her guard up right now. She really needed to pull that stick out of her ass! Botan shook her head and sighed, the thought reading crap was going to get old fast.

" Hey old pervert, quit thinking about me naked." She snapped at Jiraiya. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. I knew he was feeling stupid for being caught with such dirty thoughts haunting his mind. Well at least she wasn't going to call me on the carpet for that 'ass-stick' thought.

" I totally forgot about that mind reading thing you can do," Jiraiya said, " I do suggest you stay out of my head though, the things in there could ruin your innocence."

She scoffed. " Like I have a choice. I would love to not hear or see your thoughts but unfortunately that's impossible. You know perfectly well I can't stop this power and I can hear every person's thoughts within a 15 yard radius."

" Well if you guys are done squabbling, get the hell out of here and go find them!" Tsunade said folding her hands together and peering over the top of them. " I expect Sasuke and Naruto home, don't get my hopes up alright?"

And just like that we all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A five man cell, this might be the perfect way to approach this problem. If we failed this time, I don't think there would be any way to get them back.

---------------------------------

Orochimaru definitely was feeling the effects of his body. I smirked as I set my 'master' on his bed. He stared at me in a longing way…I wasn't sure if it was because he wished to fuck me or if he just wanted to take my body right now so he didn't have to deal with whatever pain he's in. Kabuto, like the lap dog he was, was already standing at Orochimaru's bed side mixing him up something to ease the pain.

" Leave us." The snake man commanded as soon as he took the concoction from the medic. Kabuto bowed and walked out of the room, leaving us alone. " Sasuke-kun, come closer."

I raised an eyebrow but slowly approached him. He motioned for me to sit on his bed side, which I did, I felt like humoring him. His hand reached out and groped my thigh. I smirked at that, even though he was in immense amount of pain he still wanted to fuck. My hand covered his and I clutched it without mercy. If he thought I would yield to him, he was dead wrong. He began to laugh.

" You still won't give into me, neh Sasuke-kun?" He asked pulling out of my grasp. I stared at him for a moment before standing up. I was still in a towel and didn't really feel like getting molested. I walked over to the door and looked back and him with a smirk.

" I might be back later." I said a little husky, trying to give him wrong signals. " If I return, I'll be feel much more _submissive._"

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. Just a bit more time and I would be free of Orochimaru forever. Then I could kill Itachi without anyone slowing me down and I could take back my dear little Naruto from the Akatsuki. I opened the door to my room and slammed it behind me. I dressed rather quickly, even though I wasn't in a hurry to do anything. I laid down on my bed and smirked to myself. Life was good.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep again but it had gotten pretty dark since I had woke up this morning. It was time to put my plan into action, I walked out of my room and knocked on Orochimaru's door. He replied with a grunt and I stepped inside. He smirked at me.

" So you've decided to come after all." Orochimaru said licking his lips with that ungodly long tongue of his.

" Are you ready for this…Orochimaru-sama?" I asked, my tone laced with lust.

--------------------------------

**CLIFFY!!! What is Sasuke plan to kill Orochimaru? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! **

**Naruto: By any chance are you following the timeline of the Naruto manga?  
Me: Yeah, but I've done things like keep Akatsuki members alive, like Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu…well I guess they're alive for now  
Naruto : I see, so will I be in the next chapter.?  
Me: Yeah and maybe I'll have the continuation of Sasuke too…haven't decided yet. Well for now this is Hitoko-sama!**


	14. Plans in Progress and Success

**HURRAY CHAPTER 13!! First Naruto's PV then Sasuke's.**

**------------------------------**

" So what do you propose we do?" Itachi asked settling his chin on the top of my head. Pein, Itachi and I looked at each other, I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it, it was a stupid plan. Leader-sama rubbed the bridge of his nose, it helped him think. Itachi and Pein had been kind enough to tell me everything about Madara so I could help them come up with a plan to help them defeat him. So far every plan thought of had mentally failed. Or it led to killing him, which could mean all of our deaths.

" The only logical option is to try and kill him but that would be very difficult even with the three of us." Pein explained. " Though he probably won't kill me or Naruto until after we've sealed the rest of the Jinchuriki. So if we did fight him, you might be killed Itachi. I mean even today he was talking about having Sasuke join up with us, for the 'greater good.' "

I shifted uncomfortably when I heard that. I really didn't want Itachi to die, I really didn't know what I would do if he died. Hell if either of them died, I'd be at a loss. I would let myself be killed by Madara if worse came to worse. But I knew if we didn't try anything I'd die anyway because he wants the Kyuubi. Leader-sama was lightly gripping my hand and rubbing the top of it with his thumb, as a way to soothe my concerns.

" Madara's too ignorant to understand that Sasuke may be an abusive boyfriend but he wouldn't kill Naruto." Itachi replied, " But he knows I'm too afraid to disobey him, so I will kill Naruto if push comes to shove. Sasuke should be completely left out of this."

" Why would Madara be interested in Sasuke in the first place?" I asked, " Sasuke isn't as strong as Itachi. He doesn't even have the Mangekyo Sharingan."

I could feel Itachi stiffen. Pein's brows knitted in confusion to Itachi's reaction, then he leaned in towards us, looking into the Uchiha's eyes as if to search his mind for the answer. Then leader-sama's eyes widened in shock and two mighty hands were clutched onto Itachi's shoulders and I was pushed forward into Pein's lap as Itachi was shaken.

" YOU! Madara wants Sasuke here because of you! Its because of your eyes isn't it? Cause your eyesight is failing? Am I right Itachi? Come on spit it out!" Pein accused shaking Itachi even more violently. " SPIT IT OUT! You can't hide anything from us Itachi!"

I tried to get leader-sama to stop by prying his hands off, but he only gripped tighter. I was starting to worry about his hands moving up to the Uchiha's neck and Itachi being choked to death because of leader-sama's rage. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't.

" Leader-sama please, your hurting me!" Itachi whined, " You were right! Please let go!"

The shaking stopped and I just sat quietly, staring at the Uchiha. He rubbed the sore spot on his right shoulder and looked back at us. I really wanted to know what the hell they were talking about and why I hadn't heard about any of this before now. Leader-sama's temper had ebbed, for now at least. There was a still a hint of displeasure in his eyes that stared into Itachi's face, and I could tell it made the Uchiha very uncomfortable.

" Madara has commanded me to keep Sasuke alive, until I can retrieve his eyes to replace mine. The Mangekyo Sharingan is slowly but surely ruining my eyesight. I was hoping the time we encountered him he would have the Mangekyo, but like always he is still to weak to obtain it. So for now I have to wait." Itachi explained. " that's why Madara wants to keep Sasuke in close quarters."

Leader-sama seemed content with the explanation, however I wasn't. " But if the Mangekyo ruined you eyes, won't it ruin Sasuke's?"

" No it only effects first-borns in the Uchiha clan." The Uchiha explained. " Mother and Father had Sasuke just incase I obtained the Mangekyo. They wanted their prodigy to be able to see in the long run."

Itachi laid on his bed and I rested my head on his chest. Leader-sama still sat on the edge, staring at us. The Uchiha cuddled and kissed me. I sensed something sinister looming over us, we broke our kiss to realize that Leader-sama was already undressed and half hard. Itachi blushed but I on the other hand licked my lips at the erotic sight.

" Well Itachi I know your limp has healed but I feel its time you got a new one." Pein said with a smirk. Itachi just groaned.

--------------------------------------

**SASUKE'S PV!!**

Things were going much better than I would have ever anticipated. Orochimaru was playing right into my hand. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I nipped at it playfully. It was so easy to trick him with sex. He rolled us over so he was on top, I went along with that, just because I needed to play submissive little bitch for a while. His hand went inside my shirt and he began to pinch my nipples. So he was trying to arouse me, huh? Well he was going to have to try harder than that. Orochimaru broke out kiss and ripped off my shirt, he stared at my body with that ' this will all be mine soon' look. He bent down and captured one of my nipples in his teeth, biting it to hardness, he repeated the same thing with my other nipple.

" Your nipples may be hard, but you dick isn't." Orochimaru said cupping my clothed crotch. " Why is that, I wonder?"

I smirked. " You didn't actually think just because I'm playing submissive you wouldn't have to turn me on, did you?"

Seeing that all to familiar strike to his ego made me smirk wider, but then just as I did that, I felt something wet and long enter me. I knew at that moment it was his tongue and he was really going to give it his all to try and make me hard. I moaned as it thrust into me with great amounts of force. My arms wrapped around his neck as he stripped off my pants and soon after his own.

His tongue came out of me with a wet plop. And I had no time to brace myself before he shove his erection into me. Maybe I was wrong about him trying to turn me on, maybe he was sick of not being able to do it so he's taking out his frustration. Either way I would have to bare it until the perfect moment came to fulfill my plan. I wasn't going to lie but when he was forceful and dominate like this I couldn't help but get hard. Dominance was a real turn on for me. I began to pant when he started to thrust faster. Orochimaru made me arch up when he slammed into my prostate. My vision was starting to blur at this point and I knew if I didn't kill him then I wouldn't have a chance later.

Taking a deep breath I started my Chidori and slammed it through his back, making sure I crushed the heart. He coughed blood onto my face and looked down at me.

" How could you betray me like this Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked blood trickling from his lips. I stared coldly at him.

" Because you have nothing I want." I replied, gripping his heart and smashing it. I pulled my arm out of his back and went into his bathroom to clean my arm of the blood. Quietly, I redressed, stepped out of the room and made my way down the hallway to where they kept certain experiments in tanks. I needed to have a chat with one named Suigetsu. Once I walked into the chamber, I was greeted by one of the larger tanks of water.

" Hey Sasuke, haven't seen you in awhile." The tank said a shadowy figure beginning to appear in the water. I pressed the release button and out fell Suigetsu. He stood up in all his nakedness and scowled at me. " What's the big idea Sasuke?"

" I killed Orochimaru just as I said I would," I replied, " Now come on and get dressed. We're getting out of here."

" And why should I go with you?" He asked quickly stepping behind me, pressing his finger to the back of my head.

" You have nothing else to do. And besides I'm off to kill my brother and steal back my blonde little sex pet, there will be some perks for you if you come with me." I answered smacking his hand away from my head.

" Perks?" He inquired, " What kind of perks?"

" well Kisame, you know the one you want to kill, is my brother's partner. And maybe if you lucky, MAYBE, I will let you have a go with my little pet." I said, " And I know where to find Zabuza's zanbato."

He held and finger to my lips. " You had me at Kisame."

" Good. Now get dressed, we need to get going. I still have more people I need to recruit." I said starting to walk away.

" Who?" Suigetsu asked quickly throwing on all of his clothes.

" I'm afraid if I tell you that you won't come with me." I murmured rounding a corner. There was a brief silence before Suigetsu's voice was shaking the base's foundation.

" NO NOT KARIN!! ANYONE BUT HER!!" He yelled. I could tell this was going to be a long trip. But even if I had to put up with Karin's psychotic mood swings and Suigetsu's incisive nagging about how much he hates Karin, I would do it just to kill Itachi and steal Naruto away from the Akatsuki. I smirked as the watery nin started walking beside me. He was scowling, obviously not enthused about where our first stop was.

" So Sasuke, how'd you kill Orochimaru?" Suigetsu asked, trying to distracting himself from the horrible truth that Karin was going to join us no matter what he said.

" I explain it all on the walk over." I said opening the door to the base. It had been so long since I had been out in the sun, my eyes started to water from the intense amount of light. Suigetsu's reaction was about the same. He looked at me and pouted. I stared back at him stoically.

" Nothing I say will ever make you change you mind about Karin will it?" He asked.

" Nope."

-------------------------------

**WOOOOO! CHAPTER DONE AND NOW OROCHIMARU IS DEAD!! YES! Sayonara creepy snake man!**

**Me: God I'm getting so into this fic. Like I'm so focused on it, it hurts!  
****Naruto: I know. And its starting to get good  
Itachi : I hate you.  
Me: T-T BAHHHH Ita hates me!! WHY?!  
Itachi: YOU GAVE ME ANOTHER LIMP!  
Me: HAHAHA. I sure did. -walks away-  
Itachi: DAMN HER -limps after Hitoko-sama-  
Naruto: Uhhh ok. This was Hitoko-sama!**

**POLL UPDATE!!  
Well for those of you who voted on my poll I would like to inform you that 'Procrastination' the ItaNaru one, will be my next project. I'm probably also going to do '72 hours of torture' cause I like the idea of it. **


	15. His Name and The After Effect

**Sorry about the wait, I was preoccupied with my new fanfics. And if you haven't checked them out I think you should!! -wink, wink nudge, nudge- ENJOY this chapter! Naruto's PV then Itachi's PV…you'll see.**

**-----------------------------**

Itachi moaned loudly as Leader-sama thrusted into him harder. I wasn't sure how long this had been going for but Pein hadn't cum the entire time, where as I had already climaxed like three times. The Uchiha bit down on my shoulder making me moan as he quieted himself. I moaned at the slight pain and pleasure that was mixing together making the experience all the more better. Pein's hand gripped the back of Itachi's head and pulled it off my shoulder. He gave him a rough thrust soon after, pushing the Uchiha even deeper inside me, making us both moan very loudly. He smirked at us, or what I think was a smirk, my vision was so blurred with pleasure I wasn't sure what I was seeing. Itachi muttered something that I couldn't make out but leader-sama seemed to understand and began thrusting even faster than before. He moaned and gave one more hard thrust into the now exhausted Itachi. I knew he had cum, I also knew the Uchiha would soon follow. Leader-sama pulled out and sat down next to us.

" Go on Itachi." Pein said nudging the Uchiha with his foot. " fuck him harder." Itachi thrusted into harshly, making me moan almost in surprise and not pleasure. When did he start following orders like that? But then again why did I care if it felt good? He his thrusts became steady and hard, making me shiver whenever he brushed my prostate with just the right amount of force. Then his thrusts became very teasing, hitting the areas around my prostate and not head on. So he wanted to play like that did he? I kicked him in the ass and he smirked at me. I rolled us over and positioned myself on top of him, leader-sama raised an eyebrow at me but I just ignored it. I descended on Itachi's length, smacking into my prostate hard enough for me to fall off his lap. His hands gripped my hips so I wouldn't. He bucked up into me as I slid down his shaft again, my whole started to tingle. I started to go much faster and saliva started to slowly drip out of my mouth, down my chin.

I clenched my muscles hard as Itachi's erection his my prostate with blinding force. He couldn't take it anymore and came inside me, his orgasm bringing mine to full. I came onto his stomach. " Sasuke!" Leader-sama gasped but I didn't notice because I was too lost in the haze of pleasure to realize what I had done. I passed out on top of Itachi, he didn't seem to mind.

--------------------------------

**Itachi's PV**

I couldn't believe what I heard. His name. HIS NAME! Anyone else's name wouldn't have hurt like this. Pein looked at me, silent apologies falling out of his parted lips. Why would he do something like this to me? I softly put Naruto down next to me and got off my bed. Leader-sama grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest. There was a moment of complete silence between us before he could even manage to speak.

" What are you going to do?" He asked tightening his hold on me. " Naruto-kun would never forgive me if you did something that got you killed." I could tell he was being serious, and I knew he would never be able to live with himself if I was killed because of him. I sighed and shifted out of Pein's arms. I didn't want to be comforted by anyone right now, I just wanted my revenge.

" I'm leaving." I said bluntly, putting on my clothes. " I don't care what Madara says, I'm going to kill Sasuke right now. I'll take his eyes and it'll all be over with. We won't have to worry about him anymore."

I was about to walk out of the room when I coughed, looking down at my hand my heart raced. Blood? Again? The medicine isn't working like it was supposed to. Pein grabbed my hand and looked at the blood, he then looked at my face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, I shook my arm loose of his hold and grabbed the door knob. I didn't get very far out the door before I fell to my knees and started coughing up more blood onto the floor. Leader-sama knelt down beside me and pulled me back into my room, patting my back to ebb my coughing. He pulled me up by the shoulders and forced me to look him dead in the eye. The look on his face told me not to disobey anything he said.

" Since when has you condition worsened?" He asked, his eyes burning deeply into mine. I knew I couldn't lie to him, he found out the truth no matter the cost. I looked away from him and he grabbed my face, bringing it back to look at him. The look on his face was softer now, much more concerned for my well being. But I didn't want to answer him, it was hard enough telling him about my eyes, but this was so much worse than that. And with my eyes I could fix it…I would never be able to fix this. The disease was way too powerful to fight off. And what was even worse is that no one could figure out what it was, so I couldn't find any help. I coughed again, the burning in my throat unbearable.

" A few days ago, but its nothing to worry about I'll be fine." I said stepping out of the door again. Pein threw on his cloak and followed me out. " It always gets worse when I become more stressed out but its nothing I can't handle. Watch Naruto until I get back, alright?"

" What makes you think I'm letting you leave?" He said folding his arms over his chest. I stared back at him. He wasn't going to let me leave because of a little blood? " Well, then. The look on your face says it all. I'm coming with you."

" No your not, you have to watch Naruto so he won't come after me." I said turning away from him. " If it bothers you so much I'll take Kisame with me." He didn't say anything and just looked at me. I wasn't weak, I could handle myself, even without Kisame. But its just a safety precaution. I headed toward Kisame's room and started to feel shaky. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to do this on my own, however, Sasuke doesn't know that. I would kill him even if I died in the process. There was no way I would lose to him ever. Pein sat there in the hallway, in complete silence before he sighed and turned around to check on Naruto.

I knocked on Kisame's door before entering. He was sitting on his bed and he waved me over. " What's up Itachi, its not like you to come to me unless we have a mission." He said looking over at me.

" Its time Kisame." I said. He stood up and grabbed his Samehada. The blue man followed me out of the base, the bright sun stung my eyes but I kept going. Kisame slowly walked behind me. I still didn't understand that after all this time he still would only follow me at a distance. I could easy kill him when he was as far away from me as he was now. It would be very simple.

" Do you even know where he is Itachi?" Kisame said quickening his pace so he could walk beside me for a change. " I mean isn't it kinda pointless to try and find him if you don't know where he is."

" I know where he is Kisame. He's traveling with south toward Kohona, trying to hunt the Akatsuki down. He has some of Orochimaru's experiments with him for protection." I said jumping up into the thick patch of trees. Kisame followed after me, barely managing to keep up to me. I slowed a bit for him, the only kind gesture I could offer at that moment. " One of his companions is after you Kisame."

The blue man looked puzzled but then he grinned like a madman. " Suigetsu is after me huh? Well bring it on." I wished he would have been more serious about this whole situation. But then again, Kisame was the most laid back member of the Akatsuki. Maybe I should have brought along Deidara instead.

----------------------------------

**CHAPTER ALL FINISHED! DOES NARUTO STILL HARBOR SECRET FEELINGS FOR SASUKE?!? Perhaps. HOW WILL ITACHI FIND SASUKE?! But why ask you when I already know?! ** **FIND OUT LATER!**

**Naruto: CALM DOWN SPAZ!!  
Me: NEVER!!!!!!  
Itachi:...?  
Sasuke: Seriously.  
Me:MUHAHAHAHA  
****Sasuke: Uhhh. This was Hitoko-sama?**


	16. Karin and Nude Fighting

**I'm sorry about the wait, but wait no longer! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!! Sasuke's PV then Sakura's  
and to clear up any confusion before this begins, yes suigetsu DOES have Zabuza's zanbato**

**---------------------------------------**

Suigetsu and I walked up the long path that lead to the base where Karin was being held. My companion had complained the ENTIRE trip about how unenthused he was to see her again. He was almost acting like I was happy to see her. That was hardly the case. The only reasons I could think that Karin was going to come along with us is because she could heal ANY severity of a wound with one bite into her flesh. She could also find anyone by there chakra signature. And sometimes I wondered if that was even worth Karin ogling me and trying to seduce me when her very STRANGE mood swings would come around. Plus, I knew Suigetsu and her would be FIGHTING non-stop. Maybe I'll let Suigetsu kill her after Itachi is dead. The watery man beside me pulled out another bottle of water and eyed me. I shot a glare back in his direction and he looked away.

" Do you have something to say to me Suigetsu or are you just going to look at me this entire time?" I snapped, my nerves were already frayed thinking about Karin, I didn't need Suigetsu given me dirty looks.

" Geez Sasuke lighten up, I'm not allowed to enjoy the scenery?" he asked, one of his pointed teeth poking out from under his lip. I rolled my eyes and started to walk faster. " Wait Sasuke! This thing makes it harder to keep up with you!!"

" Not my fault you wanted to carry around a sword that's twice your body weight." I yelled back at him, moving even faster so he would be nice and worn out before we even got to our destination. Something in my head was telling me that the situation wasn't right. I stepped down and my foot sank into the earth about ankle deep and I jumped back, landing on a rock 10 yards away from where I had just been standing. Suigetsu walked up to me and looked very confused.

" What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" He asked, as he kept walking down the path. He stepped down and something snapped. 50 arrows shot out from behind a tree and we were able to move out of the way before they landed. I jumped on Suigetsu and he face planted into the ground. I held his head down and everything seemed quiet. So we both stood up again. The rock I stepped on must have been a dud, or something that was to throw me off. I tossed a kunai at the rock closest to where I was before I jumped. It exploded as soon as metal hit earth. So it WAS a trap. My companion grumbled something about the security being to tight and I started walking again. He followed after me, making sure to stay close just incase of more traps. I knew something was off, usually the area around Orochimaru's hideouts were LOADED with traps or guards. When we finally got to the front gate I cautiously opened it, making Suigetsu go through it first, just incase. Experiments of all kinds came rushing towards us, we braced ourselves but none of them stayed for the fight, they all rushed out of the gate and kept running until we couldn't see them anymore.

" Seems like word spreads fast. You killed Orochimaru a week ago and everyone and their grandma seems to know." Suigetsu said walking into the dimly lit lair.

" So it appears." I said rounding a corner. I had walked through this base a particular number of times for one reason. To be able to know a good way to escape Karin if she wanted to be near me. I knew this place like the back of my hand, I even knew where she would be in times like this. I heard a feminine voice howling at some poor experiment, yep that was her. Suigetsu scowled and started to whine. We walked down a narrow corridor and down a flight of stairs. I saw a bright flash of pink hair and then an ungodly amount of pressure weighing me down. The watery nin looked very displeased and folded his arms like a five year-old.

" OH SASUKE-KUN! I WAS SOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I HEARD YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU AND YOU WERE FATALLY INJURED AND WERE GOING TO DIE!! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE THAT ISN'T THE CASE." Karin basically yelled right into my face, which made me almost reconsider taking her with us. I really WANTED to kill her right there and just go find Juugo with Suigetsu. The watery nin mimicked her and Karin shot up instantly, letting me go. Thank god for Karin's SHORT temper. " WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

" Sasuke needed me of course. I'm an awesome fighter! DUH!!" Suigetsu snapped at her.

" Sasuke-kun needs you like he needs a hole in the head!"

" I'M MORE MATURE!!" Suigetsu said sticking out his tongue.

" GET REAL!!" Karin said sticking out her tongue.

" Would you two please SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!" I yelled. They both stopped and stared at each other in complete silence. " Much better. Now that you have quieted. Lets get down to business, Karin take us to Juugo and then we will be on our marry ways to find Itachi so I can kill him."

I started to walk back the way I came and the stunned duo followed after me. They walked in complete silence until we were out of the base, I really was enjoying the solitude but Karin had to open her damn mouth.

" Sasuke-kun…Umm Juugo is at the base in the southeast region." She said tentatively.

" He already knows that dip shit! We just need you to find him in the base." Suigetsu retorted running up to stand next to me.

" SHUT YOUR FACE SUIGETSU!!"

" I'M MORE MATURE!!!!"

" GET REAL!!"

God I hated my life so much.

---------------------------

**Sakura's PV **

I've never hated any person more that I have ever hated Botan. She is just so…PERFECT!!! I glared at her from across the hot spring and she just ignored me. She had no shame, she wasn't even wearing a towel. I mean sure we might be the only ones in the spring but she didn't need to go flaunting about her goods in front of me!! Especially since I have nothing to flaunt back. I stared down at my chest and sighed, why wouldn't they GROW?! Botan looked over at me and glided closer to me. We locked gazes for awhile before I finally looked away.

" Listen Sakura-san. I think we got off on the wrong foot." She began, " I just wanted to say I was sorry. I mean we can't do this mission with proper team work if we both hate each other."

I wasn't sure if she was being serious or not so I didn't accept her apology. Infact I didn't even look at her when she was talking to me, I knew it was rude and that she would probably get pissed at me, or even try to kill me again. She grabbed the side of my face and pulled me closer. Her lips were dangerously close to mine. I've never had my first kiss! And I sure as hell didn't want it to be with HER!! When her lips were mere centimeters away from mine she pulled back and threw a bar of soap out of the water.

" OK Jiraiya I know your there, that's all of the show your going to get." She yelled. A bird fell out of the tree where the soap had landed. " Oh it was just a bird."

Sai came rushing over with Jiraiya. " What's wrong I heard…" Sai began but then he started blushing bright red and the damn old pervert was just so happy he was giving a thumbs up. Botan was just so angry there was a brief naked flash before both Sai and Jiraiya were on the ground, covered in bruises.

" Damn perverts." She muttered sinking into the water. There was a soft rustle of wind against the brush and I relaxed a bit. I guess if anything bad were to happen right now Botan would take care of it before I could bat an eye.

" Well what do we have here? Kohona ninjas so far away from the village? How risky." A man said coming into the clearing.

" And women no less. Pretty women, how risky indeed. Hey baby you lookin for a good time?" A silver haired man asked Botan, who at that moment looked like she was about to explode. She stood up, in all her naked glory, and charged them. Her fist connected to the man's face and he was sent flying into a tree 50 yards away. She turned and the other man just stood there, I couldn't even make out what color his shirt was because of how dark it was.

" HOW DARE YOU TWO COME BARGING IN HERE! ALL I WANT TO DO IS RELAX IN A HOT SPRING BUT NO!!! YOU AND YOUR FRIEND GOTTA BE ALL UP IN OUR BUSINESS AND PEEPIN ON US AND SHIT! SO HOW ABOUT YOU AND YOUR BUDDY HERE GO AWAY BEFORE I BREAK YOUR LEGS." She started to calmly walk back to the water when I heard something swish and she went flying. I kinda felt bad for her cause she was naked and both of the guys here were passed out because she beat them up. I got up and made sure the my towel was secure. I REALLY didn't want it to fall off and cause me super embarrassment in front of her. But now that I thought about it more, she was so confident in her body that she WOULD fight them naked no problem. It might even slow them down.

" Damn that little bitch hits fucking hard, hey Kakuzu why didn't you have my back?" The silver haired man asked, rubbing his face.

" Because you're a big boy, I thought you could handle some little brat, Hidan. Perhaps your loosing your touch."

A flash of black with red clouds caught my attention. They were Akatsuki? No wonder they were able to withstand such a blow from Botan.

" Botan! They're members of the Akatsuki!" I yelled. She jumped down next to me and flipped her hair.

" No really? You figure that out all by yourself? Why do you think I got up to pick a fight with them? I caught their chakra like 10 minutes ago, I've been waiting for them to cross our path." She said. " Now Sakura go be useful and get me my clothes, its too chilly to be fighting in the nude."

Fucking Bitch.

" I heard that." she muttered.

" Looks like we have our work cut out for us Hidan."

" Sure does."

--------------------------

**Woo all done with this chapter! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! **

**Me: OK I SWEAR IF ANYONE OF MY FANS CAN NAME WHAT ANIME I STOLE ' "I'm more mature from," "get real"' FROM WILL GET THERE OWN ONESHOT WITH THEIR OWN CHOICE OF CHARACTERS!! RANDOM GUESSES MIGHT WORK!  
Naruto: Jesus, why are you such a freak?  
Me: I want to see if people are such anime freaks as me, I mean I will reveal the answer in the next chapter…if I remember  
Naruto: RIGHT, anyway I see you almost had a little girl on girl action  
Me: Ew don't even bring that up, it was horrid but at the same time kinda amusing  
Naruto: ADMIT IT YOU LIKE IT WHEN GIRLS KISS!  
Me: NEVER! Until next time this is Hitoko-sama!!**


	17. Suspision and The Illness

**Alright first off I'd like to give kudos to FANOFTHEWORLD and CAMULA who figured out the anime, it was Sailor Moon!! WOOO HOOO. Yes I'm a strange person, but you love it. Anyway, they're getting oneshots made for them as soon as I stop being a lazy fuck, so be looking out for those when I get them up. Anyways, Naruto's PV**

**-----------------------------------------**

I awoke on Leader-sama's bed, he was stroking my cheek waiting for me to wake up, like he usually did when he was in his 'sweet lover' mood. Though whenever he would do it, something bad happened that involved me emotionally. I looked him dead in the eye and he gave me a weak smile, then I scanned the room. Where was Itachi? I started to become frantic when there was absolutely no sign of him anywhere. Pein just stared at me, not saying anything, leaving completely out of whatever was happening. I wasn't sure if it was to protect me but I didn't like it at all. I was almost on the verge of tears. What if Itachi went to Madara? Oh god what if he didn't want to love me anymore because of Madara? What would I do? I needed answers and I knew the man sitting before me would give them to me. I stared up at him and he just sat there watching me.

" Where is Itachi?" I asked quietly. Leader-sama sat quietly contemplating his answer. By the look on his face I knew he was trying to find a way to word it so it wouldn't upset me. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from me, down at the floor. It was almost like he couldn't look at me because of how I might react. The panic in my chest started to build. " Pein where is he?"

" I'm sorry but I couldn't stop him…He went to find Sasuke…" Leader-sama paused, the small amount of time between his sentences felt like years wearing down on my soul. Why couldn't he just tell me the whole thing now? " and kill him to avenge you because of all your suffering was caused by Sasuke."

I sat silent for a moment. Itachi was going to risk his life because of me? I felt so unworthy of his passion, his love, his devotion. All of it made me feel ugly and disgusting. I've never done a damn thing for Itachi and there he was ready to kill the rest of his blood to make me happy. I sniffled a little bit and looked onto the floor, where small specks of blood covered the floor. " That's not all is it Leader-sama? There is more to it than just Itachi killing Sasuke, isn't there? Otherwise it wouldn't be such a big deal to you. I mean if he died you'd have me vulnerable, all to yourself. So Pein what is troubling your conscience? And I can see the blood you missed when you tried to clean up."

Pein was silent and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to scream. What if leader-sama himself killed Itachi and tried to cover it up by saying it was Sasuke? Would he really stoop so low to have me all to himself? Kill his only ally against Madara to keep me all to himself? Could he really be that heartless? I stared into his eyes and he tried to look away but I pulled his face back over. " Tell me Pein, I do not judge."

He laughed at that. " What? Did you think I killed Itachi? Hardly. Well I wasn't sure you were aware of his condition so I didn't mention it because it would be such a heavy burden on you that you didn't need to carry." He kissed my cheek and continued, " You see Itachi has an inflammation in his lungs, very close to tuberculosis, however we do have things that can cure tuberculosis, but his disease, however, is like a freak mutation strain of the virus. Medical specialist can do nothing for him except buy a little more time before the inevitable. The blood on the floor is Itachi's but he coughed it up because he was under a lot of stress, his body is starting to fail him. He takes so much medicine and potions, though, frankly spoken I wasn't sure that you've seen him do it. It weighs heavy on my conscience because he would not let me accompany him. And he disobeyed a direct order, he's to stubborn, its that Uchiha blood. Though Kisame is with him, not like he could do anything to save him if Itachi's lungs decide to stop doing their job. So I'm at a loss here."

I sat emotionlessly. Why had he never told me that he might die? How could I have been so blind to what was going on? My mind searched through everything and all of it was just so obvious it killed me.

" _Itachi what's that? I mean you've been drinking them no stop." I asked stepping in front of the Uchiha so I could face him. He smirked at me and ruffled my hair, pushing me to the side of him so we could walk together. " Does it taste good?"_

" _You taste better." He admitted pushing me into the wall, kissing me passionately. The bitter flavor of whatever he had been drinking still lingered on his tongue._

_--_

" _Itachi are you alright? You're panting almost as hard as I am." I moaned as he thrusted into me. _

" _You wear me out." He blurted out and thrusted into me even harder, making my back arch in pleasure._

" It was so obvious…how could I miss it?" I cradled my face in my hands and Leader-sama hugged me tighter. " I'm such a fool, how could I not get the hints, see the signs more clearly."

" You are no fool Naruto-kun…When Itachi doesn't want someone to know something, he will hide and cover it so no one can pick it apart and make it eat away at him, he doesn't want anyone's pity or sympathy. It's how he's always been, and always will be. Trust me when I say that not all the members know. Only a select five know."

" I don't see why he could tell me about it." I muttered flatly, feeling completely betrayed. He should have been able to talk to me about his illness and I would pitied him but I wouldn't have shown it. I know he wants my love and never my pity. Its what he's always wanted. I got off the bed and leader-sama followed suit. He sat down in his chair that was across the room and I got dressed. He raised an eyebrow at me. " I'm going to find Itachi and bring his back. I won't let him do this, its suicide and what if he gets hurt or killed? I…just couldn't bare the thought of it."

" He thinks you still love Sasuke. Doing this would only make him think it more." I stopped. Me love Sasuke again? I bit my lip...did he really think that?

" I don't care, I'll stop him." I said, walking towards the door.

" You called out Sasuke's name when you climaxed last night. It sent him off the deep end." Leader-sama deadpanned. What? Why would I ever do something so hurtful? I turned around and looked at leader-sama, he sat quietly, letting me make my own mistakes. I knew it was a mistake but my legs were too stubborn to make myself stop.

" If I don't come back after two weeks, assume I was kidnapped by Sasuke and come for me." I said as I left the room. Deidara and Sasori were the only ones I needed to talk to now.

-----------------------------------------------

**Oh snap. Its starting to heat up!! I'm excited!!**

**Naruto: This is just adding sadness to more sadness  
Me : YOU MEAN YOU THINK ITS BAD?!?!?  
Naruto: no. It's good but the plot line is becoming very sad  
Me: I know doesn't it bring the darkness to your very soul?  
Naruto: No. This was Hitoko-Sama!**


	18. Face to Face and Secrets

**Well its been awhile but I've managed to be all Hitoko-sama like and made more work for myself. The Boy From a Demon's Dream is my latest fic, its an ItaNaru fic with a bit of GaaLee and maybe some other pairings later. Check it out, its pretty rad. Anyway a bit of Sakura and Sasuke in this chapter. Also Itachi gets his own section. Gonna be pretty sweet. Enjoy Sasuke's PV first.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

The whole way. The entire two day trip, Karin would not shut up. I mean even Suigetsu had his quiet moments but Karin, NOOOOO she wouldn't shut her damn hole no matter what I said to her. I really wanted to kill her, and the only other person I've wanted to kill this badly. If this continued Itachi would have some competition on who would be number one of my hit list. Suigetsu was mostly quieter now because Juugo was with us now. I could tell that he was afraid of Juugo, but it was reasonable. I mean he was an unstable person who could at one minute be talking to a bird then the next crushing the skull of someone because he could. I needed to watch my back with him around and also I needed to make sure Suigetsu didn't smart off. I walked next to Suigetsu and he seemed a bit shaken up, but I could really blame him either. A few minutes before we left the base, Juugo had tried to cut off the watery nin's head with his own sword. I could tell the trip was going to consist of Karin never shutting the fuck up and Suigetsu clinging to me like a lost little boy. I heard something rustle next to us and then there was a strange smell, almost like fish. A smoke bomb landed next to my feet and I jumped out of the cloud, Suigetsu following behind me.

" Still as jumpy as I remember Sasuke." Itachi said jumping out of a near by tree. He slammed me into the trunk of a tree and punched me in the face. Suigetsu tried to jump onto his back and slice him a new one but Kisame grabbed his foot and pulled him into the smoke. " You're not getting any help from him."

I tried to kick him but he blocked it and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He locked gazes with me and I couldn't look away. Like always everything was black and red, even the moon. I stared at Itachi and it was strange because he wasn't torturing me. " What do you want from me Itachi?" I asked blinking a few times to get used to the darkness.

" I've come to make you a fight proposal." He said, walking around me. " I want to fight you one on one. No friends helping you, and Kisame knows not to help me. And I think you know what's up for grabs, unless Madara hasn't contacted you." I watched him move. He seemed a bit sluggish and paler than usual, was he sick or something? It didn't matter if it put him at a disadvantage, I could use it as my advantage. Though it was interesting to talk to him without a fist in my face.

" Who's Madara?" I asked, coolly. Itachi didn't seemed shocked by my question he probably knew whatever his face hadn't contacted me, even though I don't see why he would. " Should I know?"

" I guess its not important, however, if he ever does contact you it will most likely be after my death. Sasuke never trust a word he says." Itachi said so seriously that it actually made me shiver. " Most likely he'll want you to join Akatsuki in my place, but you'd have to work with Leader-sama…and you and him wouldn't get along to well. Not to mention Naruto would probably have all of the other members protect him from you. I really don't know what he's thinking, if you join Akatsuki it would be a disaster."

" I don't plan on taking you place anywhere if you die, however I do plan on taking someone." I said smirking. Itachi rolled his eyes at me. " Anyway I don't care about this Madara guy, when do you wanna die Itachi?"

He smirked at that. " So confident LITTLE brother." He said making sure to mock me. He knew I hated when he did that. " I was thinking Uchiha Compound, two days. Give you some time to get there cause you are kinda slow."

" Fine with me." I said, glaring at him. He patted me on the shoulder and then everything was back to normal. Suigetsu was standing beside me, panting. What had he been doing? He tried to talk but it came out in short gasps. " Come on Suigetsu we're going to Kohona. I will meet my brother there and kill him. And of course you will distract Kisame."

" What ever you say chief." He said. I stared at him for a moment and shook my head. Karin was standing on a branch under us and was already flapping her gums at me but I ignored her.

" Don't ever call me that again." I said walking off in the direction of Kohona.

--------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's PV

Kisame and I got out of there more quickly than I expected. But I could tell Sasuke noticed my sickness, however, he didn't comment on it like I thought he might of. My stomach lurched and my lungs tightened up. I fell to my knees and started to cough up blood. Kisame dropped next to me and pulled out the extra medicine he kept in his pouch. He flipped me onto my back and poured it down my throat. I choked slightly but it went down. The coughing stopped and I got back on my feet. Kisame still stood by my side making sure I wouldn't fall again.

" Itachi-san do you think you'll be able to fight Sasuke like that?" Kisame asked handing me a piece of cloth, I wiped the blood from my lips and chin. " Your condition is falling apart fast. Don't you want to just go back home to Naruto and be there with him?"

" No. I have to do this!" I said pushing forward. My body felt like it was going to fall to pieces at any second. But I needed to push, Sasuke needed to go down. He was becoming to dangerous and eventually I won't be able to stop him. " I need to protect Naruto from Sasuke as long as I can."

The blue man just nodded. He walked behind me making sure I wouldn't fall on my ass with exhaustion. I had been pushing my limits for a while now. My vision started to blur even harder than it usually did, I activated my Sharingan and kept walking. Kisame sighed. I knew he wanted me to take it easy but I couldn't, Sasuke just didn't understand that he needed to die to make everything at peace. Its also like how Madara needs to die because he's interfering with my life, and he's trying to kill my love. My lungs tightened and I stopped. Kisame halted behind me and decided to throw me over his shoulder, which was embarrassing. But the thing was I was happy with just lying there, no pressure put on my body. For now I'd ignore my pride and just let myself take the easy way out for a change.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's PV

When we first started fighting them I really didn't think that Botan could lose a fight. I think I was wrong. She slammed into a tree, cracking it in half. Then again I'm not doing much better that guy Hidan was chasing me with his damn scythe. I was scared out of my mind since everything I tried didn't work, he was immortal or something. Every fatal blow I used against him, he withstood. I turned and punched him in the face, the force of the punch could easily crush a human skull, it knock Hidan back about 100 yards. But he just stood back up and came at me again. He thrusted his scythe down barely missing me. He gave another damn war cry and pulled his weapon out of the ground. Botan jumped over to me and plowed Hidan into the ground with a very powerful stomp. His head remained above ground and she cut it off with his very own scythe. It rolled away from his body and I smirked, until it started talking.

" Damn this bitch got it out for me." Hidan yelled, " Hey Kakuzu you mind lending a hand?" And that's exactly what he did. His hand popped out of the ground and those black cords attached Hidan's head back on his body. She pulled me away from the cords and I tried to catch my breath. Her hair grew very long and then shot out at Hidan, piercing him in every vital point. He didn't even seem fazed. Kakuzu kept his distance from the steel hairs. A hand came up behind me and grabbed my ankle pulling me out of the tree. Botan grabbed my arm and pulled with strength greater than Tsunade's, the threads came out of the ground, pulling Kakuzu with them. He was pulled through the earth and when he came up to the surface she punched but he was able to catch it. They stood at a standstill before Botan grabbed me and jumped away, keeping her distance. But as soon as we were on the ground Hidan was back with a vengeance.

" Fuck." She muttered, swatting Hidan away like a fly. " That one's immortal and the other is pretty much unstoppable with all those hearts, and he won't let me get close enough to destroy them. We need a distraction or something. Sakura I need you to keep your distance from Hidan, I was reading his thoughts and if he gets some of your blood he'll be able to kill you."

" What?!" I asked. " Its that easy for him to kill me?"

" Yeah, he'll ingest your blood and stab himself. He'll survive but you won't." She said performing a few hand signs. " Hopefully this will work. Secret Art: Souls' Reaper."

A large gate appeared, it slowly opened and a bunch of eyes stared back at us. Hands reached out to embrace us but Botan stood in front of me and shook her head. She pointed over to Hidan who was running over to us like a madman. The hands shot out and grabbed him, pulling him in slowly. When he struggled the hand's grip only tightened and pulled on him harder. One of his arms was ripped from his body and pulled inside. The rest of his body was slowly being dragged.

" Kakuzu!! You bastard save me!!" He yelled. But the rag doll like man just looked away and laughed. " FUCKER! HELP ME!!"

" Its already too late." Botan muttered as the gates shut around Hidan. She clutched her chest and spit. It was too dark to see what color it was but I could tell it was full of blood. Was this a self sacrificing jutsu? " And then there was one."

" You're not of this world are you?" Kakuzu asked. " I've heard rumors about how Kohona had demons hiding in there midst. And the only reason they're used is for emergencies. So girl, are the rumors true?"

" Only partially. It is true that I'm not of this world, I'm from a world where I can be summoned to do the bidding of a human, for a price of course. That being said, however, I'm not a demon. Just a mere half breed. My mother lives in this world and that's how I can be summoned. She is the only one who can. And since I have demonic chakra, I cannot be killed by such humanly jutsu like yours. So tell me rag boy how do you vanquish me?"

" I have my ways," He said, you could tell he was smirking by the way his lips moved under his mask. " I've fought your kind before."

---------------------------------------------------------

**And that's where we'll stop cause I'm tired. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP THE NEXT WILL BE NARUTO CENTRIC!!! WOOOOOO PLUS!!! CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC BOY FROM A DEMON'S DREAM!!!**

**Naruto: Finally you update this thing. I was wondering what was taking you so damn long  
****Me: Well if your so damn impatient write this along with 4 other fics and see how well YOU do!  
Naruto: I'll be good. This was Hitoko-Sama**


	19. Deidara and Sasori, the nonmolesters

**WoOoOoOoO 18****th**** chapter? I think…anyway WOOOOOO NARUTO CENTRIC!! NARUTO'S PV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Deidara was almost reluctant to join me in my escapade to bring Itachi back home but some well planned begging got him on my side, begging me for some way to help. I didn't have to work so hard for Sasori, because I knew he owned me one for when I saved his ass when he fought with Sakura. Who knew she was that tough? My blonde companion's hand spit out a clay bird that would fit the three of us on top of it with room for two more, and if we weren't lucky, one. But I pushed those negative thoughts out of my mind and plastered on a fake smile that would guarantee no questions. Sasori sat behind me and I rested against his shell of a body, I could tell Deidara was a bit jealous, but I wouldn't want to come between him and his lover. I mean I had my own two lovers' drama to deal with.

" So dear Naruto-kun where do you think Itachi went?" Deidara asked as the bird took off. I had been on one of these birds before. When I had tried to make an escape attempt, that failed miserably. I was so sure no one was following me, but bam out of no where he was there on his damn bird, completely ready to catch me at a moments notice.

" Leader-sama said something about how Sasuke's group's movements where pointing south, towards Kohona, and if I know Itachi, he's already found Sasuke." I said, my throat a little dry, " He's probably already started to fight them, or perhaps even propose a one on one fight." Deidara nodded and the bird changed directions. I wondered if we would get there in time and I relaxed against Sasori, who remained silent. Almost keeping the drama in tack. A part of me wished I went by myself, or maybe just stayed with Leader-sama. But I couldn't leave Itachi alone with Sasuke, I just couldn't. Especially if I did call…HIS name. The puppet master began to stroke my hair, soothingly, almost to calm my nerves. And Deidara came back to sit with us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He nudged me with his face gently, like a cat would.

" Don't worry kid, we'll get your 'tachi back." Deidara said ruffling my hair, after Sasori had smoothed it. The red head smacked his hand away and it made me think of Gaara, and how I had betrayed him. I felt a stabbing pain. Guilt. Here to override me again. I sighed, and he looked over at me. He gently cradled my face in his hand and I leaned in to the touch, wishing it was Itachi. Deidara laid down on the bird. " It's going to be a long trip. I'm going to spend it sleeping." He smiled then and rolled over, almost falling off. Sasori kept a close eye on his though. After only a few moments I heard very soft snores, and I knew he was asleep. The red head kept smoothing my hair, occasionally scratching the scalp softly, making me sleepy. Which I didn't really mind. Deidara was right, after all, it was going to be a long journey.

_---_

" _You know that wasn't very smart." Itachi whispered into my ear. " You should have know that we were going to catch you. However, Leader-sama is pleased that when faced with the presence of your old sensei you did not run to him. In fact, you ran from him. Tell me, were you ashamed that he saw you with that collar we gave you? Were you ashamed that after all this time, you had never planned once to escape?"_

_I remained silent. I refused to answer to any of Itachi's questions. I mean its bad enough that I would have to answer to Leader-sama's questions as soon as I got back to the base, but I really didn't NEED Itachi's smug-I'm-better-than-you-in-every-way act. Deidara looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. It really stung me, I mean I was really starting to become friend's with him even the bonds of friendship, trust were beginning to form, and I tried to escape on his watch. I sighed and laid down on the clay bird. It would be a long trip home with these two yammering at me. Itachi sat down next to me and tied some rope around my wrists, just in case I decided to put up a fight, I guess. _

" _Though I am disappointed in you, I will say I was impressed by your daring escape attempt, Naruto-kun. You are indeed becoming crafty. Like a fox." Deidara said as the bird turned towards the west and ducked down into the cover of the trees. Daring was no even close to how I would explain it. _

_Deidara and I were sitting in a motel room, because Leader-sama decided that after about a year of being trapped inside the so called ' stuffy' base I deserved a bit of time on the outside. I was on the window sill, the window was open to let the breeze flow through, and relieve us of the summer heat. Itachi had unwillingly been chosen to come along with us. Just in case Deidara wasn't able to stop me. He was sitting on the far side of the room, lounging in a chair, and drinking a small bottle of sake. Deidara was laying in the middle of the floor, with a cold towel covering his body, keeping the heat away. I looked outside and there he was. Jiraiya was right outside on the sidewalk. And he looked up and I gasped. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately jumped into my window._

" _NARUTO!" He yelled. His voice filled the room and Itachi got up out of his chair and Deidara got off the floor. " Come on! We need to go now! Everyone is missing you like crazy and there is no doubt that I can stop these guys. Here and now. Some come on brat!" I was frozen to the spot, unknowing of what to do. Should I just book it out of here with Jiraiya? Be safe in the village once more? Or should I just refuse and let his fight for me? In the end I decided to run the other way. Out the door, Itachi ran after me, with Deidara following on his heels. Jiraiya jumped out of the window and landed a few seconds after I ran out of the building. He grabbed me and embraced me into a hug, but I broke free and kept running._

" _NARUTO!" The three men screamed as I began to distance myself from them. I didn't want any of them near me. I just wanted to be alone, I didn't know what to do. So I just did what required no thinking, I just kept running until I reached a cliff. There was absolutely NO WAY I would have been able to make it over without a bridge of some sort. And I noticed the closest bridge was about three or four kilometers from where I was standing. I made a run for the it when a shadow of Pein stepped out in front of me, taunting me with his large stature and darkness. I backed up slowly, my foot slipping a little at the edge. Leader-sama reached out his hand and I reached out for it slowly, but Jiraiya slapped it away. He grabbed me around the waist but let go suddenly. I looked over to see him locked in battle with Itachi. Deidara was circling overhead. Leader-sama narrowed his eyes and I mouthed, 'how did you find me?' He pointed to my collar and I touched it._

" _Return to me now!" He boomed, making me flinch slightly. Itachi punched Jiraiya hard, but he returned the favor by knocking him on his ass. They were truly even. But I knew if I continued to run, Deidara would catch me, no matter what happened. So I raised my arm in the air and everyone stopped. Everyone except Deidara, who swooped down and pulled me onto the bird. Itachi smirked and jumped on. We flew over the cliff. " Maybe next time old man. But as for now Naruto will remain mine." _

_Itachi boldly pressed a kunai to my throat, knowing if I died, he died. " Next time we go on a fun little outing make sure, you don't run away again. Or I swear, you won't have any legs to run on."_

_--------------------------------_

I bolted off Sasori and over the side of the bird. But Deidara managed to catch my foot, and the red head was holding his waist incase he fell off as well. " Damn kid, don't fall off. I mean shit Leader-sama would kill us if that happened on our watch." Deidara said pulling me back up. I thanked him and brushed the fallen strands of hair out of my face. " Anyway I was about to wake you up and tell you that we have a problem. It seems your little friends from Kohona managed to take down Hidan. No word on how Kakuzu is yet, but so far we know Hidan is dead. But the good thing is that they're heading in the opposite direction of us. However, if they keep a moderately fair pace they might be able to find the Akatsuki hide-out."

" Great," I muttered. And Sasori nodded. " Well what do you propose we do?"

" Well its more like what Leader-sama proposed…He wants Sasori to go off and find the Kohona brats and then wait there until Zetsu can meet up with him there. We already know that they could, in theory, take care of the mess without a problem. " Deidara said with a yawn, " Also I would still be here to help you with the whole Itachi deal."

" But what if Sasori gets attacked by Kohona? I mean he was barely able to fend off Sakura and that old lady by himself." I said worried for Sasori's safety.

" Don't ask what if questions Naruto-kun. First off, I'm very good at keeping a distance. And second, the only reason I almost lost was because that Sakura girl was being controlled by my grandmother. And if Sakura was all by herself would have lost and become one of my new puppets. But that's beside the point. You should have nothing to fear in regards to me, your focus should be on Itachi." Sasori said. I nodded and he jumped off the bird onto a near by tree. I knew he could take care of himself but I just felt concern for all my friends. I knew Sasori was clever, and not to mention quick but they were able to find someone who could kill Hidan no problem. Which should, in theory, be impossible.

" Don't worry short stuff, he'll be alright." Deidara said. " Have faith." I nodded again and the smile returned to my features. This time I wasn't faking it. My companion smiled at me and laid back down, giving me a motion to lay with him.

" You know I think that was the most I've ever heard Sasori say." I giggled as I laid down next to him. Deidara laughed and put his arms behind his head like a makeshift pillow. I cuddled up closer to him. It was nice know there were at least two people in the Akatsuki I could get next to without fear of being molested. It was nice having friends like this, friends who would always protect you, friends who would never take me for granted or leave when times got a bit hard. It would be a sad day when I have to leave it all.

-----------------------------------

**WOOO YEAH THE CREATIVE FLOW IS A GOIN! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Naruto: That was a kinda random flashback…dream…thing?  
Me: Yeah but it served its purpose, I'm going to use it later in the story as well. Its what I like to call, a bonusy part to the plot!  
Naruto: What a creative name, that I hate  
Me: How about you go suck a fat dick…that belongs to Itachi  
Itachi: Yes Naruto come, give me your mouth…  
Naruto:0.o ****Me: HAHAHAHA, THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA  
Naruto: Sometimes I doubt your sanity. **


	20. Running and Replacements

**Yes the next chapter is here. PARTY TIME!! -dances- ok quite enough of that. Itachi's PV**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was getting so much harder to keep going. I could already feel the blood, pooling in my lungs. I needed to keep draining them otherwise it would be just a matter of time before I just start to choke on it. I coughed and more blood poured out. Kisame stood opposite to me making sure I wouldn't just collapse and die right there. I leaned on the tree next to me, the earth next to it stained red with my blood. I hesitantly sucked in a breathe. It came remotely easy so I started to walk, my partner slowly following me. The silence was killing me, but at the same time it felt nice. At least I didn't have worry about Kisame pitying me for being in such a weak state. But it wasn't like him to be so quiet. I mean even he would try to make conversation with me. Even though sometimes it seemed futile. The shadow of Leader-sama appeared before us and I stopped. Kisame on the other hand kept walking until he was level with me. I barely leaned on him, keeping myself upright was becoming a hassle.

" Itachi, great to see you haven't fallen over and died yet." He said with a false smile. I looked blankly at him. This was very unusual, he never attempted small talk when he was like this. He always got to the point…unless he was trying to soften up something.

" What is it Pein?" I asked quickly. " What has happened?"

" Naruto is coming after you. He's with Deidara. Sasori was with them too but he left to go aid Kakuzu, since the leaf nin were able to kill Hidan." He said, while turning to face the other direction.

" Is that all?" I questioned, my lungs feeling like they were about to burst. Kisame pushed against me, holding me up higher, so it looked like I was standing straighter. My partner already knew that Pein knew so I didn't understand why he was propping me up higher. Perhaps it was because he didn't want me to look as weak as I was in front of the Leader. How thoughtful.

" No. I have one more thing to say. Don't die in front of Naruto, if you do I will personally resurrect you so I will kill you myself. Oh and don't let Sasuke kill you. That would be so embarrassing." He said fading into the shadows of the trees. He was gone but I knew he was still watching us. Kisame looked at me, I began to trudge forward. Running as fast as I could. Distancing myself from Naruto. If he caught up to us now he would have to be there when I fought with Sasuke. And if he was able to kill me, which I highly doubted, I really didn't want him to be in the vicinity. I looked back at Kisame. He motioned with his head to look into the sky. There were Naruto and Deidara, flying over head. I saw a blonde flash and realized that he had jumped. Naruto had jumped off of the bird. He free fell and I jumped, catching him before he hit a tree.

" What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled, " What if I hadn't have caught you in time?"

" What if indeed." Sasuke muttered stepping out from behind a tree. He was alone, which was very stupid of him. But then I realized that he wasn't alone, we were. I had run so much farther ahead to catch Naruto that I hadn't seen that I'd left Kisame in the dust. I looked down at my blonde, his eyes were shut and he was limp in my arms. He was unconscious, which meant he didn't jump. He was pushed. " Hand him over Itachi."

" Never." I spat. " Why will you not leave him be?"

" Because he was mine first. And that's how he will remain, mine. My property. And I consider his relationship to you, somewhere to live while I was out. All you and that leader guy have done is take care of MY pet. So Itachi hand his over." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto stirred in my arms, he looked into my eyes and wrapped his arms around my neck. Tears trickled down out of his eyes as he buried his head into my shoulder. " Ah he's awake now. Hand him to me, I'll comfort him."

I stepped backwards. I needed to distance myself from Sasuke. He was becoming so much more trouble than I needed. At first it was so much more bearable, but now he was becoming the constant thorn in my side. I looked behind him, Deidara was slowly creeping up on him, he waved me off. Telling me to leave while I still could, get Naruto out of here and keep him safe. So I did. I ran and Sasuke was about to follow when Deidara jumped onto him pinning him to the ground. " GO ITACHI! RUN!" Deidara yelled at my back as I sprinted off into the sunset. While I was running I looked back to see Kisame trailing behind me. I stopped and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Damn Itachi for a sick guy you still haul ass faster than most ninjas." Kisame said taking Naruto from my arms. He had fallen asleep in my arms a few miles back and I didn't really mind, as long as I was able to keep him safe. " Well when I was coming through, Sasuke was still going toe to toe with Deidara, so we probably still have a while before he'll catch up again."

I nodded and sat down on a boulder that was jutting out of the ground. Kisame sat down and place Naruto next to him. It would pay off having both of us watching him tonight especially if Sasuke was prowling around.

--------------------------------------

**TO SASUKE'S PV**

That freak Deidara was a lot more of a challenge that I ever anticipated. I was able to see through all of his exploding clay tricks but that still didn't mean he wasn't tough. I had used up way too much of my chakra. I let my Sharingan dissipate and he still refused to tell me where Itachi had taken Naruto. He glared at me and ripped off his shirt, underneath there was something sown. But his mouth hands made quick work of it. It was a giant mouth on his chest. He reached into his pouch and pulled out even more clay, shoving it into the mouth.

" BEHOLD! My masterpiece! SELF DESTRUCTION!" He yelled at me with a large smirk on his face. He was insane, driven there by my and my brother's eyes. Even though I had never really done much to him. It was just our eyes. They always saw too much. " Death will transform me into a piece of artwork just like all the other explosions. I will leave beautiful scars on this earth like no other has. Something that your damn Sharingan will stare at and remember the significance. When you are dead Itachi will rest flowers here, for it will be your final resting place. Sasuke Uchiha!"

And with that his skin began to crack apart. I needed to get away. So I attempted to stand but I was just too weak to get myself up. " Oh no that won't work Uchiha, even if you could get up the blast will be a good 10 kilometers." He said to me as I fell back down. There was only one thing to do, I had to summon him. I had to summon Manda. But the thing was he would eat me before the blast could get me. Gen Jutsu! That would do it. I summoned the large snake and he lunged at me and I caught him with my Sharingan. He stopped and I jumped into his mouth, which he closed quickly. When the blast hit I was safe inside Manda's stomach. But what price did I pay? None at all, because Manda was the one who would die here along with Deidara. Now all I had to do was wait. But then I felt it, the rushing through to where he had been summoned. Suigetsu must have gotten worried enough to do it. I crawled out of his mouth and fell into Suigetsu's waiting arms. Karin had tears streaming out of her eyes, and I felt like I would puke.

" You're alive!" Karin yelled, Juugo slowly followed her. " Your chakra disappeared for a moment so I rushed over." I stood up and Suigetsu placed my arm around his shoulder. Juugo looked at me and shrugged.

" So what happened anyway?" my watery companion asked as we started to walk towards the town.

" I almost had him. Naruto was riding on a giant clay bird with the guy I fought. I was about to grab him when he stepped wrong and fell off the bird. He hit a few trees on the way down. Then Itachi showed up and caught him. I was so angry. Why does Itachi think he has the right to touch my blonde? It really doesn't make any sense. Then while I was advancing on them, that crazy ass artist guy jumped on me and we started fighting and I think you guys can figure out the rest." I said taking the lead. I limped a few more steps before Juugo tossed me over his shoulder mumbling something about 'too much trouble'. I let myself be carried. What did I care anyway? I was hurt and I deserved a break every once in a while.

---------

**A few hours later**

" Come on Suigetsu please?" I begged. He looked down at me and pulled me into his arms. We kissed for a brief moment and he pulled away. I ran my hand down his cheek and he turned his head and kissed it. " Please uke to me tonight?"

" Pfft. No way Uchiha, especially not when your in that condition." Suigetsu said lifting me up. He pinned me between his body and a tree. Not that I minded, I'd been taken in more uncomfortable places. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him better access to my body. He kissed my shoulder, right on the curse mark, it made my body shake with pleasure. That damn little mark was sensitive. He bit it and my head shot back as a scream passed through my mouth. Suigetsu shushed me and I buried my head against his shoulder. He was gentle with me, unlike Orochimaru and Kabuto who just wanted to fulfill themselves then leave. I kissed Suigetsu, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. When I pulled back for air, he whimpered at me. He stripped us of our clothes and our skin touched fully. I had missed this feeling. He dropped down to my already half-hard cock. Sucking on the tip he swirled his tongue around it, collecting pre-cum with it. I moaned softly, wrapping my leg around his neck, pulling his closer so he would do more. He abandoned my cock to lick my entrance. Sliding his tongue into it, made me moan. I felt his slide in a finger, and I tightened up a bit. He slid in another and made a scissoring like motion. Making sure I was nice and stretched. When he added the last finger I threw my head back and scratched it against the tree.

He pulled his fingers out of me and swiftly replaced it with his cock. I screamed against his shoulder. Juugo and Karin were close by and I really didn't feel like dealing with Karin screaming at Suigetsu for going where she wished she could. I muffled more of my cries and he smirked at me. I needed to be relived. Just seeing Naruto today made my cock stand to attention. He struck my prostate with deadly accuracy. I dug my nails into Suigetsu's back, making him grunt in response. He pushed me into the tree and started to fuck me as hard as he could, which made me bit down onto his shoulder. Trying to suppress my screams was always such a chore. He hit my spot as hard as he could and my vision blurred. I felt the fire in my stomach and released onto his stomach. He followed and I moaned when the hot liquid filled me.

Suigetsu set me back down. " There's another reason I hate to uke to you. You always call out Naruto's name as you finish." He said bluntly, pulling on all of his clothes. I sat there for a moment, not really caring about what he said. For now Suigetsu was a replacement for Naruto. And he knew that.

" You know your just a replacement, why do you act otherwise?" I snapped getting off the ground. I put on my pants and Suigetsu draped himself around my shoulder. I put my hand on his and he kissed the back of my head.

" Even if I'm a replacement, I still feel the jealousy. I do have emotions, unlike you Sasuke." Suigetsu said walking back to camp. Was he hoping that his words would cut me? Because they didn't. I felt nothing for him and he needed to come to terms with that. I heard a rustling and saw Kisame stumble out of a bush. He seemed tired, and didn't notice me. He pulled down his pants and started to take a piss. I blinked once, and quietly snuck around him. Where ever he had come from that's where Naruto would be. I sensed his chakra, he was so near, but so far. That's when I saw it. A flash of blonde hair. His hair. Itachi was asleep in a tree, Naruto resting under it. I snuck up quietly, and grabbed him, clamping my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

" Shush boy. Itachi doesn't need to know I've been here." I pulled him along, he was kicking and thrashing but it was useless. I had him here in my arms and I would never let him go again.

-------------------------------------------

**OH SHIT SASUKE HAS NARUTO!! OH SHIT**

**Sasuke: Yes. I did it, I'm awesome!  
Naruto: NO DAMNIT ITACHI WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP!?!  
Itachi: I'M A HARD SLEEPER WHEN I'M SICK!!!!  
Me: Right….  
Itachi: T.T  
Sasuke: YAY HAPPY DAY!! This was Hitoko-sama.**


	21. Giving In and Her Death

**The all elusive next chapter is finally here. Also since I was really bored I started to read the Gaia manga and noticed something a bit funny. when they were talking about the rejected Olympics I saw a familiar duck butt shaped head, and then later an imp turned into a suspiciously familiar looking blonde, but hey that could just be me xD…anyway time to start. Naruto's PV**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All I could think was 'fuck.' It was literally the word racing through my head! I was now at Sasuke's mercy, and that was NOT the mercy you would want. In cases of his mercy, you would want death. He stroked my face and I shuddered. He gripped my face and pulled me closer to him. I tried to worm my way out of his touches but it only led to him pulling me closer. We'd left that area rather quickly and I knew when Itachi awoke he wouldn't be able to track me. It would be far to late, and we would have had a very large head start, also from what I can tell Deidara won't be there to help them catch up. We stopped in some random town outside of Kohona and the only thing Sasuke seemed to want to do was…touch me. Not even sexually just touching. Sasuke rented us a couple of room and he didn't seem to mind the close proximity as much as I did. But I needed to find a way to contact Pein, he would be able to save me. Summon my body to his side. I just needed to let him know I was in trouble…the collar! He would know from the collar! But now I just needed to be alone. Maybe when Sasuke left for the bathroom I would make contact…no that wouldn't work, he'd probably take me with him. Sex. That would do the trick. He always did like it better willing. I snuggled up to him and bumped noses with him, trying to tilt my head to get to his lips. He smirked at me and pressed our lips together hard. I opened my mouth against his and he slipped his tongue inside. We had done this so many times that I never really thought it could better…but I was wrong Sasuke must have been practicing or something because he got almost Itachi good at kissing. I broke the kiss for air and he smirked even wider at me.

" Well look who's come around, its about time Naruto." Sasuke said, stroking my cheek. " I missed you…I love you."

" I missed you too Sasuke, and I feel so horrible betraying you, I just…" He shushed me and pulled me closer. It was a lie, all a lie. But hey why should I care? Sasuke's lied to me on more than one occasion, what's one from me? " Sasuke…I want you, but I feel dirty and I don't want you to take me like that so I was wondering if I could shower first…"

He nodded, releasing me. I got up slowly, not to rouse suspicion and headed into the bathroom, relieved that Sasuke didn't get up to follow me. I closed the door and wiped at my lips furiously. Never again. I turned on the water and took off my clothes, just incase he decided to walk in. I also dampened my hair and body quickly, and maybe I was being overly cautious but I didn't care. Better to be overly prepared than being fucked with nothing. I took a breath and touched my collar. How in the hell was I supposed to call Pein on this thing? Ugh why did I think I could in the first place? He can call me not the other way around. I sighed and just stepped into the hot water, it was a stupid plan anyway. And just when I turned around he was there, Leader-Sama was standing against the door frame, he might have been a hollow-gram but it was good enough. He folded his arms and stared at me. I got out of the tub and made my way to him. He reached out to me and his hand passed right through me, reminding me he was only here in spirit.

" What the hell is going on Naruto?" He asked quietly. I hesitated listening for any sounds of Sasuke. Nothing. I sucked in my air and was about to speak when Pein cut me off again. " Deidara is dead and I got worried! And look where you are, in an inn taking a shower. What is the meaning of this?!"

" Pein, its Sasuke, he caught me when everyone was asleep." I said, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. So I was right, Sasuke DID kill Deidara. He looked down at me and smiled a little. I felt the sting in my chest. " Help.."

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Sasuke yelled bursting the door open. I choked back a scream and Leader-sama's hollow-gram disappeared. Sasuke turned to glare dagger at me. I opened my mouth but he shut it with his fist. I fell against the floor and saw the blood beginning to spill out. The Uchiha leaned down and touched one of the chakra receptors. " Without these, he won't be able to find you, isn't that right Naruto?"

He pulled them out, starting at my ears, one by one, ripping the skin without any compassion for my pain. Sasuke gripped the last one, the one in my lip and stared down at me. I was no doubt crying from the pain and my hair and skin had got to be stained with my blood. And he released the last one, deciding maybe I had suffered enough. I felt myself slowly become more numb. Probably from the blood loss. Who knew your ears could bleed so much. Sasuke picked me up and set me back down in the bottom of the tub. The water was now cold from being on for so long but I didn't care, as long as it washed the blood away. He sat by the tub with me, and stared at my collar, reaching out to feel the metal under his fingers. I moaned a little as the blood loss made my head cloudy. I reached out and caressed Sasuke's sleeve, and he was the one to pull back this time. I groaned and my hand slid down the side of the tub because it felt like my arm was made of weights I couldn't lift. That's when Sasuke noticed it to, and he picked me up and even though I was naked took me outside, across the hall to that girl who was following him. He knocked on her door and she opened it, completely delighted that he was there, but then her enthusiasm faded as soon as she realized that I was in his arms, bleeding.

" Give him your arm Karin." Sasuke said, harshly. But she obliged. I had no idea what to do with her arm until she pulled up her sleeve and I saw all of those bite marks. I felt myself retch a little, but not enough to cause a fuss. Sasuke forced her arm into my mouth but I refused to bite down. But Sasuke was able to do that for me as well. I could taste her blood in my mouth and then feel the wounds on my ears closing up. Her chakra could heal things so easily? No wonder Sasuke kept her around. He nodded his thanks to her and brought me back to the room. He set me down on the bed and I tried to roll over, away from him but he just pulled me back. " How do you get it off?"

" What?" I asked, still feeling woozy. He pulled at my collar and I took in a deep breath. " Ring. You need an Akatsuki's ring."

Sasuke pulled the ring off my pinky and I waited for the all to familiar click. The collar fell to the ground and I rubbed the sore spot on my neck. He smirked at me and put his lips against my neck, massaging it with them. I moaned a little and that only seemed to encourage more touching from him. My head swam, the mixture of pleasure and the lightheadedness of the blood loss. I was confused about whether or not I should just let Sasuke take what he wanted. If I did he would probably fall asleep and leave me alone for awhile. On the other hand though, if I gave it up willingly he would think I'm finally submitting to him. I needed to do something, something that would completely kill the mood. Orochimaru would totally do that. Even I could tell that Sasuke utterly loathed him.

" How did you do it? How did you kill the snake-bastard?" I asked. " I've always wanted to know…" He completely stopped his ministrations and looked at me. The look totally spelled out that he didn't want to talk about it but I didn't care, I just wanted a quick way out of this. He sighed and sat up next to me.

" How do you think? I made him think he had control over me and when he got to cocky I crushed his heart with my Chidori." Sasuke said, pushing my hair out of my face. " Seduction is the key to success in assassination attempts my dear dobe. But even I was foolish enough to fall for your seduction."

I blushed a little and he smirked at me. I knew that meant that he wouldn't fall for it ever again. Unless I was being very tricky with what I did. He cupped my face in his hand and stared at me. It was kinda creepy in a way but in a different way, I liked it. It was like Sasuke was actually looking at me, not through. I opened my mouth to speak but the Uchiha silenced me with his. He flipped me onto my back and deepened the kiss. I moaned and he pinched one of my nipples. I knew he was still happy about me being naked. No clothes to get in his way. He broke the kiss and looked at me again. I knew it was wrong but I really wanted this…I wanted Sasuke. I kissed him this time and I sealed my fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quick Sakura's PV**

I can't believe this. She's dying. Botan is dying and I don't have any idea what to do. She was able to kill Sasori and Kakuzu without any problems but as soon as she stopped she fell to the ground, vomiting up blood. Maybe that jutsu she used on Hidan really was a self-sacrificing one. Sai and Jiraiya managed to wake up as soon as all the action was over. Yamato was pacing back and forth, he had sent a hawk back to Kohona containing the details of what had happened. But Botan acted like nothing had happened. She remained smug and even threatened to kill me if I cried. She spit up more blood and it landed next to Sai's feet, he took a step back, making sure to keep his distance. She looked up at me and smirked, blood staining her lips.

" You guys really shouldn't be worrying about what will happen to me. Only my human body will die, the real demon inside will be alive and I'll be back. You can count on that." She said. Blood dribbled out of his mouth, and she coughed. " It doesn't even hurt, I'm numb to the pain. Go ahead and leave me. Find Sasuke and Naruto, and give Sasuke a good kick in the ass for me, will ya? Eye candy like him shouldn't play like that."

I laughed a little bit and she smirked. Jiraiya leaned down to assess how bad it really was. " So kid what did you do to yourself?" He asked.

" I sealed that Jashin freak inside me and his soul didn't sit to pretty with my human one. So he's tearing me apart from the inside out. But he will be sealed within my human body so when I die, his soul will be released to the underworld. See how his god treats him then." Botan explained. " But like I said, it takes more than just internal injuries to get me to scream in pain. My time is here, I feel it. Maybe if you guys are lucky my mother will be able to find another body suitable for me to live in so I can be summoned again to help you."

That's when she stopped. Everything about her stopped, her skin withered up and wrinkled. Her eyes dried up and fell out. Her red hair shortened and got so grey it looked white. Sai cut a lock of it and summon up an ink bird. I looked at him questioningly, Yamato had just sent a bird, why didn't he send that with the first one?

" Her mother will need to know about this so she can find another body." Sai said. " But this one did last her awhile. Much longer than the rest. She's lucky it didn't start to decay like her last one."

" When you say find her a new body what do you mean?" I asked.

" I mean they actually have to wait for someone to die, so she can take over because it'll be an empty shell. Its kinda like what Orochimaru did." Sai said turning around to face away from Botan's host's corpse.

" Ok enough of the chit-chat, we really need to move out." Jiraiya said, " We've already wasted enough time here." We all got up and followed slowly after Jiraiya. I felt bad for leaving the body there, but we couldn't take it with us. The only thing I felt was regret. If I was stronger Botan wouldn't have died. It was all my fault.

----------

**Woo Hitoko-sama hasn't gone to sleep yet and she wroted a chappy. So please forgive mistakes, I'm like retarded right now. XD anyway I need to stay up another 12 more hours!!! AND HAPPY 4th**** OF JULY :D**

**Naruto: NOOOOO I gave in!!  
Me: YESSSSSSS you totally did. But notice when he said he loved you, you didn't say it back  
Sasuke: aw sad. He doesn't love me  
Me: Can you blame him?  
Sasuke: Not really.  
Naruto: He got me D:  
Me: yes we are all quite clear on that. This is Hitoko-sama.**

**Ok i just got bored and i wanted to see how long this fic really was....its 107 pages long when i use the font i regularly use, and its not even done. This is seriously like a book. AND I LOVE IT xD  
**


	22. Of Plots and Waiting

**Yay next chapter I hope you enjoy!! Regular PV**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pein stood completely still. Sasuke had caught Naruto so easily? His thoughts raced and he rushed for the door. He paused, placing his hand on the knob. Maybe he was overacting to the situation. His lovable blonde could get out of a tight squeeze like that easy, right? Then he turned heading back towards his bed. He stopped halfway and realized, no not with Sasuke. Grabbing his cloak he rushed out of the door, running into Madara who was standing outside, hand clutching the knob. The sinister man looked at Pein questioningly, before the false leader swerved around him, heading down the hall. Madara, intrigued, followed Pein down the hall. Knowing the Uchiha probably wanted something that involved sex, Pein sped up. He couldn't waste time now. Not with Naruto on the line. Madara appeared in front of him and Pein stopped with a shock. He folded his arms.

" Where are you going so fast my dear Pein?" Madara questioned. " It must be important since you're practically running."

" Naruto's been captured by Sasuke I need to hurry and get to him before Sasuke does something to hurt him." Pein said pushing past the Uchiha. Madara smirked underneath his mask but Pein could feel the mocking presence of it. When he made it to the end of the hall, the Uchiha raised his head and let out a sinister laugh.

" Run, run little rabbit." He said, chuckling more afterwards. " But no matter how fast you run I will always be one step ahead."

---------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sputtered and coughed up more blood. As soon as he saw that Naruto was gone he went off the deep end. Kisame tried his best to comfort the man but it only seemed to make it much worse. Itachi took a deep breath and settled himself a little. He pressed onward, Kisame following obediently, waiting for any signs of distress from his ever silent partner. He wavered a little falling against a tree and coughed again, but no blood spilled. He sighed and kept going. He just had to find Naruto. He was the only thing he was living for, and he wouldn't lose him now. Not ever. They stopped in a spot, seeing signs of life there. A long burnt out fire, dents in the ground, obviously from sleeping people, and even a pack. Itachi doubted that whoever was there was coming back. From the looks of the place whoever was there left in a hurry. Which meant it was Sasuke camp. There was no doubt what so ever in Itachi's mind. Kisame stopped with his partner and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Itachi, we can't track them when your like this." He said and Itachi's head lowered, almost in defeat. " But you know, Sasuke is foolish, and he'll probably bring Naruto with him when you're supposed to meet at the compound."

" You're right Kisame." Itachi said, looking around the camp one more time. " We just have to wait. And if we play our cards right, they'll lead us straight to Naruto."

Itachi started again, with renewed vigor. Kisame smiled a little to himself, he hadn't seen Itachi like this since him and Naruto first started their relationship. The blue man increased his speed, it still sucked to be slower than a man who was in bad health. It made him feel very weak compared to his partner, not like he'd never felt that before.

The Uchiha stopped suddenly. He felt a strange tingle in his lungs, and he was sure it wasn't a good tingle. The blood poured out into his closed mouth, making it burst out the sides of his lips. It reminded him of puking only this was a hell of a lot more serious than that. Kisame stood at his side and began to panic, maybe Itachi was pushing it a little to hard. The Uchiha grabbed at his chest and let the blood flow. It streamed out of his mouth and the blue man stopped all motion. He was too shocked to do anything. Itachi leaned against a tree, but slowly fell to his knees panting from the lack of oxygen. He felt very light headed and he noticed that the ground was getting closer and closer to his face. He gurgled and Kisame snapped out of his stupor. He tried to make Itachi relax but everything he did seemed to only pain him more.

" Uchiha. Quit dying!" Pein called out as he walked towards the pair. Both looked up in surprise to see their leader. Itachi blinked thinking it was all in his head, but when he realized that Kisame was seeing it too, he knew it wasn't. He knelt down and tilted Itachi's head back, squeezing his mouth open. " Time for your meds Uchiha."

He dumped the bitter medicine down Itachi's throat and the coughing subsided. He took long deep breathes, filling himself with the oxygen he'd missed. He looked thankfully at Pein, but his leader was already on his feet staring at the road ahead of them. Kisame helped Itachi to his feet and they maintained a slow pace that seemed to have no negative effects on Itachi. The Uchiha looked at his leader questioningly but said nothing. Kisame, on the other hand, wouldn't shut up about how Pein saved Itachi's ass. The Uchiha could feel the hidden smirk leader-sama was sporting.

" How did you get here so quickly?" Itachi muttered, softly. " How did you know where we were?" Pein smiled at his questions.

" The ring allows me to know where you are. And I do have the power of teleportation. It was only a matter of time before I showed up to help you both." Leader-sama said, " Besides I didn't want you to have all the fun. Sasuke is a prize I hope we both can share Uchiha."

Itachi scoffed at that. " No. Sasuke is my responsibility, you just worry about recovering Naruto."

They continued in silence until they arrived at the gates of Kohona, where they slowed to a walk. The guards, recognizing the Akatsuki cloaks armed themselves but it was too late. They were already caught in Gen Jutsu before they could bat an eye. The guards stood motionless as their memory of the brief event was erased. They didn't want the villagers meddling in their affairs now did they? Both blinked after a few seconds and looked around confused, had someone just passed through? Neither could remember so they dropped it. Pein chuckled a little, Itachi's Sharingan sure was amusing. They walked in the dark alley ways and in the places no one liked to travel at night. But for safety they cloaked themselves so they were nothing more than ghosts, wandering in the night looking for their next victim. But they all knew who the victim would be. After a long silence, Pein finally spoke.

" Where are we even going?" He asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable being in an unfamiliar place.

" To the Uchiha compound. I plan on meeting Sasuke there and leading him to another secret place so we can fight without interruptions. We can't fight in the compound itself because the villagers will find us and interfere." Itachi explained as he rounded a corner. They walked into a large complex formerly known as the Uchiha compound. It was in bad disrepair since no had lived in it in a long time. Not that many would want to, knowing an entire clan was killed their was enough to make even the bravest person's skin crawl. Not to mention also that many thought it was haunted and actually couldn't believe a young boy like Sasuke could live there as long as he did.

They walked to a shrine looking building and Itachi pulled away mats on the floor. A trap door was underneath them and he opened it, grabbing a torch as he descended into the darkness below. Pein and Kisame followed, carefully. The stairs were slippery with mold and mildew that had grown from the water that had entered from the leaking shrine roof. Even Itachi was cautious in his steps, the stairs were old and wooden, he didn't know if they could support his weight after they'd be left to rot all these years. Whenever he heard a creak he hesitated putting more weight on it, and he got the occasional stair that broke, but he was quick and managed to save himself each time. Once they reached the bottom, Kisame let out a sigh of relief. Even Pein felt more relieved when they were on solid floor again. Itachi nodded and started walking down on of the many halls, it was an obvious way to protect the family secrets. You can't steal what you can't find. But Itachi still remember the ways to go, he hoped Sasuke would also, even though he'd never been invited to the family meetings. They stopped at a chamber in the very back, it had chairs made of stone and this was where they would wait. The three of them sat down, now it was only a matter of time.

--------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a shock. He had really given in to Sasuke. His skin felt filthy from all the younger Uchiha's touches, he got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He turned the water in the shower on, to the hottest setting. He stepped in and let the water scald his skin, letting it clean it thoroughly. Naruto scrubbed his skin roughly, some parts of it began bleeding from the treatment, but it wasn't enough. He was still dirty. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he sat in the bottom, rocking himself. How could he ever face them again? Sasuke walked in and pulled back the curtain, anger flooding him fully. He pulled the blonde out of the water and slammed him into the closest wall.

" What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Sasuke screamed. " Why can't you love me like I love you?! I know I'm not exactly the nicest guy at times but you used to understand me, now you don't even try. Do you know how much shit I went through just to get you back!? You're so ungrateful! But I'll show you, I'll show everyone. Soon I will kill Itachi and your damn leader, so you'll have no one but me! How does that sound?"

Naruto was silent but he let a silent tear fall. The Uchiha smirked and licked it off. The blonde flinched away from him but he was pinned in place by Sasuke's body. He struggled against him but the Uchiha just pressed himself harder against the lithe body beneath him. Naruto could felt something brush his thigh and looked down to see Sasuke's arousal growing by the second. He paused and the Uchiha latched his mouth to the blonde's neck, leaving marks on the soft skin. Naruto pushed him off and Sasuke smacked his head on the side of the tub, blood fell from the gash staining the tub. The blonde ran from the room and threw on a pair of pants, he definitely didn't want to run out of there naked. He made it to the door and opened it, only to run into a broad chest of one of Sasuke's companions. He was a BIG guy, and strong too. He grabbed Naruto's arms in one hand and the blonde couldn't manage to get them free at all, in fact the more he struggled the tighter his grip got.

" Good Juugo hold him." Sasuke said, holding his head as he walked out of the bathroom. " I'm not finished with him yet."

" Are you alright Sasuke?" His companion asked looking at the blood staining his neck and shoulders. " I could go get Karin."

" Oh please do," Sasuke said, glaring daggers at Naruto. The giant let go of the blonde's wrists and tried to get past Juugo only to be grabbed by a bloody hand. " And take your time Juugo. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

The giant man, feeling the rage and lust, quickly exited the room. He did NOT want any part of that. Naruto struggled in Sasuke's vice like grip and screamed, only to be muffled by a pair of unforgiving lips. The blonde bit down on Sasuke's lip but the Uchiha replied with a hard slap. Naruto spit blood onto his face, and Sasuke threw him onto the bed. He ripped off the pants Naruto had put on and summoned a snake. The snake bit Naruto and he could feel it inject poison into his system, after a moment he couldn't move. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door, Sasuke smirked and looked down at his prey.

" Come on in Karin." Sasuke said as the door slowly opened. The girl hesitated, obviously she'd be informed about what was happening. The Uchiha waved her in and she walked to him. He wasted no time in biting down onto her bite covered arm. Sasuke grunted his thanks and turned his eyes back to his prize. Karin left quickly and quietly, obviously scared for her life. Like any smart person would be. " There's no one to save you now Naruto."

He poison in his veins burned and he whimpered. The Uchiha got onto the bed next to him and ran a hand down his stomach. The blonde wanted to scream but he couldn't even open his mouth, he could barely move his eyes. Sasuke leaned over his prey, eyeing him hungrily like a large feline eyed its dinner. He cruelly bit down onto Naruto's nipple, drawing blood from it. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. He kept biting until he decided it was enough but the Uchiha shrugged, he had become impatient with this and wasted no time and thrusted into Naruto. It was raw pain and tears streamed out of his eyes, not that Sasuke cared. He increased the power of his thrusts and the blonde was mentally screaming as his muscles were forcefully being separated. He could feel the blood dripping out from his ass, but Sasuke only seemed to notice it as convenient lubricant. Soon the poison started to numb his body, so he couldn't feel Sasuke rough ministrations. All he could feel was pressure, nothing more. It was actually starting to become annoying but then he felt Sasuke full him with hot sperm. The salt in it burned his internal wounds. And Naruto screamed mentally again, still unable to voice his displeasure. But then his eyes dropped down the where the snake had bit him, the wound was now very swollen from the poison and Sasuke had noticed it to. He put his lips to the bite and began to suck. He spit out a lot of liquid, but kept sucking. Naruto was eventually able to feel and move again.

The Uchiha tossed clothes onto the bed and Naruto slowly put them on. And when they both were dressed Sasuke led them out. His companions were waiting for them. The blonde was still stiff but managed to keep pace with them. He felt the burn every time he moved, but he pressed on. He knew that if he kept going he would see Itachi. It was who Sasuke was after.

It wasn't long before they had reached Kohona. Sasuke snuck them in a secret way that led straight into the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha led them to the shrine and saw that the secret door was already open and the torches were already lit. He realized that Itachi had beat him there. They descended down the stairs quickly, the excitement building in Sasuke's gut. This was it, Sasuke's chance to kill Itachi. They followed the Uchiha through the labyrinth that was the meeting place and eventually they stumbled upon Kisame and Pein waiting outside a room.

" Well, well, look who decided to finally show up." Pein said. The statement was directed at Sasuke but the man couldn't take his eyes off Naruto. " I could have turned into an old man in the time it took for you to get here."

" Where is he?" Sasuke said, venom dripping from his words. Kisame pointed with his chin and the younger Uchiha entered the room. Suigetsu and the other two tried to follow but they were cut off but the blue man's sword.

" Sorry kids, no back up for your little leader. You'll have to wait out here like the rest of us." He said, smirking at their obvious annoyance. Naruto raced into Pein's arms. Juugo was about to grab him but he received a bone chilling death glare from the older man. The giant completely stopped and stood still. He definitely didn't want to pick a fight over something Sasuke wanted. Leader-sama buried his face into the blonde hair and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto looked up and they kissed softly. Suigetsu made a fake gagging noise and Kisame smacked him with his sword. The watery nin glared and pulled out his sword. " Oh make my day kid."

-------------

Sasuke walked up and saw Itachi sitting quietly on the stone chair. The older rose and walked away slowly, leading the younger down a long hall. Sasuke had no other choice than to follow, even if it was a trap. But he always had his hand on his sword just in case Itachi decided to pull a fast one on him. This time he was prepared, he definitely would not fail. The older Uchiha stopped and turned to face his younger brother. He had led them to a larger room.

" This room is about ten kilometers from Kohona's border, no one will see us fighting out here, even if we blow the roof off of this place." Itachi said, as his eyes narrowed at the sight of his brother. " It will make sure we are not interrupted."

" Good. Wouldn't want all this planning to go to waste right brother?" Sasuke said calmly.

" _No. No we wouldn't." _Madara thought as he watched from the shadows. He smirked. _" Oh Itachi you are so predictable, I think that's what I love about you. And I really can't wait to see you lose, so I can take Sasuke and make sure he fulfills his potential. You're playing perfectly into my hand my dear pet."_

-----------------------------------

**And that's where I will stop! Muhaha, I wonder what Madara's planning?! I wonder if Itachi will survive!? SEE YAH NEXT time.**

**Naruto: T-T  
Me: aw what's wrong?  
Naruto: I got raped again…  
Sasuke: you're very easily raped, you know?  
Me: Sasuke does have a point…even though he's a dick  
Naruto: WHAT?!  
Itachi: I'm afraid I agree to…  
Pein: Yeah….  
Naruto: I hate you guys!!! This was Hitoko-sama T-T**


	23. Poor Thing and A Secret Past

**I WARN YOU NOW!!! I'm super bad at fight scenes so…I might be super vague and it will suck, lol. But I will get the point across, so no worries there. Regular PV**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Itachi stood stoically in front of Sasuke, how was keeping himself in check. He needed to maintain a cool head otherwise Itachi would pick at his weaknesses. The older sighed and pulled off his Akatsuki cloak. Sasuke almost began to mimic him, taking off his bulky clothing as well. The younger placed his hand onto his sword, gripping it but never taking it out of the sheath. Sharingan filled his eyes, and Itachi smirked. Still only first stage Sharingan.

" That's too bad." Itachi muttered, staring at his younger brother, trying to focus his eyes well enough to see his figure. " Your Sharingan is still far to weak to compare to mine."

" We hide behind our eyes, how about we fight this man to man, no Sharingan. This will really prove who is better, but I do feel bad since you don't have a sword to fight me with." Sasuke said pulling his sword out for effect. Itachi shrugged and opened a scroll that hid a sword inside it. They started to circle each other, Sasuke was hoping that all of his years with Orochimaru were actually worth something. But this would be a test that would prove whether or not they were. They came together quickly, and separated just as fast. Itachi was good, Sasuke panicked slightly but regained his composure when the older's sword came swinging to close to his head. Sasuke jumped out of the way, rolling to the side.

" You know Sasuke there was a reason I allowed you to live this long." Itachi said, giving his brother the stare down. He got extremely close to Sasuke before he could blink an eye, and it was gone. Sasuke screamed as he felt the connective tissue being pulled right out of his socket. The younger fell back onto his ass, staring through one eye at his older brother, " You were born to become my light, Sasuke. And I will pluck both of your eyes and when you are dead I will rip out your lungs. It's all for the greater good, don't you agree Sasuke?"

" YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" Sasuke screamed, his hand was drenched in blood from holding it against the empty socket. He took a breathe in and started to mutter to himself. " This can't be real, this can't be real…"

" But oh little brother, it can."

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared intently at the door where Sasuke had entered. When would they come back out? The blonde had the intense urge to pace, but he really didn't want to look like a crazy person. Pein placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. He wanted to tell him that Itachi would just fine, but he knew the blonde would want proof but that was something he couldn't provide.

Kisame toyed with Suigetsu mercilessly, even after the watery nin agreed that he was no near a match for the blue man. The Akatsuki thrust his sword through Suigetsu, who could feel himself get harder and harder to put himself back together. Even though Kisame was winning, his mind was wondering around thinking about Itachi. He was worried about his dying partner and Sasuke was one tough kid, even if he was lacking technique and a powerful Sharingan. Suigetsu took a swing and managed to land a hit on Kisame's side, it wasn't deep but it still was an annoyance. If Itachi had seen that he wouldn't have heard the end of it. Kisame smashed Suigetsu into a wall and Karin rushed to his side. He had been knocked unconscious, and the blue man chuckled, walking over to his comrades.

" Did you really find all of that necessary Kisame?" Pein asked, eyeing him warily.

" I really did, cause I'm bored." Kisame said stretching, he winced slightly. He remembered that he had an injury. He mumbled something to himself but kept quiet. Pein noticed that both of them were stir crazy, waiting none to patiently for the arrival of the victor Uchiha. Pein knew Itachi was alive because of his ring but he wasn't so sure about Sasuke. Then a sudden wave overwhelmed him. Had Itachi taken off his ring or was it something different? He took a sharp breathe, eyeing Naruto, who looked calm on the outside but he could tell he was at wit's end. He definitely did not want to worry Naruto with the bit of information.

" I wonder when they'll be coming out." Naruto said quietly. Kisame nodded.

" I wouldn't worry to much about Itachi you two, he's much stronger than you think." Pein said with a smile, which in turn made the anxiety Naruto was feeling melt off of him like a bad winter chill.

------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi coughed, blood spewed out of him mouth but Sasuke didn't notice since he was laying face down on the ground. He slowly pulled himself onto his feet. That Gen Jutsu Itachi had used seemed so realistic, it was so scary. Sasuke was panting, and so was Itachi. They stared at each other for a long time before they ran for each other swords drawn, both slashed and stepped apart. Itachi fell to his knees, damn little brother had sliced his leg. Sasuke gripped his side, there was a deep gash there from his brother's blade.

" You're much better than I expected." Madara said stepping out of the shadows, " But this silly little charade has been going on long enough."

" What are you doing here Madara!?" Itachi yelled, getting off his knees, storming over to the older Uchiha. Madara smirked and before either of the younger Uchiha's could blink, Itachi had been stabbed in the stomach. Blood ran out of Itachi's mouth and Sasuke stood there stunned. The Akatsuki gurgled, then ceased all movement. Madara walked over to him and removed the ring on his finger, throwing it over to Sasuke.

" Now that Itachi is out of the way, let us talk dear child." He said, with a sinister aura leaking out of him. The younger backed away but was caught by a strong pair of arms.

--

Sasuke was tied to the stone chair in the smaller chamber. This Madara guy stood in front of him, taunting him with his freedom. The younger Uchiha glared at the man. He had stolen his victory which he would pay for dearly. Every ninja had been taught the escape jutsu but Sasuke could tell that Madara had used simple robes for a reasons, so it might be better to just listen to what this old weirdo had to say.

" I'm going to show you something that will disturb you, young Uchiha, and I hope you can understand why this had to be done." He activated his Sharingan, making Sasuke blinked a few times. He was transported deep inside one of Madara's memories.

_Itachi standing in front of the table of elders, the Third Hokage looked perplexed. _

_" __Itachi I know you're a young man, but I need to send you on a top secret mission." he said quietly. _

_" __And that is?" Itachi said, looking slightly confused about why he hadn't received this mission early that day when he was completing things for the ANBU. _

_" __You must kill every member of the Uchiha clan, if your reports are true then they will have almost no problems starting a secret uproar. They will kill us all Itachi." one of the elder members said, almost uncaring in tone. The Hokage stared at the Itachi, with sadness hinting in his eyes. Itachi's breath caught in his throat. " You may reject this mission but, I assure you that you will regret it."_

_" __What about Sasuke? He's just a mere child, he's not even allowed at the meetings." Itachi protested._

_" __Kill him."_

_" __I refuse. If you make me kill Sasuke I will go public about what you're making me do." Itachi said, giving everyone around the table a good look at the Sharingan bleeding into his eyes. " For my eyes do not lie and can play back anyone of my memories if I so choose."_

_-------------_

Sasuke blinked back tears. Itachi had saved him. Madara threw a kunai releasing Sasuke from the chair he was bound to. The older man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged off. That made the older smirk. He could already feel the hate boiling up inside Sasuke.

" Even if Itachi saved me, I will never forgive him for one thing." Sasuke said, staring at the door he was about to walk through. " And that is for taking MY Naruto away from me."

Madara rolled his eyes but said nothing. What was up with the Uchiha's and falling in love with that blonde kid? " Well child I suggest you come with me. I will show them you are victorious and that you deserve a place here in the Akatsuki."

They walked through the door, and everyone's eyes widened. Naruto's heart stopped. Itachi had failed? Tears fell down his cheeks and Karin rushed over to the Uchiha, throwing her arms around him, celebrating his victory. Suigetsu had regain consciousness by now and was ranting about how it too Sasuke far to long to kill his brother. Pein's grip on Naruto's should tightened and he nodded at Kisame to go look for his fallen partner. Madara walked over to the leader and stared him down.

" Looks like the little Uchiha and his little friends are in, since we have so many new openings in Akatsuki." Madara said with a hidden smirk. Pein glared at him as he walked away. " Now then, Naruto show Sasuke and his friends to the hideout while Kisame and Pein stay here to clean up the mess Itachi left behind."

Naruto looked at Pein. The older man nodded for him to go and pushed him away. He tried to ignore the pain that was stabbing his chest while he was walking to find Kisame, and Itachi's body. Sasuke started leading them down the pathway to the stairs when Naruto was slammed against the wall and kissed harshly.

" Looks like there's no one to save you from me now, huh Naruto?" Sasuke said, smirking.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**And that's where I'm going to stop. I hoped you enjoyed me chappy. **

**Me: I love being home alone. Does anyone know why?  
Sasuke: Cause you can write in peace?  
Me:No  
Naruto: Cause you can eat as much as you want without someone yelling at you?  
Me:No  
Pein: It's because you like to walk around naked?****Me: Indeed! Ah I like the feeling of the breeze between my knees. And I know what you're thinking fans who are reading this. NO I am not naked at this point in time, so quit thinking about it. XD  
Naruto: I'm still mad at you  
Me: great what did I do this time?  
Naruto: Killed Itachi…again  
Me: All you need to know is that looks are deceiving my dear blonde. This is Hitoko-sama. **


	24. Betrayed and Bitter

**Sorry about the long ass wait my computer caught a Trojan virus and it really screwed dear Hitoko-Sama over. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! Regular PV**

* * *

Naruto's heart pounded. Sasuke and his team were slowly following behind him as he led them to the Akatsuki compound. He was far too afraid to stop for the night because of all the things that could happen in the dark and he really didn't want to cry about Itachi in front of Sasuke. Not at all. So even though his body was tired, he kept going. Which from the huffs and grumbling that came from behind him, he could tell the rest of them wanted to stop. So out of the kindness of his heart, Naruto came to a halt. All but Sasuke took a seat. The blonde rolled his eyes at the stamina of the others. He could go for two days straight without a break.

" Ok everyone, I'm only going to give you a hour break, use it wisely. After this there will be no more stops." Naruto said. They all let out a moan of disapproval. He continued forward, he knew there was a stream around there somewhere.

" God Naruto's such a hard ass." Karin said gulping down a good portion of her canteen. She closed it again before rolling onto her side. " I don't know about you guys but I'm going to take a quick power nap."

Suigetsu yawned and nodded. Seemed like a great idea. Even Juugo was all for it. He was asleep before Karin even said anything. When everyone else was letting out soft snores, Sasuke got up. He wanted him blonde. The Uchiha followed the path that Naruto had taken through the brush and found him sitting on the bank of a creek. He was hugging his knees and was sniffling. Sasuke stopped mid-step to see a solitary tear fall down those whiskered cheeks. It became all to apparent who the blonde was crying about. Sasuke clenched his fists and stood behind him. Naruto looked into the water and saw Sasuke's reflection. His heart stopped as he saw the Uchiha's hand reach down for him. Naruto turned as Sasuke got a hold of his cloak. He unclasped it and took off into the forest. Sasuke scowled and followed him. The blonde didn't get very far before the Uchiha jumped out of a tree on top of him. He slammed the blonde down into the dirt, his face skidded against the grass, taking off a good chunk of skin.

" Why do you run from me Naruto?" Sasuke said running a finger down the scrape. It was bleeding quite profusely but the Uchiha didn't seem to notice as he licked it, savoring the taste of copper in his mouth. The wound began to steam, healing quickly. Naruto touched the spot, thanking Kyuubi for healing him. That injury wouldn't have gone over well with Pein. Sasuke shook Naruto out of his stupor. " ANSWER ME!"

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke grabbed his hair and tilted his head back. He smashed his lips down violently. The Uchiha bit down hard on Naruto's lip, the blonde screamed opening his mouth. Sasuke stuck his tongue in. The blonde pulled back, biting down on the intruding tongue. The Uchiha screamed as Naruto got up and ran away. He got only a few feet away before Sasuke got onto his feet.

" Why do you run? No one can save you! Itachi's dead and Pein is being controlled by Madara who wants me, so he'll keep me happy." Sasuke said with a large smirk. Naruto stopped.

" NO! It's not true." Naruto said, covering his ears, tears started to sting his eyes. Sasuke came up behind the blonde and covered his eyes.

" Soon enough, you'll accept your fate. But for now, just pretend I'm Itachi." Sasuke said placing kisses on the back of Naruto's neck. Sasuke kept one hand the blonde's eyes. " See? its easier when you're blind to the truth."

The Uchiha ripped a long strip of cloth off his shirt. He bound it around the blonde's eyes. The cloth became damp with the tears in no time. Sasuke didn't notice as he kissed the blonde's lips. And every other piece of skin he could find. Naruto thought of Itachi, it would make it easier. More tears came, but he just breathed, there was nothing he could do about it now. Sasuke got onto his knees in front of Naruto. The Uchiha unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough. Sasuke took the flaccid member in his hand gently pulling and stimulating it. Naruto was lost in thought, letting his body do whatever it wanted. Letting himself actually feel something other than pain. Sasuke took the tip into his mouth, giving it small kisses. The blonde let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. The Uchiha pressed his finger against the blonde's hole, pushing it in gently. Naruto shook at little, pleasure pulsing down his spine. He gripped the black spikes of Sasuke's hair. Another reminder that it wasn't Itachi.

" Sasuke, please." Naruto managed to gasp out. " Stop, I just can't take it right now."

The Uchiha completely ignored the blonde. He sucked down more of the cock. Naruto realized it was pointless trying to talk to Sasuke when he was horny like this. He rocked his hips forward going deeper down the Uchiha's throat. Sasuke slipped the dry finger into Naruto's hole, making the blonde grit his teeth. The Uchiha dug it deep. He let out a shaky moan and Sasuke pulled Naruto's cock out a little bit, licking the under side of it. He traced the veins with his tongue. Sasuke added another finger, but Naruto noticed it wasn't for preparing him. The digits pressed roughly against his spot, making him hiss in bliss. Naruto felt the muscles in his stomach clench. He was about to cum, but before he could warn Sasuke, he released into the Uchiha's waiting mouth. He got off his knees and swallowed it all. He started to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm and removed his blindfold.

" Why didn't you…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's soft lips. They seemed much softer, almost like they weren't his.

" That was just for you, to prove to you, I do care about you. And I really don't care what everyone else says or thinks. You are mine, and no matter what happens I'll never let you go. I promise you that." Sasuke said as he walked back. Naruto walked by his side, where he should. And where he will always be.

---

**LATER…**

They all arrived at the base about the crack of dawn. Even Naruto was starting to feel the sting of no sleep. He released the seal and let everyone inside. He showed Sasuke's team their rooms, but as soon as they were gone Naruto dragged Sasuke along, showing him where the blonde's room was located. The Uchiha smirked making a mental note. Naruto entered his room, waving his goodnight to Sasuke, who was smirking all the way to his room. The blonde dropped face first onto his bed and began to cry. He had let Itachi down.

The blonde got off his bed and looked into a mirror. He stared at his reflection and an image of Sasuke popped up next to his. It looked right. The blonde drooped his head in shame. Itachi had only been dead a day and he was already replacing him. Naruto punched the glass, not even flinching when the shards buried deep into his fist. There was only one solution for this.

* * *

Pein was completely amazed. Itachi moaned as Kisame slowly picked up his partner. The wound may have been deep but it didn't damage any of Itachi's internal organs. But Itachi could easily die of blood loss. Pein placed his hands on the Uchiha's stomach focusing his chakra to the injury. It sizzled and steamed as it healed. The Uchiha grit his teeth but worked through it. Soon the wound was completely healed. Kisame placed his partner on his feet, but he was shaky due to blood loss.

" Itachi, don't get mad but Sasuke is with Naruto." Pein said calmly. It took a second for the Uchiha to register what had been said but when he realized it, he took off, running out of the compound. The other Akatsuki's followed.

" How could you let something like this happen?" Itachi said, running along. He lost balance for a moment but got it back almost as fast. Kisame rushed to his side, picking him up bridal style. Itachi struggled trying to get out of his partners grip. " Put me down! I'm capable of walking!"

Pein tensed, he could feel Madara's chakra coming up. And it was coming up fast. He hissed at the other two men behind him. " Both of you go hide, Madara's coming and if he sees Itachi, well all will be lost."

Kisame nodded rushing back into the compound. Madara stopped in front of him. He reached out to brush Pein's face but he had his hand smacked away. Pein could tell the older Uchiha was frowning.

" Where's Itachi's body?" He asked, " Have you already taken care of it?"

" No. Kisame is saying his goodbyes." Pein said coldly. Madara let out a soft laugh. " But to get rid of it I thought I would just summon up something to eat him. It would definitely give my summon a treat don't you think? But there's something else you want isn't there?

" Ah yes, you see there is this Jinchuuriki, the eight-tailed beast and he seems to be very powerful. And I was wondering if you would like to go with Sasuke to capture the beast? It would be great for building a relationship with him." He said. Pein smirked, this was the perfect opportunity for Sasuke to have an accident.

" Alright I'll work with him, but I'm not pulling his weight." he said. " Shall I transport us back to the base?"

Madara nodded as he grabbed onto Pein's arm. He preformed a few hand signs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kisame popped his head out, waving Itachi up. The coast was clear.

" Come Kisame, we have much ground to cover." Itachi said, already setting off. The blue man sighed running after his partner. Even when mortally injured he was still full of life.

-------

**Oh ho ho what could Leader-Sama be planning for Sasuke? Will Itachi and Naruto be reunited or will Madara get in the way. FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

**Naruto: Hey Hitoko-Sama!  
Me: Shhhh!!  
Naruto: What?  
Me: You see that fish behind me?  
Naruto: Umm, yes?  
Me: Its been watching me since I started to write…It's plotting my death  
Sasuke:Uhh, it's a fish. ****Me : A FISH OUT FOR BLOOD!! AHHH!  
Naruto: This was Hitoko-Sama… **


	25. Of Options and Decisions

**THE LONG WAIT IS OVER!!! Regular PV...also check out my new fic it will be a smut-a-palooza!**

Pein stood in front of Sasuke, who looked so much like Itachi but they just were so different. He actually had to turn away from him otherwise he might be sucked in by those cold black eyes. Madara told them to get acquainted a little before the mission actually began and Pein, obeyed and sought the Uchiha out as soon as he arrived at the base. The old Uchiha smirked at the pair, not that they could see. The younger Uchiha looked blankly down the hallway towards Naruto's bedroom door. It opened slowly and the blonde stepped out, looking a bit off. He came towards the small crowd in the hallway and instantly attached himself to Pein. They kissed briefly because he could feel the burn of Sasuke's eyes on his skin.

" What's going on?" Naruto asked, befuddled. Pein's eyes dropped away from his love and towards Madara who had all the answers.

" Sasuke and Pein will out on a mission together. I need them to learn how to work together, otherwise Sasuke would be killed. Oh and I will be watching so don't try anything." Madara said as stern as he could. The duo nodded. " Now to the actual mission. You will be going after the eight-tails. He is tricky and not to mention strong so Sasuke do not charge him head on or do anything alone. Pein help Sasuke at all costs, you will not be able to return without the eight-tails. Even if one of you is killed, don't fail me."

Madara disappeared in a puff of smoke and Pein held Naruto closer to him. He breathed in the blonde's scent and lovingly kissed the top of his head. Sasuke turned and walked away, a knot of jealousy twisting in his gut. Naruto let a solitary tear fall down his cheek. Pein wiped it away and ran his hand through the blonde hair, scraping against his scalp lightly to calm him. He sighed and looked up at his lover.

" I have something to tell you." Naruto said quietly. " I've decided that I'm going to give myself over to Sasuke. There's no fighting him now, he always gets what he wants. And what he wants is me."

Pein stood silently. He had no idea Itachi's death would effect him so much. But then again Itachi wasn't dead, of course he couldn't tell Naruto that. The walls had ears and those ears belonged to Itachi's killer. No now was not the time to let Naruto into the loop, the Uchiha could easily do it when he returned. The heavily-pierced man pulled away from Naruto, looking down at him. He avoided all eye contact. Itachi had better hurry his happy ass along, Naruto was starting to seem...dull? Sad? No...Suicidal. Pein shoved that thought into the back of his mind as Naruto started down the hall after Sasuke. His mind wanted his legs to move, chase after him. Kiss him and scream the truth to him but all would be revealed in due time.

Naruto felt cold as he knocked on Sasuke's door. He knew the Uchiha would be a little peeved at him but he wasn't expecting to be dragged into the room and throw like he was. He may have landed on the bed but it still hurt a little. The Uchiha got on top of Naruto trying to remove his clothes and mark his skin at the same time. The blonde pushed Sasuke off, making him land on his ass on the floor. Sasuke glared and Naruto stood up.

" Jeez, I was just here to tell you I ended it with Pein." Naruto said, eyeing the door. He gauged how far it was from him and how long it would take to get there if Sasuke tried anything else. " But if you're going to act like a selfish child then I guess I'll take my leave."

Naruto didn't get very far before Sasuke had slammed him back onto his bed. The Uchiha smiled as he planted small victory kisses on his blonde's skin. Naruto sighed and let Sasuke do whatever he pleased. The Uchiha stopped and let his head rest on Naruto's chest, listening to his soft heart beat. He nuzzled into his chest and Naruto took a slight breath to compose himself. No crying in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha attached his mouth to the blonde's neck, biting and licking. Madara walked into the room and Sasuke scowled as he disconnected from his blonde.

" Come now Sasuke, it is time for you to leave. Say goodbye to Naruto." Madara said, eyeing Naruto. Sasuke kissed his blonde possessively. His tongue lashed out and caressed Naruto's lip, but the blonde pulled away, denying Sasuke access. He got off the Uchiha's bed and passed Madara, colliding into Pein on his way out. The blonde stumbled backwards, avoiding all eye contact. He hurried away, back into his room, where he could find solitude. " How strange."

The Uchiha grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Pein grabbed his arm soon after, they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. The evil radiated out of the room as Madara stood there, his plan being forced into motion. He left the room, smirking under his mask.

" I love when everything works in my favor." He said to himself. Madara knocked loudly on Naruto's door. There was a long pause before the blonde answered the door. His eyes were puffy and red, he had obviously been crying. Itachi may be dead but he still had such a firm grasp on the boy's heart. " Awe poor little fox, Itachi left a hole in your heart."

" What's it to you?" Naruto asked sharply. His tone implied that he did not want to be toyed with.

" Well I'm just here to remind you that even you fox have options too. I have eyes that view the world and don't forget the sights of suffering. And you ARE suffering, quite severely." Madara said lightly. " When they retrieve and seal the eight-tails, it will be your turn, if you so choose. If I had it my way, your decision wouldn't matter to me and you would have been dead long before this could ever happen. But Pein is the only one who can seal you and if its your choice then he'll do it because he loves you, even if he prefers you alive."

Naruto shut the door in Madara's face and returned to his bed. He laid down as tears began to fill his eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness but of relief, there was a way out this. Naruto looked over at his reflection in the broken glass of his mirror. It was distorted and pieced together in strange patterns. It fit him. He smiled but then quickly looked away. The mirror was a liar, it knew nothing of his pained face.

" There is nothing left for me in this world." Naruto muttered. His eyes shut and he let out a soft breath.

**ELSEWHERE…**

Pein shoved Sasuke into a tree and pinned his arms above his head. He thrusted a kunai through the Uchiha's hands making him cry out in pain. He was hanging a few inches above the ground and his weight was pulling him down, making the cuts become long and deeper. The heavily pierced man took a shaky breath, calming himself. He kissed along Sasuke's jaw line, he stopped at his lips. He licked them put quickly pulled away, before his tongue could be bitten. The Uchiha growled at him, struggling against the touches. Pein cupped Sasuke's ass, noticing how much it resembled Itachi's. He unclasped Sasuke's pants, pulling them off slowly. He looked pleadingly at the heavily-pierced man, but he didn't show any sign of stopping or remorse. Pein did the same to his and thrusted into Sasuke hard. He screamed in pain but was shaking in pleasure. He thrust steadily.

" Wow this is a different situation for you isn't it?" Pein said. " I bet you're not used to being the one have a dick forcefully shoved into your ass."

" Oh you'd be surprised." Sasuke moaned, it was deep and throaty. Pein's surprise was shrugged off. He wouldn't put it past Orochimaru. " But there is another reason you're doing this, so tell me."

" Only his eyes know the darkness of my soul but it can be soothed by his loving hand." He muttered, giving a hard thrust. Sasuke moaned. " But now those hands belong to you, the one person who doesn't deserve them. I just don't understand how he could give himself over so easily. No, wait, I do understand. He feels that he only has two options left. I could have told him that this world wasn't made for someone as beautiful as him."

" What are you talking about?!" Sasuke screamed, pulling against the kunai, wincing as Pein pulled all the way out and then back in. The Uchiha's back scraped harshly against the bark of the tree.

" Naruto. Itachi was the only one who kept him happy and sane but since he's dead there is nothing left for him but you and death." Pein said, " It only hurts more to know there is nothing I can do to make him happy once more. Perhaps I'm in more pain than you."

Sasuke stared at him silently. The realization slowly taking effect. The Uchiha smirked at the older man before him. Pein's eyes narrowed. Sasuke pulled hard and slipped off the kunai. He didn't even blink as the pain shot through his spine. He wrapped his arms around Pein's neck and let him continue. Sasuke moaned loudly when he came. Pein couldn't stand the added tightness so he pulled out, dropping Sasuke as he did. With one quick stroke of his cock, he released on Sasuke's face. The Uchiha licked it off, wiping off the rest his tongue couldn't reach.

" I am the only one Naruto can rely on." Sasuke said boldly, Uchiha cockiness showing at its peak. " And he will be at my side forever more. No one can complete him like I can. And killing himself isn't something Naruto would even consider, especially if I'm in the equation."

Pein took off down the path that led to the area that the eight-tails supposedly trained at. Sasuke smirked in triumph while he readjusted his clothes and followed. His hands and ass throbbed but he would ignore it until he got home. Back home to his blonde. They hid behind a building, waiting for the Jinchuuriki to show up. And he did, alone. He pulled out his katana and started to quickly slice down all the targets. He was quite skilled Pein noted. They waited and waited. But then suddenly Pein made a move, taking the eight-tails to the ground. He stood on his back, waiting for him to retaliate, which he did, but Pein swiftly avoided it.

" Hey who do** YOU **think you are, buddy?" He said pointing a finger at Pein. Sasuke had joined him by this time. " But a better question is, do **YOU** know who I am? I'm Killer Bee and do you know what you're getting yourselves into?"

" Yes we do but as far as I can tell, your bark is worse than your bite." Sasuke retorted. The Jinchuuriki's eyebrows angled in, showing he was angry. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but the Uchiha could still tell he was glaring daggers at him. The Uchiha smirked. The eight-tails charged and Sasuke pulled out his katana. He managed to block the first attack but then noticed he had pulled out another three katana. He held them in the joints of his body. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, but Pein only smirked as he jumped onto the roof of the building. " You're not going to help me?"

" Of course not." Pein said as Sasuke was stabbed multiple times. He screamed in pain as the blades ran hot through his flesh. He fell to ground, crippled by the pain. The heavily-pierced one smirked as he preformed a few hand signs. The eight-tails was caught in a large bubble looking thing. He attempted to break it but any slight movement caused him to feel a charge of electricity. Killer Bee's body went immobile and Pein pulled the bubble in with a scroll. He smirked as he sealed him. Pein walked over to Sasuke, his blood was pouring out like a fountain. His eyes were pleading. " What's wrong Sasuke? Are you afraid of dying? It doesn't matter, soon you'll pass out from blood loss then die. To bad you won't be awake. But, to Madara you're replaceable and since I got this done, there is no need for you any longer. Goodbye Sasuke."

And with that Pein disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke felt his body become numb and then he felt sleepy, like a haze was beginning to fall over his mind. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against the ground.

**ITACHI TIME…**

Kisame had been making Itachi hide out in a small village near the base, it wasn't time for him to return. Not yet. The blue man had already made his way back to the base, leaving Itachi alone. He was bored to say the least, however, it was better that he regain his strength. Madara and Sasuke wouldn't go down very easily. Itachi shook his head. He could kill them both and have Naruto again. He could do it. The Uchiha stared out the window, picturing his blonde safely in his arms. The image hurt. He wanted him. A red tear fell from Itachi's eye. He cursed the Sharingan and the clan that gave him such grief.

**OMG SO MUCH DRAMA SO LITTLE TIME. WILL NARUTO LET PEIN DESTROY HIM? WILL SASUKE DIE? WILL ITACHI MAKE IT IN TIME?! WHY AM I ASKING YOU? Until next time!!**

Naruto: No! I've never die in your fics before  
Me: Really?  
Naruto: Yeah I think you've killed everyone but me.  
Me: Seems like you're long over due. This was Hitoko-Sama.

PS The sequel to Procrastination is out. It's called Its Not Over!


	26. Of Revelations and Truths

**Ok here's the next chapter!!! Regular PV**

* * *

Pein strolled slowly down the hallway, a large smirk on his face. Sasuke was dead and the eight-tails was in hand. He tossed the scroll up in the air and caught it. He didn't know why he felt so happy. When he arrived at his destination he knocked on the door. Madara opened it and took the scroll from his hand. But he eyed Pein suspiciously.

" Where's Sasuke?" He asked folding his arms over his chest. Pein's smirk only got wider. The older man pulled him into the dark room and slammed the door, emphasizing his anger. He smashed his hand next to Pein's head, making the brick crumple. The heavily-pierced man only blinked.

" Sasuke is dead. But it was all for the greater good." Pein said with cockiness playing on his tone. " I have retrieved the eight-tails because of his sacrifice."

" Why do I have a feeling that you could have saved him but chose not to?" Pein let out a sinister laugh at that. Madara removed his mask and brought himself closer to the man. The heavily-pierced one turned his head away, receiving the kiss on his neck. Madara attempted to grab his subordinate but managed to open the door and slip away before he could. The oldest Uchiha glared at the space Pein had been occupying. He squeezed the scroll in his hand and sighed.

Pein walked to Naruto's bed room. He rapped on the door gently, his smirk still firmly plastered on his face. The blonde opened the door right away. He crashed into Pein's arms. The heavily-pierced man stood there a second before he hugged his blonde with enough force to crush bone. They took a step back from each other, both taking a deep breath.

" There's something I need to tell you." He said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact. Naruto's face contorted in confusion. Pein pulled Naruto into the room, closing the door firmly. He sat down on the blonde's bed, Naruto took a seat beside him. The suspense was killing him.

" Sasuke is dead." Pein said. " You're free."

Naruto got to his feet, his eyes wide. He clutched his heart, it was racing. Pein got to his feet as well. This was not anywhere close to what he was expecting. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him close. The blonde began to sob. His nails dug into Pein's cloak.

" Why is it that every option I have is take away from me?" Naruto muttered between sobs. Pein pushed Naruto away from him.

" Why am I not good enough for you? Why am I not even a candidate for you love? Its either Sasuke or Itachi or fucking no one. Did you even think of considering me?" The blonde's eyes widened with shock and he looked away. He sunk to his knees. Pein walked over to his blonde and picked him back up. He held him closely.

" I really do love you Pein. But you're not the one who can complete me. I fell in love with Itachi way before you loved me. And he…made me happy for the first time since Sasuke broke my heart. But when he died…something inside me broke. And I knew if I pushed you farther away you wouldn't get hurt nearly as bad when I asked you…"

" Asked me what?"

" To kill me."

Pein looked at his love with wide eyes. He backed up from Naruto a little bit regaining his composure. He took a few deep breaths. The blonde came forward and reached out trying to touch Pein but his hand was batted away. He looked down at his feet, tears falling out the corners of his eyes.

" Naruto there's something I need to tell you…"

" Oh and I wonder what that could be…" Madara said stepping into the room. He reached out and grabbed the blonde's face. He wiped the tears out of Naruto's eyes and brought them to his lips, licking them off. He smirked. Pein glared at his leader and said nothing. Naruto looked over at Pein.

" I'm going to go prepare the eight-tails for the ceremony." Pein said as he left the room. Madara let out a sinister laugh. A chill went down Naruto's spine. The Uchiha ran a finger down the blonde's cheek. " Soon it will be you we need to prepare."

And with that Madara left the room. Naruto fell to his knees. He felt so powerless, like he wasn't in control of his life at all. He looked over at his broken mirror again. Not even the glass could help him now.------

Sasuke felt light like he was floating on air. His whole body felt numb as he laid there. He could tell that he wasn't dead yet, but he was awfully close. But for some reason he was ok with that. He felt himself being moved, he wasn't sure by what, all he knew is that he wasn't in the same position he started in.

" Is he alive?" It was a muffled voice. Too much blood had been taken away from his brain, he couldn't think. He tried to speak, ask who it was but his mouth felt dry. Like cotton. He tried to shallow but it only made him taste copper. Blood had slowly dried out his mouth with its saltiness.

" Yeah but just barely. Come on now Sasuke, you need to bite down." Sasuke groaned and bit down on the thing being shoved into his mouth. More blood filled his mouth and he gagged as it went down his throat. He felt his injuries slowly begin to heal. The blood had stopped trickling out of them. He opened his eyes and instantly saw Karin's bright pink hair. He actually thought it was Sakura for a second but that nightmare ended quickly. Juugo and Suigetsu were there too. Juugo picked Sasuke up and slung him over his shoulder.

" Wow you got a number done on you Sasuke." Suigetsu mused. Sasuke looked up at his teammates.

" How did you know where I was?" The Uchiha asked.

" We followed you." Karin responded fixing her glasses as she led them back up the path. " I had a bad feeling about that Pein guy so we followed you guys. But I guess we weren't following fast enough since you got injured and Pein had already split the scene."

" Pfft, I don't what you're talking about, you wanted to follow Sasuke cause you're obsessed with him. You didn't even give us a reason, you just told us to leave." Suigetsu said, making faces at the back of Karin's head.

" What? I-I don't know what you're talking about Suigetsu. I didn't trust Pein from the start."

" LIAR YOU JUST WANT SASUKE'S NUTS!"

" I'M MORE MATURE!!"

" GET REAL!!"

Sasuke lowered his head on Juugo's shoulder. He hated his other two teammates so much. Somewhere in his heart he wished that he was dead so he wouldn't have to hear them fight like a bunch of idiots.---------

Itachi rested his head on his hand and looked out the window. He wanted so much to be with Naruto but his body hadn't healed completely yet. He was about two days from being as healthy as he possibly could. The Uchiha started to nod off when a large presence towered over him. He realized he wasn't alone when the shadow made everything darker, even behind his closed eyes. He looked up to see Pein. He was about to say something but he was silenced by the older man's finger.

" Itachi you need to hurry, Naruto's become suicidal. I don't know how long I can prevent his death anymore. I've sealed the eight-tails and there's only going to be a three day resting period before I'm forced to seal Naruto." Pein said, panic streaked his tone. Itachi's eyes widened.

" Three days should be more than enough time for me to heal." Itachi said getting to his feet. He winced slightly, gripping the side where his injury was. Pein reached out and held Itachi in his arms. This Uchiha was so much warmer than Madara. The heavily-pierced man brought his lips to Itachi's but the Uchiha turned away from kiss.

" Don't you think something like that would interfere with my recovery?" He said running his hands through Pein's red hair. He rolled his eyes at the Uchiha. They brought their lips together. The older man licked his lover's lip. Itachi opened his mouth, granting Pein access to the moist cavern. He licked and touched every part of the Uchiha's mouth before he focused on his tongue, which had been rubbing his for some time now. The heavily-pierced man used his tongue to push the younger's into submission. It didn't take long before the Uchiha was shuddering under his touch.

He broke the kiss to remove Itachi's shirt and all the other items of pesky clothing they were wearing. Their erections brushed against each other making the Uchiha groan with anticipation. Pein pushed him against a near by table. He bent the Uchiha over and started to kiss down his back. He gripped his erection with one of his free hands and he dropped to his knees behind him. Itachi bucked into his hand as he felt something slippery press into his hole. Pein rubbed his hand up and down Itachi's shaft, using the Uchiha's pre-cum as lubricant. Itachi let out a choked cry of pleasure. Pein's tongue went in about halfway before he pulled it out, giving the Uchiha's entrance a long sultry lick. He rubbed his hand up and down in time with the thrusts of his tongue. Itachi's knuckles had turned white from gripping the table so hard. He bit his lip and blood began to drip out of the wound.

Pein pulled his tongue out but continued to fist Itachi as hard and fast as he could. He out off his knees and pressed the tip into the Uchiha's hole. He let out a shaky moan. He pushed back against the tip and forced it to go deeper. Pein grunted and licked Itachi's shoulder.

" Do you want it?" Pein asked thrusting a little deeper. He started to fist Itachi even fast. The Uchiha was about to cum Pein could tell by his actions.

" Yes please." Itachi moaned.

" Yes please what?" The heavily-pierced man mocked. He thrust a little deeper inside Itachi which made him arch up.

" Please fuck me." And with that Pein thrust all the way into Itachi. The Uchiha cum as his prostate was hit head on. He smirked as he took his hand off Itachi's cock, he licked it clean of the Uchiha's cum, which made Itachi aroused once again. The heavily-pierced man thrusted gently at first letting Itachi get used to the feeling. The Uchiha moaned and started to push back. Pein started to thrust harder, setting a much better pace. Itachi was arching up at almost every thrust. They all slammed into his prostate. Saliva dripped out of the sides of his mouth. Pein licked it off with vigor, savoring the taste of Itachi. The Uchiha moaned as his lover picked up the pace.

The heavily-pierced man felt the coiling in his stomach so he grabbed Itachi's arousal and began pumping it to his thrusts. Itachi closed his eyes, his nails grating down the table. He gave a deep throaty moan when he came. Pein grunted when he felt Itachi squeezing his rod. He bit down on Itachi's pale shoulder. He spilled his speed deep within the Uchiha. Itachi turned around and kissed Pein. The older man ran his hand down Itachi's chest and came in contact with wetness. He pulled his hand back as Itachi winced.

" I guess I reopened your wound a little. I'm sorry." Pein said using his small amount of medical nin jutsu to stop the bleeding.

Itachi and Pein got redressed in silence. After he was fully clothed the Uchiha kissed the older man gently. He pulled away and smiled. Pein ran his hands through Itachi's hair.

" Two days and I'll be back in the base." Itachi said. Pein nodded before he disappeared. The Uchiha sat down again looking out the window. A solitary tear fell from his eye. " Naruto…what have I done?"

------------

Pein strolled through the base like nothing had happened. He wanted greatly to bust into Naruto's room and kiss him until he couldn't think straight anymore but he knew that it wouldn't do anything for his blonde but distract him. Madara grabbed Pein's arm and he was pulled into his room. The heavily-pierced man was throw onto his bed and kissed harshly. Madara's eyes widened and he pulled back.

" Why do you taste like Itachi?" Pein's heart stopped completely. He stopped all movement. Madara glared at the man underneath him. His hands reached around Pein's neck. Before Pein could stop him he was being choked. He gasped trying to make Madara stop but that only fueled his anger. The lack of oxygen made Pein's vision blur. He was close to passing out before the older man let go. He got off of Pein. He rolled over holding his throat, he took was panting and gasping for air.

" Does Naruto know?" Madara asked trying to fill the silence.

" No." Pein said between gasps.

" Good, let's keep it that way. And perhaps this can work in my favor…If Sasuke is dead then I can easily convince Itachi to rejoin me and if he refuses…well he won't have much of a choice I supposed."

" You're pure evil." Pein screamed at him. Madara pushed bed down against the bed, using all of his weight to keep him there.

" Thanks for the compliment." He punched Pein as hard as he could. Blood trickled out of his lip as he laid there unconscious. " Better rest up cause I'll need your abilities soon."

-------------

**WHAT COULD MADARA BEING PLOTTING? SASUKE ISN'T DEAD AND IS ON HIS WAY BACK, WILL HE MAKE IT IN TIME TO SEE NARUTO BEING SEALED?! ITACHI'S ON THE ROAD TO RECOVERY BUT COULD HIS EXCURSION WITH PEIN DAMAGE HIM FURTHER?! Find out later.**

**Me: Hmm so much drama  
Naruto: Its more dramatic than Nip/Tuck  
Me: I'm so addicted to Nip/Tuck…  
Naruto: I don't see why its just like a surgery soap opera.  
Me: Exactly. This was Hitoko-Sama  
Sasuke: WAIT, you need to issue the warning  
Me: Oh yes. OK I've heard from a reliable source that some of you fans don't like me and Alrye working together, well let me lay this down for you. Alrye and I have been friends since I started here and she is in no way hindering my talents. Ok that is all. Have a nice life.**


	27. Of Blood and Interlacing Fate

**AH HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FOR SOME!! Anyway…Regular PV.------------------------------**

Pein jolted up from Madara's bed and looked around. The lights had been shut off and the pillow his head had been laying was covered in blood. He touched his face and noticed that he had a fat lip as well as a cut on his forehead. He stumbled to his feet and caught the wall for support. His felt extremely light headed. He was about to open the door when a hand slammed down onto it, preventing it from opening it. He looked back to see Madara. He hadn't sensed the Uchiha's chakra when he had woken up, which could prove to be a vital mistake.

Madara threw him down onto his bed. Pein tried to fight him off but his limps felt like jelly. Almost like it wasn't the blood loss at all, like he had been drugged. He gripped the heavily-pierced man's hands and pinned them behind his head before he bound him with chakra.

" What is the meaning of this?" Pein screamed as he thrashed. Madara got off his subordinate and smirked.

" Well I know how much you love Naruto and that you would try to talk him out of being sealed, so I devised a plan. If I managed to isolate you from him you wouldn't be able to talk him out of anything. And then my final plan will be realized! The world, she will be mine!"

" You're crazy! There's no way you can take over the world! Even with all the chakra of the tailed demons you'd fail. Your body won't be able to take the strain of the power. No man is allowed to be that powerful! Not even the gods are that powerful and you think they wouldn't smite you because of it? Perhaps you're more senile that I originally suspected."

Madara punched Pein in the face. It was hard enough to reopen the wound on his lip but not hard enough to make him pass out. The Uchiha let out a sinister laugh before he got off the heavily-pierced man. He kissed him harshly on the lips before walking to the door. He waved before he slammed it shut. Pein thrashed against his bonds. Madara's chakra was so foul that it was starting to burn his skin.

' There's got to be a way out of this…' Pein thought looking at his hands.

Then an idea popped into his head. He took a deep breath lifting his legs up into the air. His legs were above his hands. He kicked his left hand as hard as he could. He could hear the sick crack of his wrist as he broke against the chakra bond. Nausea rushed through his veins. But he managed to slip it through without a single problem. His entire left arm throbbed but he ignored it as he let his legs fall. Pein got onto his knees and stared at the other bond.

He looked at his broken wrist and shivered. He decided against breaking his right wrist. So instead he tried to slip it out. He spit onto his hand and let the blood from his wrist drip onto it. He pulled harshly and all that happened the was the tearing of the skin from his wrist. He almost screamed. Almost. He took a few deep breaths and licked his lips. There was a way to get his wrist free but he had to figure out how.

Pein inhaled. And on the exhale he pulled his right hand through the bond. Blood spurted from the ripped skin and Pein tried to cradle his hand but remember that his other hand was injured as well. He got off Madara's bed once again and weakly walked to the door. The blood from his injuries smeared onto the doorknob as he turned it. He looked back at the bed and saw the skin hanging from the bonds. He shivered and walked out. He needed medical attention and fast.

Pein had ceased to walk. He was now staggering down the hall to the medical room. But luckily for him, Kisame was walking down the opposite way at the same time. The heavily-pierced man almost wept with joy.

" Kisame, you need to help me." Pein said as he held up his injured hands to his subordinate. The blue man was stunned to say the least. He escorted his leader to the medical room where the hired doctors took one look at both his hands and left to get another doctor.

As they were waiting the blood rushed away from his brain and to his injuries. It was rushing fast. Kisame almost preformed a little bit of medical nin jutsu but the doctors came in right on time.

The first step was to stop the bleeding. Which was easier said than done. The broken hand was very sensitive to touch and made Pein bite his lip in agony every time they touched it. But to the heavily-pierced man the pain was a good sign. He could still feel it, not all the blood had rushed out of his head anyway. The doctors grew a bit of spine as they gripped Pein's hands, without a sign of mercy. A healing green light covered their ruddy hands.

Pein cringed the entire time but felt much better as he watched the skin grow again on his hand. But he looked anxiously at his left wrist. He'd broken it much worse than he ever thought possible. Even the doctor attending to it looked nervous.

" I don't know if we can heal this. It's a very bad break, but for you we will try." One of the doctor's said as he forced more chakra out of his palm. Pein screamed as the bone refitted itself. Madara walked in right before the heavily-pierced man passed out from the pain.

" You all are dismissed." Madara said as he shooed all of them out of the room. One of the doctors stayed and looked at the Uchiha briefly.

" Sir, the extent of his injury was great…It might be days before he wakes up." He explained. Madara smirked at that.

" Perfect." The Uchiha said pulling Pein onto his lap. " Just perfect."

--

Pein lifted his hand to his head and opened his eyes. The room was spinning. He recognized that he was in an unfamiliar room and the all too familiar chakra. Madara was running his fingers through Pein's red hair. His pulse quickened when he heard a slight tune being muttered under the Uchiha's breath.

" 'Seein' ain't believin, looks are so deceivin.'" Madara paused and looked down at the man in his lap. " 'Don't be taken for a ride.'"

" You must be the master of deception." Pein said propping himself up.

" Glad to see you can use your hands. One of the doctors informed me that they almost had to amputate the left one. Can't give a good hand job with only one hand though." The Uchiha said standing up. He knocked Pein onto the ground, which caused him to glare. He got to his feet.

" You know, you were sleeping for a very long time. Two whole days. You were in the best coma I've ever seen." Madara said in a casual tone.

" Two days?!"

" That's right, you've failed. Naruto's waiting in the ceremony room, best not keep him waiting. Don't you agree?"

Madara grabbed Pein by the hair and dragged him down the hallway. He kicked and punched everything he could but nothing helped him. The Uchiha kicked in the doors to the ceremony room and threw Pein inside. Naruto rushed to his side but was knocked out the way by Madara.

" Get up Pein. If we want to finish this sealing in a timely manor we must start now. I'm going to use a good amount of my chakra to make the sealing happen in a day instead of three." He said as the heavily-pierced man got to his feet. He looked over at Naruto but then back at Madara.

" No."

" You dare to defy me so openly?"

" I do."

Madara smacked Pein across the face. It knocked him off his feet and made him land on the cold dirt floor. Naruto ran to his side and helped him off the floor. The Uchiha had his arms folded across his chest.

" Just do as he says." the blonde muttered. Pein shook his head and looked Naruto dead in the eye.

" There's something I have to tell you."

" Why bother telling him when I'm right here?" Itachi asked stepping into the room. Naruto's eyes widened. He ran to the Uchiha, who's arms were open wide.

" You're alive?!" He asked burying his face into Itachi's chest. He petted the soft blonde spikes, shushing him.

" It'll be ok now. I'm sorry that I left you alone." The younger Uchiha muttered as he held Naruto closer. A chinking sound ricocheted through the air but before either Naruto or Itachi could react, there was a blade piercing through both of them. The Chidori pulsed through it, a telling detail.

Sasuke walked up to his brother. His eyes widened when he saw that he'd also pierced through Naruto. Both of them fell to the ground, still holding onto each other. The youngest Uchiha pulled the blonde out of Itachi's arms.

" Naruto…I didn't mean for that to happen, but like I've said before, if I can't have you no one will. So I guess this is for the best." Sasuke said running a finger down the blonde's cheek. Naruto welled up some of the blood that was in his mouth and spit it onto Sasuke's face.

" I hate you Sasuke. You're nothing more than a pompous jackass who hides behind a cool exterior. And one day when everyone has abandoned you because they're tired of the ice, you'll think back to this day. The day you killed me, and you'll think to yourself…'Naruto was right. All his words about me were true. I wish he was here to comfort me.' Then you'll take you own life." Naruto muttered. There was a thick poison lacing his tone. Sasuke dropped him then and left him there on the floor.

He crawled over to Itachi, who was now bleeding even more. They interlaced their fingers and looked at each other.

" I'm sorry it had to end like this." the blonde said as blood began to dribbled down his chin.

" I'm not. I would have given anything for this moment. We're dying together and our souls will stay interlaced, just as are fingers. You are mine to have and to hold until the world and the afterlife cease to exist." Itachi said, his voice growing quieter and quieter…until there was no life left in his eyes.

Naruto also felt the life being drained from his very body. He wondered why the Kyuubi was doing nothing for his injuries but decided that he cared not. A white world awaited him and Itachi so why bother himself with query of the human realms? His vision flashed black before his pupils dilated, letting in the light. The warm, white light.

Pein saw then that his love had slipped into the brink. He was gone. Sasuke looked down at the two corpses. He looked longingly at the blonde's corpse and even shed a tear for him. Such a kind gesture.

" You fool!" Madara was shaking with fury as he approached the youngest Uchiha. He gripped Sasuke's throat and squeezed. He didn't put up much of a fight before he snapped Sasuke's neck like a twig. Bone jutted from the pale neck and blood ran down the vast white space. It was like painting that you see in art exhibit that makes you think the artist is a master genius, until you realize he just got lucky with a color scheme.

" What of your plan now Madara? You can't take over the world when you're missing the final piece." The Uchiha turned to stare at his cocky companion. He still shook with absolute fury but instead of saying anything he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Pein walked over to Naruto's body and turned it so he could look into his cold blue eyes. The heavily-pierced man thought about his ability to control humans after they died. He could easily apply it now. He let the Rinnegan do its magic. The blonde's body began to twitch and Pein smiled knowing he had full control of this Naruto.

" They might not be the same but at least I won't be so lonely." He said getting to his feet. Pein held out his hand and the corpse took it, no questions asked.

---

**Ok who was expecting that ending? Anyone? I pulled a major twist from my ass!! Anyways I really hope you enjoyed my fic, all 27 chaps of it…This was a pleasure to write but now I must say goodnight( That rhymed!) Oh just to let you know the song Madara was singing was " Don't Be On the Outside."  
**

**Naruto: You killed me!  
Me: Hey! Give me more credit, I brought you back!  
Pein: It's true, she did  
Naruto: doesn't change a single thing. YOU STILL KILLED ME!  
Me: I have a feeling you'll get over it. But I do fear my fans killing me...This was Hitoko-Sama**


End file.
